Nothing But the Truth
by Fade-To-Shadow
Summary: Formerly known as "Paradox" The memories of her past never leave her. The cold bite of lonliness follows him. They both have dark secrets. Will she be able to over come her rising fear? Will he be able to help her before its too late? They may find each other, but will they be destroyed in the process?Rated M for rape, abuse, possible lemons and Hidan's mouth.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! Shadow here. Well this is my first Gaara x Sakura story so I hope you like it. Also, there is one small thing you should know...**

**I FREAKING HATE SASUKE UCHIHA! *gasp***

**I know some of you just left after reading that and I know some of you are cheering. Either way, this story will contain A LOT of Sasuke bashing. **

**So you know the drill. Blah blah blah, I don't own anything, but if I did, Sasuke wouldn't exist.**

**Sasuke: ...Fuck you.**

**Shadow: Hate you too, Teme. Hate you too...**

**Anyways R&R! I'd love to hear from you guys!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Outside the window of the van, the scenery was the same.

Trees.

Pines, elms, birches, maples… all withering and turning brown as winter approached. A steady drizzle fell from the sky like tears, creating streams of water that slid down Sakura's window. She pressed her forehead against the glass, a feeble attempt to soothe her pounding head. It was a miserable day.

A drawn out sigh sounded from next to her. Sakura turned to examine the troubled person next to her. Pein was glancing at his smart phone before looking back to the road. He was no doubt checking the address of Sakura's new school. Muttering to himself, Pein put his phone back in his pocket and noticed Sakura's green-eyed gaze was upon him. He grunted and explained gruffly, "Your school seems to be in the middle of nowhere."

Sakura turned away. "I could have taken the bus, you know."

Pein shrugged. "It's your first day. Konan insisted someone should see you off."

"Whatever," Sakura sunk into her seat. "At least my old school was within walking distance."

Pein sighed again. "Look, I know you're upset about moving again. But some things came up and we had to leave. Itachi had a house up here and his family's wealth will keep us protected. You get to go to the finest achieving high school in the country. We are safe and we can keep you happy! Isn't that what you want?" He glanced at the silent pink haired teen. "It was this or risk facing the Anbu, Sakura," he said softly. "At least this way, you don't have to worry about anybody being arrested and you'll be able to live a normal life… which is so much more than we could provide you before." Sakura turned her back to Pein. She knew his reasoning was valid and she didn't want anybody to get hurt. Honestly, she didn't even mind moving. She only wished that it could have waited until she had finished her junior year.

"Whatever." she murmured.

. . .

At last, they reached the high-school-in-the-middle-of-freaking-nowhere. Pein gave a low whistle.

"Man, Sakura! Would you look at that?"

The Kage Gifted Academy was a four-story building of monumental proportions. It was surrounded by cobblestone paths that crisscrossed through elegant gardens of flowers and herbs. A massive fountain stood at the entrance to the Academy, spouting crystal waterfalls into a large granite basin that collected the water and the rain. The students of the Academy were no less stunning. Their sleek white and navy blue uniforms and expensive accessories certainly made them just as brilliant of their surroundings. The impressive Academy, coupled with its well-bred students, made the whole campus seem somewhat out of place in the middle of a vast forest of shriveling trees. The sight was so overwhelming that Sakura sank down into her seat. Pein pulled the van into the Academy's round-about, stopping upon reaching the fountain.

"You ready?" Pein asked.

Sakura nodded, clutching her bag (black with lovely red clouds on it) to her chest. Truthfully, she was terrified. Pein nodded and reached over to ruffle her hair.

"…Have a great day, Sakura."

Summoning every ounce of courage she had, Sakura nodded again and opened the door of the van. Before she got out, she looked at the amazing school once more. The only reason she had been accepted to such a renowned and incredibly expensive school was because she had a higher IQ than any other in her previous school. Her high test scores had attracted the attention of the Academy's officials and they decided to accept her as a scholarship student. Also, Itachi had probably bribed some people with his wealth and family status. Apparently his younger brother also went to this school. Maybe she would be able to meet him. As she hopped out of the van, Pein called out, "Oh! By the way, Hidan will be picking you up this afternoon!"

Groaning, Sakura slammed the door and watched Pein drive away.

. . .

Tsunade shifted through the massive piles of paperwork that had been dumped rather unceremoniously onto her desk. Numerous papers addressed subtle issues, such as the Home Ed class running out of spatulas or the janitor requesting that water balloons should be banned on campus. The rest of the papers were more serious and focused on topics such as the dramatic spike of violence, vandalism and drug use in the school. There were letters from parents, officials and even from the students themselves. If she didn't figure out how to stop all of this trouble, Tsunade's school might be shut down within the next year. There was a soft knock the door of her office.

Straightening, the headmaster of the Kage Gifted Academy called out in an authoritative voice, "Enter!"

A teenage girl with emerald green eyes and somewhat offending pink hair entered the room.

"Ah, Miss Haruno, come in. I've been expecting you." Sakura bowed to the woman.

"Are you Tsunade- Kōchō?"

"I am. Please Haruno-san, sit." Sakura did as she was told. Tsunade leaned back into her chair and examined the young lady in front of her. Teacher recommendation letters informed her that Sakura Haruno, age 16, was a hard worker, incredibly intelligent, kind, and keen on following rules. She was practically the opposite of most of the school. However, while Sakura may very well become the valedictorian of the Academy, she also was haunted by the troubling ghost of painful memories. But no matter how much she felt for any one student, they were still students. And she was the headmaster.

"You understand that this school has a low tolerance for distractions to the student workplace, Haruno-san?" Tsunade stated, dryly.

Sakura nodded. "I read the manual just last night, Tsunade- Kōchō. I understand."

Tsunade clicked her tongue. "Then you understand why I'm going to ask you to wash that dye out of your hair before entering the classroom?"

Sakura ran a hand unconsciously through her waist length hair. "With all due respect, Tsunade- Kōchō," she said, bowing slightly in her seat. "I cannot. It is my natural hair color."

Somewhat surprised, Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Truly?" she asked.

"Truly." Sakura replied.

"Then I will let the matter go." Tsunade stood and strolled over to a large filing cabinet. After opening it and sifting through its contents, she pulled out a manila folder with Sakura's full name neatly written on it.

"This folder contains your locker combination, your schedule, a map of the school and some information from your teachers. First period begins in fifteen minutes."

Standing, Sakura bowed once more. "Thank you."

As she turned to leave, Tsunade called out to her.

"We are aware of your past, Haruno-san. Teachers have been instructed to keep an eye out for anyone who makes you feel uncomfortable. Punishments for any who harass you are… harsh."

Sakura's eyes widened. She wasn't aware that Pein had told anyone about her secret. This woman whom she barely knew was offering her a safety net, one that would protect her from the risk of pain while she was at the school. Touched, she bowed deeper than all the other bows she had previously made.

"Kōchō…" Tsunade inclined her head and gestured for her to leave.

The door behind Sakura swung open with a loud _CRASH_! Sakura practically leaped out of her skin in terror. She spun around to find herself face to face with deep, kohl lined, sea foam green eyes. They seemed to bore into her own eyes, drilling into her mind, stripping her bare of any secret she had ever had and exposing her soul to the quick. Her heart pounded wildly as she mentally tried to escape the pale eyed glower, but all she could do was stare into those cold, hate-filled eyes…

"Mr. Subaku! Glad you could make it."

Tsunade's sharp voice snapped Sakura back. She wrenched her eyes away and stumbled backwards, panting. Such hate and anger in a mere glance. The thought of what type of person could be the owner of such eyes scared Sakura half to death. Scrambling, she scooped up her bag into her arms and raced from the office, staring at the floor as she went. As she reached the door she pushed past whatever cruel being whose eyes she had seen, bumping them as she fled the room. She ran from the main office and through the halls in an aimless direction, trying to escape those cold, green eyes.

. . .

"Fantastic job, Gaara-kun," Tsunade said, wryly. "You just scared the crap out of our new student." Gaara no Subaku merely stared out the door where the pink haired girl had exited. Interest lost, the red head focused his attention on an object on the floor. Reaching down, he picked up a black pen with a red kanji written across it.

"Sakura…" he said, softly. Tsunade shuddered involuntarily. She didn't like the way he was saying Sakura's name. Turning his emotionless stare to the headmaster, he asked coldly, "Who is she?"

Tsunade gave a sharp bark of laughter. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Gaara blinked slowly at the woman before clasping the pen in his hand and slipping it into the pocket of his unkempt uniform. He then turned to face her fully.

"What do you want?" he growled.

Tsunade pointed to one of the massive piles of paper on her desk. "Your violence is getting out of hand, Gaara-kun. I can't have you beating every person who "looks at you wrong" to a pulp! This is your final warning. Any more rough housing whatsoever and you have yourself a well-earned expulsion. Is that clear, Gaara-kun?"

Gaara didn't seem even slightly affected by Tsunade's warning.

"Go ahead and throw me out," he said. "This place is dull and I am bored of it." Gaara turned and began walking out of the office. Infuriated by the aloof teen's attitude, Tsunade clenched her fists and brought them down upon the desk with a rib-breaking force.

"I'm warning you, Subaku!" she screamed. "You touch that girl and I'll do worse than expel you!"

Gaara continued walking, undaunted.

Tsunade roared. "IF YOU LAY ONE FINGER ON SAKURA HARUNO, SO HELP ME KAME, _I WILL KILL YOU!"_

. . .

Gaara left the office without a word. As continued walking to first period, which he was already late for, he placed a hand on the pen in his pocket.

_Sakura Haruno…. Perhaps this school is not as dull as I originally thought…._

* * *

**Yay! School days! Fun, fun, fun...**

**Say what? The Akatsuki gives Sakura rides to school? O.o Ooooookkkaaaayyyyy...**

**Who hates prep students? *raises hand***

**Oooooooo... Sakura has a secret! I KNEW SHE AND TOBI WERE PLANNING WORLD DOMINATION! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ...or maybe that's just me.**

**Nice to see Tsunade's in such a good mood today, no?**

**Oh noz! what's running through Gaara's sadistic little mind?**

**Thanks for reading everyone! Next chapter will be up soon!**

**Veni, Vidi, Vici...**

_**Shadow**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey kids! What's up? Shadow here with a new chapter! *yayz!***

**This chapter is dedicated to my first reviewers Melyss and ll Forget-Me-Not ll. Thanks guys! You da best!**

**Hufflepuff, I am sooooooo ignoring you. Inkbrush... wazzzzzup? Long time, no chat. XDXDXDXDXD**

**Anyways, I don't own Naruto, but if I did the Akatsuki would rule the world and Sasuke would be raped by Orochimaru.**

**Pein: Woot woot! You know that's right! ^3^**

**Sasuke: ...Why?**

**Shadow: Cuz you deserve it. You know you do.**

**Read, Review, all that stuff. Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

She wasn't on the right floor.

The realization came crashing down upon Sakura as she sped through the empty halls of the Academy. Everyone was in class; everyone except her. Once she had left Tsunade's office, she had run until she reached the nearest bathroom, in which she had promptly splashed ice cold water on her face. However the chill of the water could not match the frost of those pale green eyes. As she tried to recover from her encounter, time had slipped away from her. Now she was late for her first period class and on her first day too! Sakura picked up her pace and zipped around the corner of the hall to reach the stair well.

_CRASH!_

Sakura was sent sprawling, as did the person she had slammed into. Groaning in pain and clutching her head, Sakura pulled herself up and mumbled an apology.

"I-I'm so sorry!" she began. "I didn't see you!"

The person she had collided with was a small mouse of a girl. She had long dark hair that seemed to be tinted blue. Her skin was pale and her body seemed fragile. She was shaking from head to toe as she began to pick up all of her folders that had been scattered across the hallway. Sakura bent down and began to help the girl pick up her stuff. She looked up into the girl's face and noticed her eyes were just as pale as her skin. The girl squeaked in protest.

"P-p-please. You d-don't need to d-do that." she exclaimed. Sakura could barely hear her. She was so quiet.

"It's ok," she said. "It's my fault anyway. I don't mind." In silence they picked up the rest of the girl's belongings. Once everything was packed back into the girl's bag, they both stood and smiled at each other. The girl shouldered her bag and bowed to Sakura.

"Th-thank you," she stammered. "Your help was m-much appreciated. M-my n-name is Hinata Hyyuga."

Sakura bowed back. "I'm Sakura." She straightened and glanced at the clock on the wall. She was ten minutes late. Wincing, she turned back to the girl.

"Hinata-chan? Do you suppose you could direct me to room B102?"

Hinata raised her eyebrows. "C-culture Studies with K-Kurenai-sensei?"

"The very same."

"I was j-just on m-my way there." Hinata grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her back down the hall in a swift jog. "C-come on! We're already l-late!"

. . .

The two girls arrived at the classroom in less than two minutes. They stood panting outside of the sliding glass door, smiling with triumph as they recovered. Their joy was short lived however. The tinted door slammed open and a tall imposing woman with red eyes stood and glared down at them.

"You are very late," she hissed. She stood aside and the two girls walked ashamedly into the classroom. The eyes of twenty-five other students were upon them. Sakura's face burned with embarrassment and poor Hinata looked like she was ready to curl up and die. Kurenai-sensei shut the door and approached them. She held a yard stick in one hand and a thick text book in the other. She dropped the book onto the desk behind them and brought the yard stick down upon it with a loud _crack!_ Hinata screeched and the class snickered. Kurenai turned her burning stare to Sakura.

"You must be the new student." she said, slowly.

Sakura bowed quickly. "Sakura Haruno."

Kurenai pointed her yard stick at Sakura's face. "Well then get this through your skull, Haruno-chan. I do not tolerate misbehavior in this classroom. I expect quality work and effort and above all, I expect respect. So far, you have failed to impress me. I expect you to try harder in the future and to become a star pupil. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sensei!" Sakura yipped. The class was trying to smother their laughter at the sight of the new girl getting hammered.

Kurenai turned on Hinata. "Miss Hyyuga!" Hinata gave a shrill yelp.

"You are one of my best students. However, you have been in my class long enough to my rules. And this is your third unexcused tardy this month. I'm afraid I'm going to have to assign you a detention." Hinata looked like she had been struck. She swayed slightly and Sakura leaped forward and caught Hinata as she fainted. The class couldn't handle it any more. They howled with laughter. Kurenai clapped her hands and the class became silent.

"Naruto-kun," she sighed. "Please come help Hinata-chan."

A boy with wild blond hair stood from the middle of the class and wove his way through the maze of desks. Once he reached Sakura and Hinata, he pried the latter from Sakura's arms and winked.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan," he whispered. "I'll take care of Hinata-chan now. And you'll fit right in here at the Academy. Believe it!"

With that, Naruto took the limp Hinata to the empty seat next to him.

_At least she has friends,_ Sakura thought. _Maybe I can be her friend too._

Sakura turned to Kurenai. "Sensei. If I may, Hinata was only late because she was helping me find my way to class. I never would have made here without her."

Kurenai turned to examine Sakura. The pink haired teen held her ground.

"Please, Sensei! If Hinata hadn't been so kind and selfless, she would have been here on time and I would still be wandering the halls."

Kurenai closed her eyes and sighed. "Very well, Sakura-chan. I will lift the punishment from Hinata. But this is her final warning." Sakura bowed and Kurenai sat at her desk.

"All seats are taken except those in the back row, Sakura-chan," the teacher said tiredly. "Choose one of those and let me finish my lesson."

Sakura bowed again and retreated to the back row. Murmurs from the class followed her as she walked.

"_She got Hyyuga out of detention! I wonder if she could—"_

"_What's with her hair? If I did that, Boob-nade would—"_

"_The back row? She can't sit there!"_

"—_and when he finds out, he's gonna hurt her."_

"_For the new girl's sake, I hope he doesn't show up today…"_

Most of the gossip had nothing to do with her. Instead, everyone seemed concerned by the fact that she was going to sit in the back row. Upon reaching the four back desks, she began to be drawn towards the one closest to the window. Peering out of the thick glass, her breath caught. The view was of the magnificent courtyard that she had seen coming in. She saw the fountain and the cobblestone paths. She saw the beautiful gardens and the faded winter trees. From the third floor she could also see what she hadn't seen before. The forest stretched out to the tips of the horizon, some trees brown, red, orange, yellow, or deep green. Rolling gray clouds gathered in the sky and the rain fell softly. In the far distance, she saw a disturbance on the horizon and realized it was the skyline of the capital city of Konoha. The sight was completely breathtaking and Sakura fell in love with it immediately. She dropped her bag next to the window desk and sat down in it, claiming her place in the classroom.

The class, on the other hand, gasped in complete horror.

Sakura turned to face them and found that all eyes were on her yet again.

_What?_ she mouthed. They only stared at her.

"Sakura-chan!" a voice hissed. It was Naruto.

"What?" she hissed back.

Naruto's eyes were still wide with terror. He glanced at Kurenai to make sure she wasn't watching, then glanced at the door.

"Sakura-chan, you must find a new desk. Quickly!" he said.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Because if you don't, Gaara's going to—"

The glass door slid open once more. The whole class gasped and yelped and groaned. He was here.

. . .

Kurenai glanced up at the new arrival. She shook her head and sighed.

"Detention, Gaara-kun." she said blandly. The redhead stared at the teacher for a moment, then turned and slowly walked down the aisle to his seat. People shrunk away from him as he past them. They muttered stuff like _"Not my fault, not my fault!" _and _"Don't hurt her too bad, Subaku."_ Whatever they were talking about, Gaara had a feeling he wasn't going to like it. Then he reached his seat… only to find someone already sitting in it.

Sakura Haruno. The pink haired girl had cowered into the chair, eyes fixed to his. He stared into her deep emerald eyes for a moment longer, before breaking the contact and scanning the girl slowly from head to toe. This "Little Miss Cotton Candy" had the nerve to bump him in the headmaster's office, not apologize and then take his seat without consent? She was either really daring or really stupid and he believed the answer was stupid.

"Hey Bubblegum," Gaara said, with a slight smirk on his face. "You're sitting in my seat."

. . .

_Bubblegum?_

Pulling herself together, Sakura took a deep breath and straightened up, folding her hands daintily on the desk.

"Yeah, well. This desk is school property and does not belong to any one student. Therefore, this seat is not yours."

Gaara's smirk disappeared. He wasn't expecting her to put up a fight. "Technicalities," he said. "My point is that you are sitting where I normally sit. So move."

"Maybe if you say please, I'll consider your request."

"Perhaps if you apologized for bumping me in the office, I would feel inclined to do so."

"Well, if you hadn't scared the hell out of me and knocked on the door like a normal person, we wouldn't be in this situation!"

The room was dead silent. The students glanced back and forth between a pissed off Gaara and a stubborn Sakura. Naruto exchanged a pile of coins with a boy next to him. Even Kurenai had stopped her lesson to examine the fight. Gaara and Sakura glared each other down, neither yielding to the other. Gaara's eyes were filled with acid hate and Sakura's with pure stubbornness. Finally Gaara torn his gaze away and gave a low, dark chuckle. The whole class stiffened with fear at the dangerous sound. Gaara turned and sat down in the chair to Sakura's direct right. He dropped his bag and crossed his arms, staring at the ceiling.

"Well, at least I was right." He turned to examine Sakura once more and whispered, "It appears that this school will no longer be dull for me."

Sakura shuddered at the dark meaning those words could encompass.

Kurenai slapped her ruler down against her desk. The sound scared all of the students half to death, save Gaara.

"Now," she said, glaring at the students. "If I am done being interrupted… please turn in your textbooks to page 207."

* * *

**Oh snap. And who's fool enough to say that Kurenai doesn't kick ass? XD**

**I have a feeling that Sakura is going to be murdered in her sleep in the not to distant future... Just a thought.**

**Thanks for reading everybody! I gotz to get to bed before my mother murders me. I promise to update soon!**

**Veni, Vidi, Vici**

**Shadow**


	3. Chapter 3

…

…

…

…

**Sasuke: Um… Shadow-chan?**

…

**Sasuke: Okay everybody. Shadow-chan does not appear to be here at the moment so I'll make this short and sweet. Shadow doesn't own Naruto, its storyline, its characters or anything like that…. But if she did, she would probably mutilate, torture, or violate me in some strange screwed up way. *twitch***

**Pein: THEY'RE GOING TO KILL ME!**

_***Pein runs across the room and out the door. Tobi and Shadow are close behind him with the largest smiley face refrigerator magnet in the world.***_

**Tobi and Shadow: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WORLD DOMINATION!**

**Sasuke: O.o" *sweatdrop***

**Shadow: Oh yeah!**

***Skips back into room. Sasuke dives behind couch.***

**Shadow: Don't forget to read and then review kids! Now, I have to go back to TAKING OVER THE WORLD!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Sakura was relieved when the bell rung to announce the end of first period.

She gathered up her things and was out of the classroom before anyone else… including Gaara.

_What's his problem?_ Sakura fumed as she followed her map to the location of her locker. _All he did was stare at me for the entire period, like he was going to eat me!_

She turned the corner and found herself in the locker bay. Her furious thoughts continued as she looked for locker #361.

_And what was all of that crap about "the school being too dull"? This place is great…. Well, besides the maniac Culture Studies teacher._

Sakura found her locker with ease and went about to setting a combination. Once her locker was open, she reached down to take out her text books and place them in the storage compartment. Where her bag should have been was merely air.

"What's with the red clouds? Isn't that some sort of gang symbol?"

Sakura spun around. Three students stood before her. The first was a girl with brown hair tied up in buns and large, intelligent brown eyes. The second was a tall boy with the most appalling bowl haircut and hideously ugly orange leg warmers. His uniform was cut off at the elbows and his forearms were wrapped in medical bandages. The person in the center, clearly the leader, was a boy of average height with long brown hair. He wore a black head band that covered his brow and held Sakura's school bag away from his body with one hand, as though in disgust. But surprised Sakura the most about this boy was his eyes. Pale and silver as the moon, just like Hinata's. The boy sniffed disdainfully.

"Tsunade should really start thinking about filtering unwanted riffraff from this school." He threw Sakura's bag to the ground, making her books scatter everywhere. As she stood before this boy, Sakura realized that the riffraff he was speaking of was not her bag, it was Sakura herself! She put her hands on her hips and stared the boy down.

"Oh, I get it," she said. She pointed directly at the boy. "I know about people like you. Rich, snooty, and used to getting their way. You don't want me here because I'm the exact opposite of you. I'm dirt poor, I'm respectable, and I had to work to get where I am now. And I bet it just kills you that while I am nothing to you, I still stand on equal ground at your side."

Sakura reached down and picked up one of her text books. She slammed it into her locker and trembled with a rage she never knew she had.

"And you know what?" she growled. She jerked around to face him and all of his petty superiority complexes. Just looking into his perfect, well groomed face made her snap.

"I DON'T HAVE TO TAKE ANY BULLSHIT FROM YOU!"

The silence rang like the eerie chime of a bell. The three students towered over her and Sakura held her ground. When the silence became too much for any of them to endure, the pale eyed boy broke it.

"Well I guess the rumors are true," he said calmly, trying to force down the bitter taste of annoyance in his mouth. He looked up at Sakura. "You are as defiant and stubborn as you are beautiful."

The comment caught Sakura completely off guard. Did she just spew a whole bunch of insults and he responded with… flirting? His friends seemed just as startled as she did. The boy flipped his hair in effort to relieve the awkward moment.

"I suppose that the other rumors can be true as well." He stroked his head and placed a hand over his heart as though the most dazzling thought had just entered is mind. "If you can hold your own against the amazing Neji Hyyuga, then I suppose it is possible that you stood up against the infamous Gaara no Subaku."

Sakura broke out into a cold sweat. _So he's a bit vain, is he?_ she thought in exasperation.

"Don't flatter yourself, pretty boy," Sakura said blandly. "Gaara-kun scares the hell out of me. You're just an asshole."

. . .

Neji looked like Naruto had just jumped out and danced naked in front of him. Then, he had some sort of mini breakdown. He sank to the ground and howled.

"I'M NOT AN ASSHOLE! Tenten? Am I an asshole? Tell me the truth. I can handle it…"

The brown haired girl sat next to Neji and patted him on the back.

"It's ok, it's ok," Tenten crooned. "You're not an asshole that often—" Neji wailed. "—but at least she called you a pretty boy!" That stopped Neji's sobbing. He stood up and dusted himself off.

"Yes, I am quite beautiful, aren't I?" His two friends nodded enthusiastically. Neji was riled by their admiration.

"And isn't it truly a blessing to be able to spend time in my prescence?"

"YES IT IS, NEJI-KUN!" screamed the boy with the terrible fashion sense.

"And it is only fitting that someone as magnificent as I should be with someone equally striking!" Neji swooned gleefully. "So therefore, Sakura Haruno, I suggest you do yourself a favor and dedicate yourself as my girlfriend!" His buddies applauded him for his statement and his eyes closed in the bliss of the moment, awaiting Sakura's obvious answer.

Silence.

Eyes still closed, Neji sighed happily. "My new girlfriend is too stunned to say anything! Isn't that cute?"

"Uh… Neji?"

"What?"

"Where did she go?"

. . .

Once Asuma-sensei informed her that there was no seating chart in his math class, Sakura gratefully plopped herself down in the nearest seat. She had barely escaped from the narcissistic swine known as Neji Hyyuga and his lackeys. Right now she was happy that she had made it to her second period in one piece and five minutes early. As the clock ticked away, Sakura watched the people that filed into the room. Some of them definitely had their quirks. Like one boy who wore sunglasses and turned up his collar to hide his face, despite the regulation dress code. And another boy who was somewhat chubby and continuously munched on chips, which was also against the rules. Now that she noticed it, Sakura saw school policy violations everywhere. From the students to the materials to the teachers themselves. Sakura was pretty sure Asuma was not supposed to smoke in the classroom.

"Sakura-chan!"

Naruto's happy, bright face appeared only inches away from her own. Instinctively, Sakura yelped and protected herself by punching Naruto square in the face. The blond stumbled backward, nose bleeding heavily. Sakura gasped and raced to his side.

"Naruto-kun! I'm sorry! You startled me."

_More than startled._ Sakura placed a hand over her pounding heart. No one had gotten that close to her since….

"Don't worry 'bout it, Sakura," Naruto said, hands pressing down upon the bridge of his nose. "Look! It's already stopping. See?"

Sakura struggled to help him to his feet.

"Maybe I should take you to see the nurse…"

Naruto began to protest. "Really, Sakura! I'm fine, I'm fine! Can't even feel it. You don't have to—"

"I'll take him."

Sakura's head snapped up… and her heart stopped. The most attractive boy she had ever seen stood in front of her, looking down at her with beautiful opaque eyes. He was everything Sakura had imagined perfect to be. Tall? Check. Dark? Double check. Handsome? Forget handsome! He's was the epitome of gorgeous! Sakura's mouth hung open in the dazzling awe of his presence.

Naruto turned and gave the newcomer a bloody grin.

"And the amazingly dramatic Sasuke Uchiha strikes again!" he laughed. "What's up, Teme?"

Sasuke turned a heart melting half smile toward Naruto.

"Nothing's up, except the fact that you almost got KO'ed in one punch. And by a girl at that." Sasuke turned to face Sakura. "That was pretty impress— uh, are you ok, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura looked like she had seen a ghost. "Uchiha?" she whispered. Then she exploded like a demon from a fire. "YOU'RE SASUKE UCHIHA?"

Sasuke shrunk back in an attempt to not get burned by Sakura's boiling fury.

"Um… yes?"

Sakura through back her arms and turned her back to the two boys.

_How could he do this to me? He could've warned me! He could have said something like, "Oh by the way Sakura. My younger brother is incredibly hot and will most likely sweep you off your feet when you first meet him." But NO! I get just a "My brother goes to your school. Have a nice day!" UGH!_

Sakura centered all of her fury and brought down her fist onto her desk. The blow seemed to shake the whole room. All of the students stared at her in surprise. Asuma raised an eyebrow at her and then continued what he was previously doing. Sasuke approached Sakura slowly.

"Sakura-chan…?"

Sakura straightened and turned to face him, all smiles. She messed with her long hair and laughed awkwardly, trying to be cool in front of Sasuke.

"Hehe. It's nothing Sasuke-kun. I just hope you don't mind me beating the crap out of Itachi when I get home!"

. . .

It was Sasuke's turn to look stupefied.

"_What?"_ he hissed.

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

The bell signaling the beginning of second period sounded. Asuma stood up from his desk and clapped his hands for silence.

"Everybody better be in a desk and quiet!" he said, strongly. "I have long lecture to give and I want to get through it quickly. Anyone who disrupts my teaching will be given a detention immediately."

Sasuke hesitated, unsure of whether to question Sakura or follow his sensei's orders. Then deciding it was within his best interests, he slid into the seat next to Sakura and remained silent. He would have to get the information he wanted after class.

For the entire math period, Sasuke didn't take notes or memorize trigonometric formulas; he watched Sakura. He examined and analyzed everything about Sakura in that hour, from understanding the moment of her pen as it scratched against her note paper to the single bang that kept falling from the confinement of her hair ribbon and into her face. He stared at her, attempting to connect her every action to something that could lead him to information on Itachi. If he was ever going to be worth something to his father, Sasuke needed to make sure that his older brother was completely out of the picture. Almost ten years ago, Itachi seemed to get that picture, and he cut himself off from his family. He took all of his stocks and all of his inheritance and his portion of the family business and set off to travel the world. Last time the Uchiha's had heard from him, Itachi had been in Suna. Needless to say, his brother's absence had opened an opportunity for Sasuke. He had seized it eagerly and now, he was his father's favorite son and the heir to the family business. But then this new scholarship student who seemed to come from nowhere showed up and just mentioned Itachi's name. It put into perspective how fragile Sasuke's position was. All that he had worked for, his inheritance, his father's love, his _life…_ could all be blown away in the chaos of Itachi's return to the Uchiha family. Sasuke could not—would not let that happen. He would find Itachi before anyone else did and he would eliminate any threat he posed.

It seemed that Sasuke's entire balance of life rested upon the shoulders of Sakura, a pretty, pink haired girl who was furiously taking notes in the seat next to him.

* * *

**Um…. I think "WTF" sums up this entire chapter.**

**Neji had a cactus juice moment… trololololol….**

**And we see the beginning of the end of Sasuke's world… like I care! XD**

**Run, Sakura, run! That Uchiha is not good for you!**

**One more thing… Itachi… YOU'RE AN IDIOT!**

**Author's Note:**

**Kya! Thanks for reading! Chapter 4 will be posted on Monday. Then I'm going to disappear off of the face of the internet for a week because "Dream Drop Distance" comes out on Tuesday! ^.^ I'm going to be kicking ass at that game for a while so chapter 5 will be up the Monday after this one!**

**Thanks for your support and patience!**

**Veni, Vidi, Vici...**

**Shadow**


	4. Chapter 4

**As promised, here's chapter 4! Hope you like it! I don't own anything, but if I did, Sasuke's death would be DEATH BY SUFFOCATION! Anybody get that reference?**

**Sasuke: We have to talk.**

**Shadow: Oh yes. My dreams have been realized. SASUKE UCHIHA ACTUALLY **_**WANTS **_**TO TALK TO ME!**

**Sasuke: I sense sarcasm…**

**Shadow: I'm not good at advice, but I can always offer you sarcastic comments.**

**Sasuke: I saw your plans for later chapters. About me and Sakura. **

**Shadow:** **You have the right to remain silent, anything you say will be misquoted and used against you.**

**Sasuke: You can't do that to me! It's not even funny anymore!**

**Shadow: Really? I thought it was hilarious. My sense of humor must be worse than I thought.**

**Sasuke: You have to understand. Just because I'm not your favorite character doesn't mean you have to portray me as a messed up bastard!**

**Shadow: I'd like to see things from your point of view but I can't seem to get my head that far up my ass!**

**Sasuke:… You're evil.**

**Shadow: I'm worse than evil. I'M THE AUTHOR!**

**Sasuke: You're going to ruin my reputation!**

**Shadow: What reputation? You seem to think that… oh. I understand. This is about the time I called you gay and you hit me with your purse, isn't it?**

**Itachi: Foolish little brother. How will you defeat me when the author of your fanfictions is so much more awesome?**

**Shadow: Thanks Itachi! 3 Anyways! Read and review everybody! AND I MEAN REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The bell rung, ending second period. Sakura packed her bag in relief. Her hand was killing her from taking so many notes. A shadow fell across her desk as she put away her last folder. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Sasuke standing next to her with a slight smile on his face.

"What's your next class, Sakura-chan?" he asked softly.

Her cheeks burning, Sakura fumbled to pull her schedule from her bag.

"Um-uh-erm… S-science with Kabuto-sensei."

Sasuke's smile widened. "Great. We have the same class. Will you walk with me?"

Sakura's heart seemed to stutter and stop.

_Walk with you, be with you, serve you. I'll do anything for you!_ she wanted to scream. Instead, she just said, "Um, sure!"

Sasuke extended his arm and Sakura took it, a blush stretching across her face. Sasuke lead her from the classroom and into the hall. As they walked, Sasuke asked her a bunch of questions like "What's your favorite subject?" and "Did you see that new movie?"

They had just got done laughing at a joke he had made, when Sasuke seemed to turn a bit more serious.

"So Sakura-chan…"

Sakura turned her brilliant emerald eyes to Sasuke's dark ones. "Hmm?"

Sasuke turned away from her gaze and stared at the opposite wall.

"How do you know my brother?"

"What?" she asked in surprise. "You mean Itachi hasn't talked to you about anything?"

"I haven't spoken directly with him for almost ten years." Sasuke said quietly.

"Oh." Sakura looked at the ground. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Sasuke said, quickly. "I just want to know how you two met each other and how he's doing."

_Well, he helped rescue me from my psycho father and now he's part of the most notorious ten-manned mafia in the world and he has been running from the authorities for years, all while teaching me how to use illegal weapons effectively._

"He works for my guardian, who is the owner of the Akatsuki International Commerce Company." Sakura stated this as though she was commenting the weather. "He is a member of the supreme council that delegates every action of the company. My guardian is a bit paranoid, so he likes to keep all of his business partners close. Itachi is one of nine others who live with Pein and myself. It's actually not that bad. We're all kind of a super messed up family. They even throw me birthday parties and take me to amusement parks."

Not a complete lie, but definitely not the whole truth. Sakura suddenly became aware that Sasuke was no longer at her side. She turned around and saw he was twitching horribly about ten meters away from her. His eyes were wide and his body paralyzed with shock.

"You… You're the successor of the Akatsuki Company?" he choked out.

Sakura laughed and waved her hands. "No, no! I lived on the streets when I was younger. Pein just came along and took me with him. I'm more of a stray dog in his house than a daughter to him."

Sasuke seemed somewhat relieved by her answer and Sakura couldn't blame him.

The Akatsuki Company and Uchiha Industries were rivals in the business world. The Uchiha's seemed to have a lot of competition. From Sound Inc. to Uzumaki Enterprise, the Uchiha's had been attempting to purchase every scrap of market. Apparently, they had even begun to pick fights with the Kazekage Firm, which was the top of all global trade.

They continued walking and Sasuke kept grilling Sakura for information.

"But Sakura, I thought you were a scholarship student."

She nodded. "I am."

"Well then, if your father is the head of—"

"Guardian," Sakura corrected bluntly. "Pein is nothing like my father."

Sasuke sensed deep scars of hatred. Whether they were for her father or for Pein, he could not tell.

"Forgive me," he murmured. "If your guardian is the head of a large business company, why did you not rely on the money to come to this school?"

Sakura sighed. "Like I said before. I was an orphan on the streets. Pein found my looking for food in an alley one night and he felt sorry enough for me to take me home." Tears welled up into Sakura's eyes as she remembered the man's kindness. "Every night he would put me to bed and say he would have to kick me out in the morning. And every morning when I woke up, he would come up with a new reason for me to stay."

Sakura forgot for a moment where she was and she stopped in the middle of the hallway of bustling students. She stared at the ceiling with a smile on her face as she remembered.

. . .

_Five-year-old Sakura placed the freshly baked cookies in a neat pyramid on the plate. Pein-sama would be so proud of her! She had made the house spotless and successfully catered for the guests that were coming over tonight. She carried the massive plate of cookies over to the living room coffee table, setting it down with utmost care. After that, she raced back to the kitchen. She pulled a pitcher from a lower cabinet and found about ten lemons in the fridge. She sat on the floor and began to squeeze the lemons for lemonade. On her sixth lemon, she heard the lock on the door turn and a bunch of loud, angry voices rise up from the entry level. Pein-sama and the important guests must be here! Quickly, Sakura poured water and sugar into her lemon juice, making a hasty but decent tasting beverage. With pitcher in hand, the young girl skipped through the house to the stairs where the mud room was._

"_Pein-sama!" Sakura squealed. "I'm so glad you're home! I made cookies and baked brownies and look! I even made—" Sakura took one look at Pein-sama and the pitcher of lemonade slipped from her hands. His face black and red, a mixture of bruises and blood. One of his eyes was swollen shut and his lip was split. He was being supported by two men she had never seen. One was a tall man with gel slicked white hair and the other was attractive and dark haired with frightening red eyes. Many more unfamiliar people were crowded behind them. The whole scene scared the young girl stiff. The scary people, her caregiver's bloody face… Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs. All of the people were startled and Pein-sama called out in a tortured voice, "Silence her!" _

_A woman with blue dyed hair approached the five-year-old swiftly. Upon reaching Sakura, she placed a hand over the screaming girl's mouth and eased her to the floor. She placed two fingers on Sakura's windpipe._

"_Shh, shh," the woman whispered. "Everything is going to be ok. Hush, little one. Hush." As the woman spoke, the pressure on her throat increase and Sakura was lulled into unconsciousness. The last thing she heard was the woman speaking to Pein-sama._

"_You can't give her up to him, Nagato," she said. "You saw that man. You know what he will do to her!"_

"…_I know." Pein-sama whispered._

_Sakura awoke in her bed. The lamp on her bedside table had been switched on and her door was closed. The house was quiet. Sakura was scared. Who were all of those people? What had happened to Pein-sama? Why did he have that lady make her sleep? Confused tears slipped down the young girl's face. She pressed her fist against her mouth in an attempt to muffle the sounds of her weeping. It didn't work however. Soon she was sobbing, her chest heaving with an invisible weight. The door creaked open and somebody entered. The bed sunk as the person sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her. Sakura didn't know or care who it was. She just wanted someone to make the world right again. She turned to the person and buried her face into their chest, accepting the comfort they offered. After a little while, her crying stopped and she was reduced to faint hiccups. A hand stroked Sakura's hair, while the other gripped her tighter. She was scared to look up and see who she had comforted her in her moment of weakness. What if it was the scary man with the white hair? What if it was someone even more frightening? A wisp of beautiful sunlight fell before Sakura's face. It swayed and flowed, like silk on a breeze. Curious, Sakura reached out to touch the sunlight. She twisted it in her fingers. It felt a bit like… hair? The person whom she was leaning against gave a low chuckle. Sakura gasped and released the hair._

"_It's okay, un. I don't mind." cooed a pleasant voice. Sakura looked up into an equally pleasant face. He had sharp features, somewhat like a bird's and just as delicate. The only thing that marred his appearance was a large hospital bandage over his left eye. His other eye, on the other hand, was a beautiful bluish-grey. The man stood and held out his arms to Sakura._

"_Come on, un," he said. "Let's go see how Leader-sama is doing, un."_

_Sakura stared up at the man. "L-Leader-sama?"_

_The man smiled. "Right," he chuckled again. "You call him by his name don't you, un? He's Pein to you, un."_

_Sakura crawled over and allowed the man to pick her up and carry her out of the room._

"_By the way, un, my name is Deidara, un." he said._

"_Deidara?" Sakura asked._

_Deidara nodded his head in confirmation. "Un."_

"_Mmm… Deidara-sama?"_

"_Yes, un?"_

"_My name is Sakura, not 'un'." she said in a matter-of-fact tone._

_Deidara chuckled at this comment for the rest of the way to Pein-sama's room. When they reached the closed door, Deidara set down the girl gently._

"_I wish you the best of luck, Sakura, un," he said. "Remember that I am your friend, un. We are all your friends, un."_

_With that, Deidara turned and disappeared down the hallway._

"_We?" asked Sakura. But her new friend was already gone._

_Sakura stood at Pein-sama's bed side. The woman who had made her sleep, a nice woman named Konan, hugged her and stroked her hair. Pein-sama was still in bad condition. While all the blood had been cleaned up, he still had gaping holes in his face where some of his piercings had been ripped out. He had two black eyes and his breathing was labored. But he was, surprisingly, still awake._

"_Sakura…"_

_Sakura lifted her head, her eyes puffy and red from all of her tears. _

"_Eh?" she whispered. Pein-sama turned to face the girl. His eyes had turned to a dull gray. Sakura sometimes saw Pein-sama's eyes turn different colors, but they were usually an unusual shade of orange._

_Pein-sama blinked slowly at her, eyes filled with an emotion Sakura had never seen before. With difficulty, he extended an arm to her._

"_Come," he said._

_Sakura left the comfort of Konan's arms and curled up against Pein-sama's side. His arm wrapped around her tightly. They remained like that for a long while, the silence stretching into the long hours of the night. Pein-sama suddenly shifted._

"_Sakura," he murmured. Sakura looked up at him. "Your father came for you today."_

_Sakura went rigid with terror. Instinctively, she gripped the blanket that covered Pein-sama and whimpered. Konan placed her hands on Sakura._

"_Nagato…" she hissed. Pein-sama continued to stare at the frightened girl and kept speaking._

"_He found out that you are here with me and he demanded that I return you to him."_

_Sakura began to tremble and tears slipped down her face._

"_Nagato!" Konan cried. "Can't you see what you're doing to her?" Pein-sama ignored her._

"_He said that he would to anything to get you back." Pein-sama's eyes seemed to drill into Sakura. "He said he was going to go to court in order to take you away and he attacked me for good measure. I can't protect you from him, Sakura."_

"_Stop it, Nagato! She's just a child! You can't do this to—"_

"_I WON'T GO BACK TO HIM!" screamed Sakura. Pein-sama and Konan stared at the small girl. Sakura ripped away from her caregiver's grasp. Hot tears flowed down her face. "He hurt me!" she screamed. "He did things to me! He took my mother away!" Sakura collapsed on the floor, sobbing. Pein-sama merely looked at her._

"_I can't protect you from him," he said. "Only you can protect yourself. But until you are able to do so, I will do my best to give you the strength you need." _

_Pein-sama turned away from the small girl. "We go to the courts tomorrow. I suggest you get some sleep." With a smile, he added, "I'll have to kick you out in the morning."_

_Feeling betrayed, Sakura stumbled away from the bed where Pein-sama lay. _

_How could he? How could he? _

_She turned and raced from the room, tears streaming behind her._

. . .

"Pein just felt obligated to take care of me I suppose," Sakura said, turning to Sasuke with a smile. "I don't need or deserve any of his money."

Again, not the whole truth, but it was close enough.

"Come on," she laughed. "Let's get to class before we're late!"

Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand and raced down the hall, dragging the Uchiha with her as she ran away from her past.

* * *

**So Gaara was right. Sakura is hiding something. I love flashbacks. There's going to be a bunch of them in this fic. Oh and by the way, if you read the little banter between me and Sasuke earlier, you've probably figured out that Sasuke will not be the good guy for long. But you will just have to keep reading to find out what happens! See you guys next Monday!**

**Veni, Vidi, Vici…**

**Shadow**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shadow: Well hello everyone!**

***dodges rotten tomato***

**Shadow: I just got lost on the path life and—**

***dodges shoe***

**Shadow: Oh come on! I'm really, really, REALLY, **_**really—**_

***gets smacked in face with brick***

***passes out***

**Sasuke: … She really is sorry you know.**

***Barely dodges unmanned flaming objects***

**Sasuke: ALRIGHT! I'm going! Shadow-chan doesn't own anything and she wants you to review—GAHH!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_Look . I'm really sorry._

Gaara stared at his phone. How the hell had she gotten his phone number? Slowly, he opened the new text message, eyes scanning blankly over the note. He rolled his eyes before typing back a response.

**For what, Bubblegum?**

Sakura jumped slightly when her phone vibrated in her lap, hurriedly glancing at Kabuto-sensei, the science teacher. Sasuke glanced at her questioningly. Sakura shook her head as she read Gaara's reply. Making sure the teacher's back was turned, she answered quickly.

_For bumping you in the office, for taking your seat, for anything else I've done to upset you or make you hate me._

Gaara frowned.

**Hate you? I don't hate you. You're just incredibly stupid and annoying.**

Sakura glared at the back of Gaara's head.

_Bastard._

**Yes, I know.**

_Seriously though. I thought you were going to kill me earlier!_

**I was considering it.**

Sakura stared hard at the message, trying to determine if Gaara was serious or joking.

…**I was kidding, Bubblegum.**

_Oh ok._

**Baka**

_Teme_

**Ugly**

_Freak_

**Kiss-up**

_Pussy_

**Cock sucker**

_Ass licker_

**And don't you forget it.**

By this point, Sakura was struggling to contain her howls of laughter by knocking her head against the desk. Gaara himself put a hand over his mouth to hide his low chuckles. Sasuke and the majority of the class were staring at them like they were crazy.

"Is there something wrong, Miss Haruno, Mr. Subaku?"

"No sir," the two said together, straightening up and looking at the teacher. Kabuto grunted and turned back to his lecture. Sakura and Gaara paid attention for the rest of the class, but the smiles never left their faces.

. . .

Sakura finished gathering all of her belongings the moment the bell rang. After shoving various notebooks into her bag, she turned with a large smile on her face.

"Hey Gaara-kun! Would you like to…"

Gaara was nowhere to be seen.

"…walk to class with me." Sakura finished, slightly disappointed. Sighing, she picked up her bag and walked out of class.

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura turned to see Sasuke running out of the science classroom, swearing as he tripped over a non-existent stair. He caught up with her and grabbed her arm, panting slightly.

"Where are you going?" he asked hastily.

"To fourth period," Sakura said, blushing at the close proximity they were at. Sasuke snorted and straightened up.

"Obviously," he said rolling her eyes. "I meant what class."

Sakura's blush increased tenfold. Sasuke noted this and put it in the back of his mind for use later.

"Gym with—"

"Gai-sensei," a voice groaned from behind the two. Naruto trotted up between Sakura and Sasuke and slung his arms around their shoulders.

"Man, that guy is a slave driver! I've been flunking his class for years." whined the blond.

"Really?" asked Sakura nervously. Sasuke shook his head.

"That's only because Naruto is a lazy ass," he reassured her. "Isn't the right, Dobe?"

Naruto scowled. "Shut up, Teme!"

Sakura giggled, the exchange between the two boys reminding her of the conversation she had recently had. Sasuke turned to look at her, a frown on his face.

"Oh yeah, Sakura-chan," he said. "Care to explain what happened between you and Subaku?"

"Eh?" Naruto turned his wide blue eyes to Sakura as well. "I heard about that! Did you actually manage to get Gaara-kun to _laugh_? Like, really laugh?"

Sakura shrugged. "It was more of a chuckle. We just had an interesting conversation that ended with us throwing insults at each other." She laughed. "Somehow we found that funny."

Naruto snickered. "Yeah, that sounds like Gaara." Sasuke continued to frown.

"You should really stay away from Subaku, Sakura."

Sakura and Naruto turned to look at Sasuke. "Why?" they asked together.

Sasuke's face darkened. "He's dangerous. You of all people should know that, Naruto."

Naruto then frowned. "You know the circumstances behind that, Sasuke."

"He put you in the hospital."

Sakura gasped. "He what?"

Sasuke nodded, focusing on the pink-haired girl now that he had gotten her attention.

"Yep. Subaku broke some of Naruto's ribs and his collarbone and fractured his jaw." Sakura stared at Naruto in disbelief and horror. The blond merely shrugged.

"It wasn't really that—"

"And Naruto wasn't the only victim," Sasuke continued, cutting off Naruto. "Subaku has a record for violence and anybody in the school could relate some pretty terrible things that he's done. He's a _monster_ Sakura."

Sakura bowed her head. _He seemed so…_ Sakura didn't know what to think. Gaara was defiantly far from friendly, but he didn't seem heartless. Sure he was lacking some vital social skills, but besides that he seemed pretty tame. Why was Sasuke beating down upon Gaara while Naruto was sticking up for him? No, Gaara wasn't a monster. He was just…

"Misunderstood," whispered Sakura. Sasuke paused in his rant about how violent and messed up Gaara was and glanced at her.

"What?" he said, blankly. Sakura closed her eyes and shook head.

"Nothing," she murmured. She opened her eyes, a huge smile on her face. "Thanks for the warning Sasuke-kun!" The two boys stared at her as she skipped down the hall. "Come on!" she called. "We're going to be late to class!" Sasuke swore as he realized how soon the bell would ring and raced down the hallway. Sakura was about to follow him when Naruto reached out and caught her arm.

"Sakura-chan…" he said softly, staring at the ground.

Sakura stared at him with large green eyes. Naruto sighed, before looking at her directly.

"Please don't judge Gaara-kun based on what others say." The seriousness in Naruto's brilliant blue eyes smothered Sakura's thoughts, making her focus intensely on the words that came from his mouth. "Gaara doesn't have any friends. Not because no one likes him, but because he doesn't allow it. Gaara—" Naruto cut himself off as though he was about to reveal something he shouldn't. "Gaara's had a really messed up life. What Sasuke said was true. Gaara is very violent, but he's trying to be better." Naruto's voice took on a pleading tone.

"Please, Sakura-chan!" the blond begged. "Please don't judge him! You probably won't ever see him in this good of a mood ever again and he'll probably act like an asshole tomorrow! But please just give him a chance."

Sakura twitched. _Gaara was in a good mood?_

Naruto sighed and released her arm. "You'll never be able to understand what he's been through. But at least you know now that he does have a good side."

With that, Naruto turned heel and ran across the hallway and turned a corner, disappearing from Sakura's sight. Sakura stood in the almost empty hallway, staring at the place Naruto had been.

_Gaara's had a really messed up life._

_He's trying to be better._

_Please give him a chance._

_You'll never be able to understand what he's been through_

Confused, Sakura turned and ran to her next class, managing to change and enter the gym seconds before the bell rang. Sasuke was there stretching, already changed into his gym uniform.

"Hey," he said casually. "What took you so long?"

Sakura shook her head. "Chatting with Naruto."

Sasuke snorted. "Yeah, he does manage to take up a lot of time, doesn't he? At least he's entertaining."

Sakura was about reply, when the most hideous creature she had ever seen leaped out in front of the chatting class.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOD MORNING YOUTH!" a tall man wearing a green one piece work out suit screamed. The class let forth a collective groan, except for one student who looked suspiciously like the gym teacher.

"GOOD MORNING GAI-SENSEI!" the bowl-haired-and-bad-fashion-sense-kid screamed back.

_Oh no. It's that guy from earlier,_ Sakura thought with a large sweatdrop rolling down her head. Seeing her appalled look, Sasuke laughed.

"You'll get used to it," he said.

"LET'S START TODAY BY MAKING OUR FOUNTAINS OF YOUTHFUL ENERGY FLOURISH BY RUNNING 50 INVIGORATING LAPS AROUND THE TRACK!"

"YES GAI-SENSEI!" screamed the boy, while the rest of the class moaned.

Sakura glanced at Sasuke to see if she was trapped in some bad joke. He was grimly retying his shoe laces before doing some more running related stretches.

Groaning, Sakura plopped down and began to stretch her body in order to run the laps effectively. She focused on the task at hand and not on distracting things in her life;

Like attractive Uchiha's, bad memories, and Gaara no Subaku.

. . .

Naruto zipped into his math class at the exact moment the bell rang. Asuma glanced at the blond before rolling his eyes and beginning his lesson. Naruto strolled casually to the back of the room, casually saying 'hi' to a shaking and blushing Hinata in the front row. After reaching the back row, he plopped down in the seat directly next to Gaara, who was listening to music and staring blankly out the window, head cradled in one hand while drumming out a beat with his other. Naruto tapped the redhead's shoulder, trying to get his attention. Gaara didn't notice.

"Gaara!" Naruto hissed.

Gaara still didn't hear him. Naruto glared at the oblivious teenager, frustration growing when an idea came to his head. Hastily, the blond pulled out his own iPod and scroll through the playlist before selecting a song. Then, he reached over to where Gaara's red iPod rested in his lap. Faster than the redhead could notice, Naruto unplugged Gaara's headphones and plugged them into his own music device. Gaara twitched as whatever song he was previously listening to changed abruptly to "I'm a Barbie Girl". The redhead slowly turned and glared at Naruto. The blond smiled and waved.

Pulling out his headphones to silence the offending music, he growled menacingly, "What?"

Naruto shrugged. "Oh nothing. Just wanted to say that me and the new girl were talking about you."

Something flashed in Gaara's eyes as he glanced at Naruto then quickly looked back out the window.

"So what?" he said quietly. Naruto noticed Gaara's uncharacteristic reaction and decided to mess with him a bit.

"_So…_ she seemed pretty interested in you." Gaara didn't respond. Naruto leaned back in his chair thoughtfully.

"You know Sasuke was telling her a whole bunch of crap about you and she didn't seem to care."

"…What kind of crap?"

"Oh the usual," Naruto said. "You're violent and crazy and have no social life."

Gaara turned to his companion and rolled his eyes. "That's not really crap Naruto. What he said is mostly true."

"Ah come on Gaara!" the blond whined. "Don't be like that! The point is that she didn't seem to care about you're record, you're mental state or you're apparent people problems."

Gaara turned away again, this time putting his headphones back into his iPod and turning up the volume. Naruto growled and ripped out one of his ear buds.

"Dammit Gaara! You're not going to get anywhere if you keep drowning people out! She might be willing to give you a chance. But she can't do that if you don't let her in!"

Gaara ignored the blond and took his headphone back, placing it in his ear as though nothing had happened. Naruto grumbled about how stubborn the redhead was before turning to the math lesson he had previously been ignoring. Gaara glanced at the blond out of the corner of his eye, silently wondering how much of his gossiping was true. He reached into his pocket and gripped the black pen with red kanji that resided in it. Though he knew he shouldn't, Gaara let his mind wander to things it shouldn't focus on;

Like bastard Uchiha's, troubling possibilities, and Sakura Haruno.

* * *

**Well…. That was fun.**

**I again apologize for how pathetically late this chapter is. I know that you guys don't want excuses, you want a story!**

**OH! By the way, I'm opening up a questionnaire. If there's a question that you've been dying to ask or tell a Naruto character, ask or say it in your review and you'll get an answer in the following chapter!**

**I will update again as soon as possible! I promise!**

**Veni, Vidi, Vici…**

**Shadow**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm loving the reviews I'm getting! Especially the one about my grammar issues. XD Thank you **_**Lil Kitsune chan**_** for noticing that. For those of you who don't know what I'm talking about, I managed to forget that "your" and "you're" are two different things. Hey I was tired. Anyways, I don't think anybody read the note at the bottom of Chapter 5, so I'll repeat it.**

****IMPORTAT MESSAGE****

**I'M OPENING A QUESTIONARIE FOR THE NARUTO CHARACTERS! IF THERE IS ANY QUESTION YOU WANT TO ASK OR SOMETHING YOU WANT TO SAY TO **_**ANYONE, **_**PUT IT IN A REVIEW AND YOU WILL BE GIVEN AN ANSWER IN THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER! **

**Sound good? You can ask them loaded questions, cuz they're funny… like this one!**

**Shadow: HEY SASUKE!**

**Sasuke: what?**

**Shadow: How does it feel to be out of the closet?**

**Sasuke: WHAT!? I'm not out of the closet!**

**Shadow: Oh. You really should come out. It's not like anyone is going to judge you.**

**Sasuke: THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! I was never **_**in **_**the closet.**

**Shadow: Oooohhhh! Ok. You were just born that way? ;)**

**Sasuke: I'M NOT GAY! ! ! ! ! ! ! **

**Shadow: Lol. Read and review people. Oh! And ask Sasuke awkward questions! So when was you're last wet dream about Itachi?**

**Sasuke: GAAAHHH!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Good morning class!" Shizune-sensei said cheerfully. "We have a new student with us and I hope you will all make her feel welcome." Sakura stood and bowed to the Home Ed class. The class seemed to be entirely made up of girls except for one student in a male uniform at the back of the class. Shizune continued speaking.

"Your assignment today is to make me the best chocolate chip cookie that I have ever had!"

The class broke out into excited whispers.

Shizune smiled at her students' enthusiasm. "You have one hour. Get with your assigned partners and go to your kitchens. Get baking!"

The group of female students broke up, chatting as they dispersed, leaving Sakura and the male student standing in front of the teacher. Shizune smiled at both of them.

"Sakura, this is Haku." she said gesturing to the boy. She beckoned him closer and he hesitantly came forward to stand next to Sakura. He had long hair and delicate facial features. He had large brown eyes that just made him seem very huggable. Sakura smiled widely at him, ignoring the fact that his overall appearance seemed very feminine.

"Hi Haku!" she said brightly. Haku blinked, apparently taken aback by her upbeat attitude.

"H-hello." he said softly.

Shizune looked somewhat surprised. "Well it looks like you two will be fantastic partners." She turned to Sakura. "Haku doesn't normally speak much, so I'm surprised he answered you at all."

"Oh…" Sakura glanced at Haku, who had turned his head away from the conversation. Shizune leaned close to Sakura, her voice dropping to a low whisper.

"Haku hasn't experienced much friendly behavior. He's been teased about his appearance and his sexual orientation since he first came here. He really needs someone to be his friend." Shizune drew herself back and stared intensely at Sakura.

"Can I count on you, Miss Haruno?"

Sakura glanced at Haku, who was shifting awkwardly from side to side while twisting a long strand of his beautiful hair. He was biting lower lip while his large eyes darted from the floor to Sakura's examining eyes. The only thing Sakura wanted to do right now was glomp the boy for being so freaking adorable. She turned to look her teacher with a smile on her face

"Of course Sensei."

. . .

"You're really pretty."

Sakura stopped mixing the ingredients in the large bowl she was holding to examine the boy behind her. Haku was leaning against one of the counters in the mini kitchen, staring at the floor. He had tied his hair up into a top knot in order to keep it out of the cookie dough. He still avoided her eyes and shifted nervously whenever Sakura spoke directly to him. Her eyes softened when she looked at him. He was like a little kid and was just too damn cute!

"Thanks," she said with a wide smile. "You're kinda good-looking yourself."

Haku blushed. "R-really?"

Sakura laughed. "Yup! Now can you hand me that baking pan, handsome?"

Haku gave her a small smile and reached for the pan. After placing the globs of cookie dough on the pan, Sakura placed it in the oven and closed the door. _40 more minutes,_ she thought as she glanced at the clock. _That gives us enough time to make two extra batches._ Sakura leaned against the counter and smiled at Haku.

"Well, we've got 12 minutes before the first batch is done," she said. "So… you got a girlfriend, Haku?"

Haku looked up, startled. Sakura then mentally slapped herself, remembering the conversation she had had with Shizune.

_He's been teased about his appearance and his sexual orientation since he first came here._

"Or is it _boyfriend?_" She winked at him, trying to cover her slip-up.

However, Haku seemed even more at a loss for words.

"I-um-that is—"

"I'm sorry," Sakura said quickly. "I didn't mean to offend you. I was just wondering…"

"No, it's fine." Haku whispered.

He scratched his head, staring at this floor.

"I don't have a boyfriend… or girlfriend," he added hastily, glancing up at her. Sakura just nodded. "Well, I did at one point…. We had known each other since we were both really young. We were together for a little while, but then something happened. Now there's a new guy, but I don't think he likes me the way I like him."

"Ugh, don't you hate when that happens?" Sakura shifted to sit on the floor of the small kitchen. Haku joined her as she continued. "I mean there's this guy I met today, who's absolutely _beautiful._ But I just don't think—"

"Sasuke Uchiha?" Haku interrupted with a twinkle in his eye. Sakura stared at him.

"How did you know?" she asked incredulously. Haku laughed.

"Because every girl who meets him falls head over heels in love with him until they find out how much of an asshole he is."

Sakura was stunned. "He's not an asshole," she said a little defensively. Haku laughed again, this time without a little of his joy.

"Yeah," he murmured, a sad look over taking his features. "Kimi said the exact same thing."

Wanting desperately to change the subject, Sakura asked, "Kimi?"

Haku turned his large brown eyes to her emerald ones.

"Kimimaro," he said plainly. "He abandoned me for your Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura stared at him as he continued.

"It's what Uchiha does," he said looking away. "He befriends those who he believes can be of use to him. Kimimaro is the heir to Sound Incorporated. Sasuke thinks that by wrapping Kimi around his finger, he can gain favors for his family business. The same is true of others, like Neji Hyyuga and Naruto Uzumaki."

Sakura's head shot up at the mention of those she knew. Haku glanced at her.

"So you know them? Yes, just a couple more of Sasuke's pawns, trapped in his little game of life."

He turned to look at the pink-haired girl fully. "Did he try to become your friend, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura twitched and nodded. He held her gaze with a look of something close to pity.

"He's using you, Sakura-chan," Haku said quietly. "Sasuke Uchiha does not have friends. Only followers. I suggest you move on, like I did." The oven beeped loudly, startling both of them. Sakura, too stunned by Haku's words to move, so she continued to sit as the boy stood and walked towards the oven. Pausing as he reached to open the oven door, Haku turned to Sakura with large, concerned eyes.

"He wants something from you, Sakura-chan…. Please be careful."

. . .

Sakura stared at the giant plate of cookies in her arms.

_What am I supposed to do with all of these?_ she asked herself, a giant sweatdrop rolling down her head. Haku had insisted that she take all of the cookies they had baked. He said that he didn't really have a sweet tooth and she had done most of the work anyway. Next thing she knew, Sakura was landed with a large plate of chocolate chippy goodness.

"Hey Sakura-chan!"

Sakura looked up to see two people walking towards her. "Hey guys!"

Hinata waved timidly while Naruto beamed at her.

"So," Naruto said stopping in front of her. "Are you happy that we finally get a break—are those cookies!?"

"Break?" Sakura asked, handing Naruto a large cookie.

"It's l-lunch time, S-Sakura-chan." Hinata said, twiddling her fingers nervously as Naruto scarfed down his treat.

"Oh!" Sakura said in surprise. "I never checked to see when my lunch break was."

Finishing his cookie, Naruto wiped the crumbs off his mouth and nodded vigorously.

"Yeah! So we were wondering if you would be interested in eating lunch with us…?" He trailed off as though he was scared to be rejected by Sakura. The pink haired girl laughed.

"I'd love to!" she said with a smile. A relieved grin broke out on Naruto's face.

"Great!" he grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her down a random hall, Hinata trailing close behind. "Let's go! Everyone's waiting!"

. . .

"—and this is Kiba! He thinks he's a dog, but he actually has a really, really big dog named Akamaru, but he's really nice so I hope you get to meet him! That's Ino, Kiba's girlfriend. We call her BBB for short! It stands for 'Blond Bimbo Bitch' and—ow, Kiba! That hurt!—The one eating all of your cookies is Choji. He likes to eat, sleep, and eat, so it's easy to be his friend. This is Shikamaru. He's really, really lazy but he's super smart, even though he doesn't HELP HIS STUPID BLOND FRIENDS WITH THEIR MATH HOMEWORK—OW! No Ino! I swear! I wasn't talking about you! Gah!—Anyways, the creepy one over there is Shino and nobody really knows a lot about him because he barely talks, but we do know that he has this weird fascination with bugs! You already know Hinata-chan, but I'll tell you some stuff about her. She has really good eyesight and her favorite color is purple and she likes chocolate cake—Hinata-chan? You look really red, are you all right?—The last one over there with Shino is Sai. He's got a problem with emotions and can't understand sarcasm to save his life. He's also an extreme pervert, but I think you're safe because you're a girl—

Sakura exhaled in relief as Naruto's attention turned toward the pale boy known as Sai. To be honest, she was really overwhelmed. Naruto had so many friends.

"Hey Naruto?"

Naruto paused his assault on Sai.

"Eh, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura shrugged. "I was just wondering where Sasuke was. Oh, and Gaara-kun too!"

The table went silent and everybody stared at her. Sakura became slightly nervous. Naruto stood up, not looking directly at her while rubbing the back of his head.

"Umm, Sakura-chan? It's best if we leave those two alone. Gaara-kun is generally a very anti-social person, so he normally eats lunch alone on the roof. And Sasuke…" Naruto took a deep breath, closing eyes that most likely shone with hurt. "Sasuke's made it _very_ clear that he wants nothing to do with us." Everyone at the lunch table was deathly quiet, staring at Naruto with concern or glaring at a certain table with acid hate. Sakura glanced at Naruto and then towards the table everyone else was looking. Sasuke sat at the center of the cafeteria, surrounded by a people she didn't know. He was laughing loudly and exchanging high fives with a couple of jocks. Sakura looked back to Naruto who was being sat down by Hinata. Everyone else turned away in disgust. Hinata looked up at Sakura, slight defiance in her eyes.

"Go to him if you want." she said bluntly, no trace of a stammer in her voice. Everyone else now looked at Sakura. Not with hate, but with pity. Sakura couldn't stand it. She reached across the table and jerked her plate of cookies out of Choji's large hands.

"J-just want to give him a c-cookie." she mumbled before darting away to the table.

. . .

"So he's hooked another one has he?" Shikamaru asked lazily, folding his arms.

"She's just another stupid whore!" snarled Kiba.

"No she's not," Naruto whispered. Everybody stared at him, questioningly. Naruto smiled slightly.

"Did I tell you that she made Gaara laugh?"

Surprise was evident on every face at the table. Then they all turned to face the direction the pink haired beauty had gone, curiosity peaked and all wondering just who the hell was Sakura Haruno.

* * *

**Meh. Had to end it somewhere. Next chapter is where Sasuke "begins" to turn into a dick, so beware. Also, we get a little Sakura/Gaara confrontation! Yayz!**

**Review and ask questions!**

**Veni, Vidi, Vici,**

**Shadow**


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy NaNoWriMo everybody!**

**You know what that means! I will be updating ****everyday this month!****That means by the end of November, you will have a 36 chapter story! Yayz!**

**Okay! Its question time!**

**From **_**hime-uchiha-chan **_**to Itachi:**

**Will you marry me? :D**

**Itachi: …Hn.**

**Shadow: Is that a yes?**

**Itachi: Hn.**

**Shadow:… whatever.**

**From **_**xxSexyandIKnowItxx **_**to Sakura:**

**Wat would u do if Gaara had a thing for Justin Bieber?**

**Sakura: 0.0**

**Shadow: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Sakura: Uh… I guess I would go to concerts with him and then I would try to figure out if he was gay.**

**Shadow: Seems legit.**

**Well that's all for now! Read, Review, and Ask Questions!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Sakura pushed down her feelings of apprehension as she approached Sasuke's table. She could practically feel Naruto and the others drilling their eyes into her back. Did she deserve it?

_He's using you, Sakura-chan._

_Sasuke's made it very clear that he wants nothing to do with us._

_He wants something from you… Please be careful._

Why was everybody saying such horrible things about Sasuke? Was it because… Sasuke really was taking advantage of her? Sakura bit her lip at she halted directly behind the gorgeous raven haired Uchiha. It didn't seem like he was a bad person. She was watching him laugh at the joke of a boy with white hair and purple eyes when she heard a high pitched voice from the table.

"What the hell are you looking at Pinky?"

Sakura jumped. A girl sitting at Sasuke's table stood up suddenly, approaching her with dignified steps. She was very pretty. Her scarlet hair was cropped in a very strange manner, short and choppy on one side and long and straight on the other. Onyx oval glasses framed almond shaped red eyes, glinting slightly with malice. Her generous curves made even the blue and white school uniforms look ravishing.

When Sakura didn't answer her, the girl narrowed her eyes. She leaned forward and snapped her fingers in front of the other girl's ace.

"Hey bitch, I'm talking to you!" Sakura glanced at Sasuke. He was still talking to the white haired kid. No. Wait. It was a different white haired kid. This one had clear green eyes with an underscore of red make-up, as well as two red dots above his eyebrows that Sakura assumed were tattoos. The girl followed her gaze and her eyes darkened.

"Oh no you don't!" the girl snarled. She reached forward and grabbed Sakura's shirt, dragging her forward a few inches. "Get this through your head bitch! Sasuke belongs to _me and only me!"_

Sakura let forth a violated screech. Her mind went into overdrive at the unwanted contact, he hands ripping at her clothes bringing back unwanted memories of another time and another life. She began mentally screaming, _Tooclosetooclosetooclosetooc losetooclose—!_

The red headed girl laughed maniacally as Sakura struggled against her. Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura saw Sasuke turn his head and freeze like a deer caught in the headlights.

"S-Sakura-chan?" he whispered in horror.

Suddenly the girl threw Sakura down onto the floor, where she landed on her side with _CRACK_ against the cold tile floor. Her plate of cookies slammed to the floor, scattering all about the lunch room. The red head girl laughed shrilly, everyone else in the general vicinity joining in. Sakura scrambled to her feet, tears of pain and humiliation running down her cheeks. She grabbed her plate, which miraculously had a few unharmed cookies still on it, and fled the lunchroom. She glanced back over her shoulder to see the most heart wrenching sight of all.

Sasuke Uchiha was laughing at her.

Sickened, Sakura raced out of the lunchroom as fast as her legs would carry her. She wiped the tears from her pale face, trying her best to recover and not look weak. Once in the vast hallway, she glanced around for a place where she wouldn't be bothered by anyone. She saw a sign for the restroom nearby so she headed in that general direction. She passed a door as she made her way to the restroom. It was such a plain door that she would have totally ignored it if not for one word printed neatly on it.

Roof.

Sakura paused and backtracked to stare at the door. Naruto's words floated into her mind.

_Gaara-kun is generally a very anti-social person, so he normally eats lunch alone on the roof._

Gaara… Sakura groaned as she reached for the handle of the door. Why the hell did she, when she was in her most vulnerable state, have to have the urge to go talk to the most uncaring bastard in the whole school?

_Because,_ she thought to herself, glancing down at the few cookies that remained on the plate. _Gaara-kun hasn't had a cookie yet._

. . .

Sasuke wiped the tears of mirth from his eyes just in time to see Sakura disappear from the lunchroom.

_Shit._

He glanced back at his still laughing group, before silently trying to slip away. He stepped on something. Looking down, Sasuke discovered the floor was littered with chocolate chip cookies. Bending down to pick up one that was fully intact, he remembered vaguely that Sakura had come to the table with a plate of cookies. He took a small bite as he made his way out of the lunchroom. Damn! That was freaking good cookie. Reaching the hallway, Sasuke thought about where she would have gone after such a traumatizing experience. His first assumption was the girl's bathroom so he walked towards the nearest one a little ways down the hall. He passed the door that lead up to the roof, not thinking much of it until he noticed some crumbs along the floor near the door. He stopped and went back to the door, crouching down to touch the crumbs. A small smile lit his face and he stood back up, placing a hand on the handle.

There was a tap on his shoulder. Slightly surprised, Sasuke turned to glance behind him. A fist connected with his face faster than he could react. The force of the punch sent him smacking into the door he was previously interested in opening. He collapsed to the floor, hissing as his nose began to bleed heavily. He lifted his head to snarl at his attacker, but his breath caught when he saw who it was.

Naruto glared down at Sasuke, bitterness, dejection and anger filling his features. Sasuke stared at his blond friend in disbelief. Naruto had never questioned him, let alone hit him. He couldn't understand why Naruto now stood before him, shaking with unbridled emotion. The blond closed his eyes and turned away from the Uchiha.

"It's over Sasuke."

Sasuke blinked, not understanding. Naruto lowered his head.

"I'm not stupid Sasuke!" he growled. "I know you only became my friend because of the family I come from." He clenched his fists. "I know that all I am to you is a tool. I know that you think I'm dumb and annoying. I know that you never considered me a friend. But I did…" Naruto began trembling again, though this time it wasn't out of anger. It was out of pain. "I always considered you my closest friend," he continued. "I told you everything, _everything_ Sasuke! I loved you like a brother and I would've done anything for you, I would _still_ do anything for you… and you know it too."

The two of them remained silent for a long time. Then Naruto sighed.

"I was stupid. So, so stupid." he murmured. Sasuke looked up to stare at Naruto with slight fear. Sure, the first time he had befriended Naruto was because he thought it would be beneficial to him. But over time, Naruto had become something of a brother to him, filling the gap Itachi had left. Sure he was too hyper and hard to keep track of, but Sasuke didn't want their relationship to end. Not like this.

Naruto turned to look back at Sasuke. "Out of respect for the relationship we previously had—" Sasuke winced at the word 'previously'. "—I will ask you in a civilized manner to leave Sakura alone. She does not deserve to have her mind fucked with and the last thing she needs is any of your psychological bullshit." Naruto gave his former friend a cold glare. "I'm telling you right now Sasuke Uchiha. If you hurt her, if you make her life any more difficult than it has to be… _I will end you._"

The blond turned away once more, exhaling in relief that he had finally gotten everything off of his chest.

"See you Sasuke."

The raven-haired teen hadn't moved from the place where he had collapsed. Now as he stared at the retreating back of Naruto Uzumaki, his friend… his only friend, Sasuke was filled with uncontrollable bitterness.

Naruto had let go.

"_**Hey Sasuke!" The twelve year old boy turned to his blond friend.**_

"_**What?"**_

Sasuke had finally crossed the line and hurt him one time too many… maybe more than once.

_**The blond grinned from ear to ear as he pointed. "Betcha I can climb that tree before you! Believe it!"**_

_**Sasuke snorted. "You cannot. I'd be at the top before you could say 'ninja'!"**_

Sasuke slowly stood up, hate slowly enveloping him. Naruto couldn't leave him like this! It wasn't fair.

_**Naruto's smile widened. "Ninja." **_

_**The two boys took off, grabbing at the branches and pulling themselves up the tall tree with lightning speed.**_

Sasuke took a step towards Naruto's turned back. Why did his heart ache? Why did watching Naruto go hurt? Why was he doing this to him!?

_**Minato looked up as the door of his house was flung open. He smiled when he saw Sasuke walk in supporting his limping son. Both of them were scratched and sweaty, but they looked genuinely happy.**_

"_**We climbed… to the top..." Naruto panted. "Both of us… together!"**_

Sasuke was now running at Naruto, pain and denial and anger distorting his features. He let forth an unearthly scream as he brought his fist down upon Naruto's jaw.

"_**Sasuke?"**_

"_**Yeah?"**_

"_**Promise me you won't change."**_

Sasuke continued to beat Naruto senseless, fists striking the blond as he let go of every emotion he had ever felt for his friend. Anger. Hate. Frustration. _Love._

"_**Sure, 'Ruto. I'm not gonna change."**_

"_**That's good."**_

Sasuke stumbled away from Naruto's beaten form. Blood pooled around the blond's head and his breathing was labored. Sasuke collapsed to the ground nearby, unable to face what he had done.

"_**You sounded kinda scared for a moment. What's the matter?... Baby!"**_

"_**Shut up Sasuke!"**_

Sasuke wrapped his arms around his body, shivering from a breeze that was not there. His heart was pounding and his head was throbbing. From behind him, Naruto gave a strangled cough. Sasuke clenched his eyes shut, clutching his head. _What had he done?_

"_**I'm really glad we're friends, Sasuke."**_

Tears began to slip down his face.

"_**Yeah…. Me too."**_

Sasuke Uchiha, covered in the blood of his once best friend, rolled onto the floor in twisted agony and let forth an inhuman scream.

. . .

Sakura pushed open the door the lead to the roof. She was greeted by a wisp of cool air and a frowning grey sky. At least it wasn't raining. Scanning the rooftop, Sakura pinpointed a flash of red in the dullness. Gaara was sitting at the edge of the roof, legs slung the side so that they were dangling in the air. He didn't seem to have noticed her yet so she quietly tiptoed over to where he sat. She reached out with her index finger, intending to poke him in just the right—

"Hi Bubblegum."

Sakura blinked. Then she swore colorfully at being caught before plopping down next to the redhead. He turned to l

ook at her. She turned to look at him. The held each other's gazes for a long time, drilling into the other's soul searching for answers to an unknown question… actually it was more of an unofficial staring contest. Finally, Gaara looked away, staring out to the grey sky with a sigh.

"What do you want, Bubblegum?"

Sakura's mind went blank. Why was she here again? She shifted and the plate her lap moved. Oh yeah!

"I came to see if you wanted a cookie!" she announced. Gaara looked at her like she was crazy.

"You came up all of the way up here, in the middle of lunch, to see _me_… and give me a cookie?"

"…yes."

"You're lying, Bubblegum."

"I am not!"

Gaara snorted. "Well fine. But that's definitely not the whole truth."

Sakura froze having the words she had said to herself for many years used against her. Gaara noticed her paused and took advantage of it by leaning close. Her breath caught as she gazed into his eyes. She didn't understand how such pale and pretty eyes could hold so much personality and unbridled emotion. He blinked slowly and then stated in a matter-of-fact-tone, "You've been crying."

Sakura gasped and covered her eyes. She thought that she looked fine and didn't understand how the red head could have noticed. He gave an amused chuckle.

"You look fine," he said. "You're eyes are lifeless though. They give it away."

"Oh." Sakura didn't really understand what he had meant, but she wasn't about to let him know that.

They sat in an awkward silence, each to their own thoughts in the cold afternoon.

"So," Gaara said awkwardly. Sakura glanced at him and saw that he had a small smile on his face. "Do I get one of those cookies?"

Sakura laughed and handed him the remaining cookies.

. . .

Gaara no Subaku was quickly turning into Sakura's best friend at the Academy. True, she hadn't met many people yet and it was only her first day, but she couldn't help but be drawn towards the redhead boy with the anger issues. They talked through the entire lunch period—well, Sakura did and Gaara input some commentary where he felt it was necessary. However, through the entire conversation, they had both managed to avoid talking about their personal lives. For Sakura this was okay, considering the fact that she didn't want anyone delving too deep for fear of what they might find. On the other hand, Gaara was getting slightly frustrated that he wasn't able to draw some personal information from the pink-haired girl. He couldn't understand why he was so fascinated by her. If she were any other person, they would have been beaten into a pulp and left for dead for continuously reaching out to him.

_Dammit Gaara! You're not going to get anywhere if you keep drowning people out! She might be willing to give you a chance. But she can't do that if you don't let her in!_

He frowned as Naruto's words ran through his head. He wasn't keen on the idea of "letting people in". The whole concept sounded personally violating and he wasn't very skilled in social areas to begin with. Sighing, Gaara lay down against the roof, closing his eyes as he contemplated his options. To tell the truth, he enjoyed Sakura's company, even though he would never admit it to her or himself. He liked it when she was around, even though she constantly seemed to be hiding something. Gaara _hated _secrets.

"Hey Bubblegum."

"Hm?"

"…Do you want to walk to class with me?"

Sakura turned her bright eyes to him, shock reflected in them. Gaara turned away, not wanting to meet her gaze.

_Please don't judge Gaara-kun based on what others say._

_He's trying to be better._

Sakura stared at Gaara as a flustered look crossed his face. He looked pretty cute just lying there acting like a spoiled ten year old.

"Of course Gaara," she said softly. Gaara glanced up at her, an emotion Sakura couldn't recognize crossing his face.

"Okay," he murmured back.

* * *

**So Sasuke does have a heart… a dark, tiny, messed up one, but it still counts. Now we have to worry about Naruto… More Gaara and Sakura on the way, I promise!**

**I'll see you guys tomorrow!**

**Veni, Vidi, Vici…**

**Shadow**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, nobody's asking any questions so I guess I won't advertise it anymore. I will still accept them though! Out of curiosity, does anybody even read the author's notes? Probably not but I thought I would ask. **

**ON WITH THE STORY**

**Don't own shit.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Gaara and Sakura walked into their sixth period English with about ten minutes to spare. Gaara immediately walked to the back of the classroom and Sakura followed, as she was unsure of where to go. When they plopped down into the chairs, Sakura sighed. Gaara looked at her questioningly.

"This school day is too damn long," she said in response. Gaara chuckled, before digging around in his backpack for something. He retrieved a large book, leather bond with no title on the cover or spine. He also pulled out a small rectangular box. Sakura watch curiously. From the small box, Gaara pulled out the last thing she expected; reading glasses! Putting on the glasses, he cracked open the book and crossed his legs as he got reading. Sakura stared at him incredulously. Sensing her eyes on him, Gaara looked up.

"What?" he growled. Sakura said nothing. Instead, she pulled out her phone, went to the camera app, and snapped a picture of Gaara cross-legged, reading, and wearing glasses. Gaara continued to glare at her. Sakura shrugged.

"This is the last thing I would expect you to do," she explained. She glanced at the picture as she saved it to her phone. "You actually look smart and kinda hot."

Gaara blinked several times. Then he smirked. "Oh really?"

Sakura stuck her tongue out at him. While Gaara read his book, Sakura examined the various students that walked into the class. Occasionally, she poked Gaara to ask about a certain person. When Hinata walked into the class, Sakura waved her over. The shy girl looked absolutely mortified that Sakura was sitting next to Gaara and terrified that she kept poking him every thirty seconds. Hesitantly, Hinata gave in and sat to the opposite side of Sakura and the girls chatted for the rest of the time until bell rung to begin class. Sakura then took out a notebook and a pencil and prepared for the lecture to begin.

She was very confused when she discovered that not only had the students not stopped messing around or talking, but also that the teacher had yet to arrive. Confused, Sakura poked Gaara.

"What?"

Hinata flinched at Gaara's fierce tone, but Sakura wasn't bothered. "Where's the teacher?"

Gaara glanced up, peering over the black wire rims of his glasses. As he did so, Sakura took out her phone and took another picture. The redhead glared at her out of the corner of his eye before saying, "The teacher of this class is Kakashi-sensei. He'll be here in about 30 minutes."

"What!?" exclaimed Sakura. "But by then, class will be half over!"

"Mm-hm…" Gaara returned to his book. Sakura glanced at Hinata, who was occupying her time with math homework. Sighing, Sakura leaned back in her chair. This really was a strange school….

. . .

Sakura was awoken by a sharp nudge to her ribs. Groaning, Sakura sat up to find Gaara, without his glasses and book, standing above her. He had just slung on his grey messenger bag and was picking up hers from the floor.

"Thanks," she said groggily when he gave her the bag. "How long did I—?"

"The whole period" Gaara said shortly. Sakura shot up out of her chair.

"WHAT!?" Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Calm down," he said. "You didn't miss anything. Kakashi came in, said it was a free period, and left."

Sakura stood there, dumbfounded. "Really?" she asked, in amazement.

"Really." Gaara said. "What's your next class?"

"Music."

"Hn. Well lets go."

"Okay."

. . .

So far, the Music teacher was giving Sakura the creeps.

"What can you do, Miss Haruno?" Orochimaru purred.

Sakura stiffened as he circled her. The rest of the class remained silent not envying her position.

"My main instruments are the piano and the harp. But I normally prefer to sing." she said shortly.

"Interesting…" Orochimaru seemed to get a villainous glint in his eye. "Would you mind singing a song for us?"

_Yes I do mind, you creepy bastard,_ Sakura thought. Instead, she gave a clipped shake of her head. Orochimaru's freakish smile widened.

"Good." He sat down in a nearby chair, grinning. "Whenever you are ready, Miss Haruno."

Sakura internally groaned as she turned to face the rest of the class. Hinata and the others cheered and whistled while Gaara sat back and smirked at her. Sakura racked her mind for a short, simple song that would effectively display her talents. However, the gazes of the rest of the class got to her nerves and she started singing on impulse.

_**In the quiet misty morning**_

_**When the moon has gone to bed**_

_**When the sparrows stop their singing**_

_**And the sky is clear and red**_

Sakura was vaguely surprised as she sang. It was a lullaby that Konan used to sing her.

_**When the summer's ceased it gleaming**_

_**When the corn is past its prime**_

_**When adventure's lost its meaning**_

_**I'll be homeward bound in time**_

Sakura remembered the days she would come crying for some reason or another and she would always be greeted by someone.

_**Bind me not to the pastures**_

_**Chain me not to the plow**_

_**Set me free to find my calling**_

_**And I'll return to you somehow**_

Whether she would be greeted by Tobi's childish attitude or Sasori's puppets, Sakura always looked forward to going home.

**If you find it's me you're missing**

**If you're hoping I'll return**

**To your thoughts I'll soon be listening**

**In the road I'll stop and turn**

She owed her family so much. They had always been there for her, even throughout all of the crap she had put them through.

_**Then the wind will set me racing**_

_**As my journey nears its end**_

_**And the path I'll be retracing**_

_**When I'm homeward bound again**_

Sakura closed her eyes. What was wrong with her? All day she had been confronted with things she didn't want to think twice about. She had been remembering things she promised herself she would never remember again.

_**Bind me not to the pastures**_

_**Chain me not to the plow**_

_**Set me free to find my calling**_

_**And I'll return to you somehow**_

It was this school. This school was making her confront her past. But Sakura discovered that she didn't really mind. So far, nothing had been painful. Truthfully, she was enjoying her day at the Academy, minus the run in with that bitch that followed Sasuke around. For the first time, Sakura felt she could fit in.

_**In the quiet misty morning**_

_**When the moon has gone to bed**_

_**When the sparrows stop their singing**_

Sakura paused, opening her eyes to look at the class.

_**I'll be homeward bound again**_

The silence in the class was almost deafening. Sakura ducked her head in embarrassment, aware that the entire class was fixated on her. A slow clap began to ring out into the silence. Sakura looked up in alarm. Gaara sat in his chair with a small smile, not a smirk, on his face as he clapped for her singing. Soon the entire class was cheering. Orochimaru himself was giving her a standing ovation.

"I do believe," the pale man called above the noise. "That we have found our lead singer for the upcoming Christmas recital!"

Sakura who had been basking in the admiration of the cheering students suddenly snapped her head around.

"Say what now!?" she screeched.

Gaara laughed.

. . .

Sakura grumbled as she shoved the large packet of musical scores she had been given into her bag. Gaara watched her from the door he leaned on.

"So how was your first day, Bubblegum?" he asked with a twinkle.

"Long and tiring," Sakura said. Gaara snorted.

"No seriously!" she said. "As soon as I get home, I'm taking a nap!"

Gaara chuckled at this as they left the classroom. They walked through the halls of the Academy in a comfortable silence. Sakura was beginning to enjoy the thought that this would be her high school for the next two years. And though she would never admit it, Sakura also thought that perhaps she could start over and forget the past. Maybe she could even get a boyfriend. Images of a faceless man touching her and attempting to kiss her ran through her mind and she shuddered involuntarily. Okay, maybe a relationship was a bit too far. But friends…

Sakura glanced at Gaara, who looked very peaceful as he strolled through the halls. His face was blank and emotionless and smooth. He was so at ease that Sakura just _had to _do something that disrupted his tranquility. She reached into her pocket, pulled out her phone and snapped multiple pictures of the redhead. For some strange reason, Sakura found Gaara's glare highly amusing and she cracked up all the way outside.

Yeah. She could definitely handle friends.

. . .

The two exited the school to find Sakura's group of friends gathered around the fountain. They were chatting and laughing all except for one; Naruto. He was sitting on the ground, leaning on the fountain base looking a bit worse for wear. His clothes and hair were disheveled and he had multiple bruises on his face and a split lip. His nose looked slightly swollen and one of his eyes was puffed-up. The injuries traveled down his neck and disappeared into his collar, suggesting more damage was done.

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed. Naruto glanced up at the sound of his name.

"Oh, hey Sakura!" he said, managing to plaster a grin on his face.

Sakura was dumbfounded. "Naruto! What happ—"

Sakura was cut off when she was jabbed sharply in the side by Gaara. She looked at him and he shook his head, effectively conveying the message, _Don't Ask._

"S-Sakura-chan!" Hinata trotted up to the two, a smile on her face. She glanced at Gaara for a moment before looking back at the pink-haired girl.

"S-Sakura-chan. I was w-wondering if you w-wanted to come t-to my birthday party on F-Friday?"

Sakura looked surprised. "But… You've only known me for a day!"

"B-but you're a good friend." Hinata said with a smile.

Touched, Sakura gave the black haired girl a wide smile.

"Thank you so much, Hinata!" Then she frowned. "It'll take some convincing for Pein to let me go, but I think I can manage it."

Hinata nodded, before turning to Gaara. "You can c-come to, G-Gaara-kun."

Gaara inclined his head. "Thanks. I'll think about it." he said stoically. Hinata nodded and turned to talk with Naruto. Gaara sighed silently. He turned his head to see Sakura glaring at him.

"What?"

"You could at least _try _to be happy you got invited."

Gaara snorted. "I don't know why she bothers to ask me anymore. She's done the exact same thing since we were in elementary school and I haven't been to a single one yet."

"Well then I guess this will be the first one you attend."

"And why would that be, Bubblegum?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Because I will be there of course!" she said sarcastically.

"Why anyone would put themselves out of their comfort zone to see an ugly bitch like you is beyond me."

"Well, nobody in this world besides the occasional redhead sociopath seems to have a problem with me."

"That's because the redhead sociopaths have common sense."

"At least I'm not a freak."

"Looked in the mirror lately, Bubblegum?"

Hinata and Naruto watched the two banter back and forth.

"You're r-right, Naruto-kun." Hinata murmured. "They are p-perfect for e-each other."

Naruto nodded before wincing in pain. "Yeah," he groaned. "They really should get together."

An idea seemed to spark between them. They looked at each other and nodded.

It was now their duty to get Gaara no Subaku and Sakura Haruno together.

* * *

**Can't you tell I wrote this on two separate days? I was really just trying to get through the rest of the school day, so I sped through the last two classes. Trololololol… Gaara wearing glasses. And Kakashi is one of **_**those**_** teachers. Go figure right? Just so you know, I don't own 'Homeward Bound'. I just like the song. After this chapter is where we begin getting into the real Gaara x Sakura stuff. Nothing too big yet.**

**NEXT CHAPTER! Swearing and shopping and coffee! Oh my! We are introduced to the Akatsuki and Sakura's homelife.**

**See you tomorrow! Review!**

**Veni, Vidi, Vici…**

**Shadow**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, so here's two chapters to compensate.**

**Yeah, so you know how in the first chapter Pein said, "By the way, Hidan will be picking you up this afternoon"? Yeeaaaaahhhhh….ENTER THE AKATSUKI!**

_**MelloKai**_**… I love you. Anyone who says 'me gusta' is automatically awesome. And yes there will be NaruHina. In order of main pairings there is GaaSaku(duh), NaruHina, SasoDei, light PeinKonan, and hints at canon pairings.**

**We have a question! From **_**Yakame Seika of the Wind **_**to Gaara-kun.**

**I lol'd when I read this: What would you do if you woke up bald?**

**Gaara: …**

**Sakura: He'd bawl like a baby and act like Manten from Inuyasha.**

**Gaara: No, I would not. I would keep doing whatever I was doing because it doesn't matter what I look like.**

**Sakura: You're right, babe. You're sexy with or without hair.**

**Gaara: Damn straight.**

**Sasuke: Somebody shoot me.**

**Shadow: *hoists bazooka* With pleasure!**

**Sasuke: GAAAHHH! CRAZY LADY WITH A GUN!**

**Lol. Read and review people.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_Beep! Beep! BEEEEEEEEEP!_

"HEY BITCH!"

Every head in the surrounding area turned in alarm to the round-about where a black muscle car sat. A man with slicked silver hair leaned out the window, a permanent pissed off look on his face. He honked the horn again.

"SAKURA FUCKING HARUNO! GET YOUR SKINNYASS INTO THIS FUCKING CAR RIGHT NOW!"

The stunned Academy students now turned to stare at the pink haired girl the foul-mouthed man was yelling at. Sakura's back was turned to the car, a large vein seeming to pop out of her skull.

"Stupid bastard," she hissed dangerously. Her friends each took a step away from her, except for Gaara who just stared with an amused smile on his face.

"BITCH! I AM TALKING TO YOU!"

Sakura twitched.

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE—_

"CALM THE FUCK DOWN, HIDAN, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Sakura exploded with all of the fires of Hell. Everybody practically jumped out of their skin, except for Gaara, who violently clapped his hand over his mouth.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY BITCH!?" the man now known as Hidan screamed.

"YOU HEARD ME DUMBASS!" Sakura yelled back. "AND IF YOU KNOWN WHAT'S FUCKING GOOD FOR YOU, YOU WILL SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"OR WHAT!?" Hidan roared.

"OR I'LL TELL KAKUZU THAT YOU STOLE HIS TWENTY DOLLARS TO BUY PORNO AND LAUGH WHEN HE SHOVES THOSE FUCKING PERVERT MAGAZINES UP YOUR FUCKING ASS!"

By now, everybody was thoroughly traumatized, except for Gaara who crouched down swiftly, shaking fiercely.

"YOU FUCKING BITCHY PAIN IN THE JASHIN DAMNED ASS!"

"AND PROUD!"

Sakura turned to her friends. "Sorry guys," she said with a smile. Everybody jumped in terror, suddenly afraid of the pink-haired girl's wrath. Sakura turned away from them, oblivious to their fear. "I gotta go before he gets mad."

Everybody watched her retreating back with large sweatdrops rolling down their heads. _Before he gets mad!?_

Sakura climbed into the car, punching Hidan as she sat down. The man just snorted before stepping on the gas pedal. Sakura turned and smiled at her friends, managing to wave before the car peeled away and out of the campus.

. . .

Silence rang through the courtyard.

"What the hell just happened?" Naruto asked, bringing up the question that was on everybody's mind.

Gaara, who was still crouched down and trembling viciously, couldn't handle it anymore. He threw back his head and howled with laughter.

Astonishment returned to everybody's faces as they turned to stare at Gaara. Once the redhead's laughter died, he became aware of the numerous eyes that were upon him. He stood up sharply, perturbed about his out of character moment and marched away from the courtyard to the parking lot. He glared at everyone he passed.

Upon reaching the parking lot, he smiled slightly when he reached his motorcycle. It was a Fenrir FF-7 **(A/N: I will cyberhug anyone who gets that reference).**The bike was beautiful and dark, with a leather seat and silver handles. Being from such a rich family, Gaara was able to own such an exclusive model and he was happy for that. Not only was the bike dazzling and elegant, but it was his pride and joy. He climbed onto the bike and started the engine, sighing. It had been a long day.

He was about to pull out of the parking lot, when his pocket began to vibrate. Curious, he pulled out his phone to discover that he had a new text message. Opening it, his eyes widened when he discovered that it was from Sakura.

_Thanks for the great first day! :D _

He stared at the text, warmth blooming in his chest and he couldn't manage to keep the smile off his face. It was a mass text; Sakura had somehow managed to get the phone numbers of practically half of the grade. But just the fact that she had included him when no one else would have made Gaara happy. True, she was new and didn't understand how messed up he really was. But her ignorance made him want to be a good person. He wanted to keep her ignorant of the fact that he was a monster…

"You look like a horny bastard that just got laid."

Gaara dropped the smile from his face and growled, putting the phone back into his pocket. Sasuke stared at him like cat would watch a mouse.

"What were you doing Subaku?" Sasuke sneered. "Getting hard off of some picture you have saved?"

Gaara fished into his bag and dug out his motorcycle helmet. He strapped it on while Sasuke continued to get under his skin.

"I bet that's the only way you can get some," the raven haired boy drawled. Gaara ignored him. "Fisting yourself must be pretty satisfying, considering even you know that no one in their right mind would ever take on a psychotic bastard like you."

"Do you need something?" growled Gaara, itching to walk over pummel the Uchiha into the pavement.

"As a matter of a fact, yes," Sasuke said. He tilted his head. "What did you think about the new girl?"

Gaara turned away, shrugging. Sasuke blinked at the response. The Gaara he knew would have complained about how Sakura was obnoxious or ugly or _something._

"Well I'm glad you feel that way," he said. "Because I want you to stay away from her."

Gaara didn't respond for a moment. Then he turned and glared fiercely at the Uchiha.

"Or what?" he said in a deathly quiet voice. Sasuke quivered involuntarily. Gaara continued to drill holes into him with his eyes. "Are you going to beat me up like you did to Naruto? I'd like to see you try."

Sasuke flinched. Satisfied, Gaara flipped the visor of his helmet over his eyes and backed his bike out of its parking space. Sasuke gathered himself quickly and glared at the redhead.

"All I want is information, Subaku," Sasuke called over the throttling engine. "Once I get that information, she's yours! I won't touch her sorry pathetic ass ever again. She can rot for all I care!"

Gaara revved his engine and left Sasuke behind in a cloud of fumes. He needed to get out of there before he lost control and destroyed the stupid bastard otherwise known as Sasuke Uchiha.

. . .

"Honey! I'm home!" Sakura sang as she strolled into her house.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNN!" a voice screeched. Sakura braced herself as she was tackled to the floor by a flash of orange.

"_Mph!_ Hey Tobi…" Sakura grumbled, pushing off the energetic man. Tobi beamed at her—at least, she thinks he did— through his mask.

"Tobi missed Saku-chan!" Tobi said brightly.

"Yeah yeah. We all missed the little bitch," Hidan said pushing past the two.

"Is Sakura back?" A man with blue tinted skin poked his head out from the kitchen which was adjacent to the foyer/living room.

"Hi Kisame," Sakura said, walking into the kitchen after setting down her bag. She sauntered to the fridge and pulled it open scanning its contents. "What's for dinner?"

Kisame gave her a toothy grin. "Sushi."

There was a crash from the direction of the den.

"NO!" a voice bellowed. Konan marched into the kitchen, a hand on her swollen belly. She glared fiercely at Kisame. "No more damn sushi, Kisame!" She walked forward and poked the blue man in the chest. "If you serve me one more damn piece of fish, so help me Kame, I will skewer your balls and let Zetsu eat them!"

Sakura snorted as Kisame babbled something unintelligible, while she pulled a pear from the fridge. Konan turned to face the pink haired girl. Instead of exploding like she had done with Kisame, Konan broke into a wild smile and practically skipped over to Sakura. She hugged the girl fiercely.

"Hi Sweetie!" she crowed. "How was my little cherry blossom's day at school?"

Kisame grumbled. "Get something for those damn mood swings," he muttered.

Konan released Sakura and turned to Kisame.

"OR WHAT!?" she screamed at him. Kisame turned to the blue haired woman.

"OR YOUR BABY IS GOING TO BE BORN TO A PISSY BITCH!"

Leaving the two to squabble, Sakura took her pear and made her way to the den. She found a blond and a redhead sitting in front of the extra-large flatscreen TV, beating the crap out of each other on _Super Smash Bros. Brawl_. She sat on the couch behind them, examining the game while finishing her snack.

"Dammit, un!" said the blond in frustration. "Die Ike, un!"

"You first Kirby," said the redhead, blandly.

Sakura snorted in amusement. The noise startled the blond, making him turn to the couch behind him.

"Hey Sakura, un!"

Sakura waved and then pointed at the screen.

"You're about to lose, DeiDei."

Deidara turned back to his game, swearing viciously as Ike knocked him off. Throwing down his controller, the blond stood up and collapsed onto the couch next to Sakura.

"I blame you, un." he mumbled dejectedly. Sakura patted him on the head.

"It's okay, DeiDei."

"Don't call me DeiDei, un." Deidara said.

"I didn't call you DeiDeiUn, I called you DeiDei."

The redhead groaned. "Not now Sakura," he said.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Sorry, Sasori."

With Sasori joining them on the couch, the three sat in companionable silence. Out of all the people who lived in her house, Sakura liked Deidara and Sasori the best. Well besides Pein of course. It was probably because she had gotten to know them first.

. . .

"_Well, aren't you just the prettiest thing ever?" Konan crooned._

_Sakura looked up at the blue haired woman she had met the previous night. She smiled weakly at the woman. The pink haired child was wearing an adorable white spring dress and a matching ribbon tied back her hair. Though on the outside she appeared to be an innocent little girl, she had suffered more than anyone could imagine. Pein stepped forward, placing a hand on the small girl's shoulder. Still upset with the orange haired man, Sakura jerked away from his touch._

"_Sakura," he murmured. She looked at him, emerald eyes shining with tears. Pein sighed and took the girl into his arms, holding her tight in his embrace._

"_You make me happy Sakura." Pein said quietly. Sakura trembled and buried her face into the man's chest as he stroked her hair._

"_So I guess I'll have to keep you around."_

_Sakura pulled away to look at the man who had taken her in. He was smiling at her. Then, he stood up and brushed off his coat._

"_Deidara and Sasori will sit with you out here until you can come in okay?" _

_Sakura nodded and walked over to the blond man, who bent down and picked her up. Sasori stepped out of the group of people that gathered behind Pein. The redhead stood next to Deidara and crossed his arms, clearly not happy to be set with a small child. Pein nodded, seeing that everything was in order. He gestured for everybody else to enter the courtroom and they all went without hesitation. Just before the leader of the group went through the large oak doors of the court room, Pein turned back._

"_I promise you Sakura," he said, orange eyes drilling into the girl's. "I will not let him hurt you ever again."_

_With that, Pein entered the large marble room, slamming the doors ominously behind him._

_. . ._

_Sakura watched Sasori carve the small block of wood intently. His fingers continuously ran over the smooth wood as he drew the knife across its surface. The way he carved made it seem as though all he was doing was cutting butter. While she watched, Deidara and Sasori were deep in a pointless argument._

"_You're wrong, brat," Sasori said venomously. "Art is something that lasts forever."_

_Deidara snorted. "Don't be stupid Danna, un! Even you cannot be wooden enough to not realize that art is fleeting, un."_

_Sasori glared at the wooden comment. It had long been joked about that Sasori loved his puppets so much that one day he might turn himself into one. Everyone had been joking of course, but it still pissed off the redhead._

_Sakura ignored the conversation going on and reached out to touch the carved piece of wood. It was of a traditional geisha woman, her flowery kimono billowing in an invisible wind. Her features were delicate and laughing. Sakura could have sworn that the palm sized figurine would jump up and start dancing._

"_It's so pretty…" she murmured. The blond and the redhead paused their argument to glance at the girl. _

"_Maybe you can help us Sakura, un." Deidara said, placing the girl in his lap. Sasori nodded, handing the miniature statue to the pink haired girl._

"_Yes Sakura-chan," he said, softly. "Would you say that art is eternal—?"_

"—_Or fleeting, un?" Deidara interrupted excitedly._

_Sakura leaned in Deidara's chest, turning the geisha over in her hands while she thought. _

"_I think that art is something fleeting that is that stays for eternity," she said finally._

_Sasori and Deidara, who had been glaring heatedly at each other, looked down at the girl in surprise._

"_What(un)!?" they exclaimed at the same time. Sakura nodded._

"_I think that art is something that you only have to look at once for it to become a part of you forever. Like a shooting star!" Sakura mused. "It's so brilliant and dazzling, and then it's gone in a second. But that doesn't mean I forget what it looks like. That memory is imprinted in my heart eternally. It's art."_

_The two older men glanced at each other. How was this five year old girl, who had probably never picked up a paintbrush, be able to produce her own understanding of art? And such an apt point of view as well._

_The three jumped as the dark oak doors opened with a bang and a large man wearing a suit came through them. He turned his shaded eyes to the small group. _

"_The court calls Miss Sakura Haruno to testify as a witness of the offensive case."_

_Sakura squeaked when she heard her name. Deidara gripped the girl tightly in a protective manner. Sasori stood and gestured for the blond to do the same. Sakura wrapped her arms around Deidara's neck and tried to hand the figurine to Sasori. The red haired man shook his head._

"_Keep it," he said. "Know that we are there for you Sakura-chan."_

"_That's right, un," Deidara said, standing as he gently carried the girl to the court entrance. "You don't have to be scared, un."_

_But Sakura was scared._

_She was very, very scared._

_. . ._

"Sugarplum…. Hey Sakura!... Come on, Baby, wake up."

Sakura groaned as she shifted on her extremely firm pillow.

"Five more minutes, Konan," the teenager moaned, punching her pillow to make it soft.

"_Gmph! _Ow, un!"

Whoops. "Sorry Dei…" Sakura said, lifting her head off of his chest. The blond grumbled something before sitting up and crawling over Sakura to lay his head down on Sasori's lap. The redhead looked down, rolled his eyes, and continued to skim through the TV channels. Sakura smiled slightly before turning to look at Konan. The blue haired woman leaned on the back of the couch, a pleading smile on her face. Sakura's happiness vanished.

"No," she said fiercely.

"Please, Sakura!" the woman whined. "Nagato is still at work and no one else will do it for me!"

Sakura swore under breath. "Fine!" she snapped. "What do I need to get?"

Konan beamed at the girl and rattled off a short list. "65% dark chocolate, two pomegranates, Bok Choy, and some mini corndogs."

Sakura stared at the woman incredulously. Standing up sharply, she stomped out of the living room grabbing her coat on the way.

"You're damn baby is going to be the death of me Konan!"

A laugh was heard from the den. "I know! Thanks, Honey!"

Sakura marched to the bottom of the stairs and yelled up them.

"Hey Kuzu! I need my credit card!"

"HELL NO!" was the response. The large man with stitches all over his body stomped down the stairs. He stopped in front of Sakura and waved her card in front of her face.

"Do you know how much money has been wasted on buying Konan her stupid urges!? I'm going broke!" Kakuzu wailed.

Sakura sighed. "She's pregnant, dumbass. And you aren't going broke, so stop being a drama queen and give me my card."

Kakuzu folded his arms stubbornly.

"If you give it to me, I'll tell you what happened to your twenty dollars last week."

The card landed immediately in her outstretched hand and there was a crash from upstairs.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING _DARE!_" Hidan screeched from upstairs.

"Hidan used it to buy the next installment of _Icha Icha Paradise_." Sakura said, turning to the door.

As the pink haired girl exited the house and waved to Zetsu, who was gardening, she could hear Hidan screaming at the top of his lungs.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"I'M FUCKING IMMORTAL BITCH! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO – GET THAT FUCKING CHAINSAW AWAY FROM ME!"

Sakura laughed out loud as she strolled down the driveway.

* * *

**Gah! Long chapter.**

**Anyways, I don't really have much commentary on this chapter besides the fact that you know KONAN IS PREGGERS! Oh wellz.**

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I'll post chapter ten sometime tonight.**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Veni, Vidi, Vici,**

**Shadow**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here we go! Chapter 10!**

**From Yakame Seika of the Wind**

**one question for the uchiha...do you realize just how many more fans you have vs Gaara-kun...let's just say you don't have my vote XP and one more thing Itachi-sama is number 2...Gaara is number one... (whispers with a giggle)**

**Sasuke: Well yes. I am quite aware that I am—WHAT!?**

**Gaara: Owned.**

**Itachi: Foolish little brother.**

**Sasuke: SHUT UP! Who's number 3 then?**

**Shadow: Naruto**

**Sasuke: What!?**

**Shadow: Then Lee.**

**Sasuke: Are you kidding me!?**

**Shadow: Just stop trying. You're not even on the list.**

**Sasuke: … I feel the urge to go play with sharp objects.**

**Shadow: Have fun. Read and review everybody!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Sakura walked about ten blocks before she reached a small shrine situated just off the paved road, nestled in the trees. She then realized that she had no idea where she was going. She groaned and plopped down on a rock outside the shrine. She sat there fighting internally with herself about what she should do. Swallowing her pride, she pulled out her phone and selected a random contact.

_I'm lost._

She didn't need to wait long for a response.

_**That's nice, Bubblegum. Not really my problem though.**_

_Oh hi Gaara._

_**Hi. Didn't you know it was me?**_

_Not really. I just chose a random contact because I needed to admit my failure to someone and I didn't really care who._

_**How noble. I feel honored.**_

_Yeah, yeah. Fate likes you. Where do you normally go grocery shopping?_

_**Why?**_

_Because God asked me to buy him some tampons. WHY DO YOU THINK!?_

_**Hn.**_

_Don't 'hn' me!_

_**HN.**_

_FINE! I'll text Hinata._

_**Don't get your panties in a twist, Bubblegum. Where are you?**_

_Um…_

Sakura glanced around her before locating a sign near a well in the shrine.

_Higurashi Shrine._** (A/N: XD yeah I know. I'm just cool like that)**

_**Alright then. Stay.**_

_I'm not a dog._

_**Sit. Roll over. Speak.**_

_Woof…_

_**Be a good girl and I might give you a treat.**_

…_That sounded really wrong._

_**Yeah I know. See you in 5.**_

_Wait what?_

Gaara didn't respond to the text.

_Gaara!_

Nothing.

Screaming in frustration, Sakura threw the phone in the direction of the shrine. It bounced of its edge and fell into the dark hole.

"…Shit."

Standing up, Sakura made her way to the well and peered down. She located the shiny black object sitting daintily at the bottom of the well… _surrounded by a large pile of bones._

Sakura stared at the long white objects in horror. She took a step back only to walk into something. No.

_Someone._

"Well what do we have here?"

Sakura snapped around, fists up in preparation to defend herself. She was face to face with a tall white haired boy with red markings above and below his clear green eyes. With a flash of recognition, Sakura realized he was the same boy that Sasuke was talking with earlier. The boy's eyes narrowed and he pushed past Sakura to peer down the well. He clicked his tongue before leaning over and reaching his hand deep into the pit. When he straightened, he held out Sakura's phone to her.

"Is this yours?"

Sakura stared at the phone before glancing at the boy's face. She snatched the phone away from the boy and then scrambled away from him, not wanting a repeat of the red haired girl from lunch.

The boy seemed to read her mind. "Please don't be afraid of me," he said. Sakura glanced warily at him. He sighed.

"I apologized for Karin's actions earlier today. She's just a bit… overprotective when it comes to Sasuke-sama."

Sakura caught the suffix. "Sama?" she asked questioningly.

The boy smiled wryly. "Yes. Sasuke demands he be represented above anyone else." The boy's eyes drifted off, seemingly lost in thought. "Sasuke-sama's family will also be purchasing my family's company soon, so I will be both his inferior in business and social status."

Sakura was naturally a sensitive person, so she felt sorry for the young man.

"You know you can just say 'no', right?"

The boy turned to her. "What?"

Sakura shrugged. "I mean, no one has the right to walk all over you and if they are, it's because you're not doing anything about it."

The boy stared at her with a look of just getting slapped. Suddenly, the roar of and engine filled the air. Sakura and the boy both turned to see a sleek black motorcycle pull up to the shrine. The biker was dressed in black from helmet to combat boots and looked very intimidating. Seeming to sense her fear, the white haired boy stepped in front of Sakura and called out, "What do you want?"

The biker climbed off the motorcycle and pulled off his helmet to reveal a stunning flash of blood red.

"Gaara!?" Sakura exclaimed. She pushed out from behind the boy to face the redhead. "What are you doing here?"

Gaara glared at her. "I'm here to take you to the grocery store, Bubblegum."

Sakura felt a sweatdrop roll down the back of her head. "I meant give me directions, not pick me up."

Gaara shrugged and turned to glare at the white haired boy. "What are you doing here Kaguya?"

The boy glared right on back. "My family owns this shrine, Subaku," he said coldly. He jerked his head towards Sakura. "I was just helping Haruno-san with something. I'll be on my way now." He turned away, but Sakura caught his hand.

"Wait!" she said. "How did you know my name?"

"Sasuke."

Sakura sighed. _Figures._

"Do you think I could have your phone number?" she asked. Gaara made a disgruntled noise from behind the two. The boy glared at him.

"Do you have something to say Subaku?"

Gaara grit his teeth. "Nothing that can be said civilly."

"More like, 'has to be expressed physically', am I right?" the boy hissed. "I still have scars from our last _conversation._"

Gaara just glared. "You deserved it after what you did to Lee."

"_What I did!?"_ the boy snarled. "I don't recall being the one who broke his arm and leg."

Gaara turned his head away. "I have Lee's forgiveness for that event."

The boy snorted and turned to walk away. "Whatever."

"Hey!" whined Sakura. "I still want your phone number!"

The boy turned in surprise. "Really?"

Sakura huffed in frustration. "Look, I don't know what you boys are chewing each other out about, but I don't really care because I wasn't there. I'm not going to judge anyone on something that happened in the past. I'm judging you right now and my verdict is that I want your damn phone number!"

The boy glanced down with a troubled look on his face. "Sasuke-sama wouldn't like it if—"

"To hell with Sasuke!" Sakura said angrily. Both boys looked at the pink haired girl in surprise. Sakura poked the white haired boy in the chest. "Sasuke does not control you and can't dictate every aspect of your life. You are you and not anything anybody, not even Sasuke, wants you to be!"

She stepped back with a sigh. "Now do I get your phone number? A first name would also be nice."

The boy had been staring intensely at the ground during his little speech, but now he looked up with a smile on his face.

"You really are something, Sakura Haruno," he said. He took her phone from her hand and began typing numbers into it. "My name is Kimimaro Kaguya."

_Kimimaro. He abandoned me for your Sasuke Uchiha._

"Kimimaro…"

_Kimimaro is the heir to Sound Incorporated. Sasuke thinks that by wrapping Kimi around his finger, he can gain favors for his family business._

"As in Kimimaro of Sound Inc.?"

Kimimaro brightened. "Yes," he said. "You've heard of me?"

Sakura nodded grimly. "Yeah… from a friend."

Kimimaro tilted his head. "Who?"

_We had known each other since we were both really young. We were together for a little while, but then something happened._

"Haku."

"Oh," Kimimaro turned away. He looked saddened. "How…" He took a deep breath.

"How is Haku? Is he… happy?"

Sakura hesitated. "He's…"

_Now there's a new guy, but I don't think he likes me the way I like him._

_I suggest you move on, like I did._

"He's happy," she said finally. "He's moved on."

Kimimaro seemed relieved. "That's good." He turned and smiled at Sakura. "Well I should be going."

"Yeah," Sakura said smiling back.

"Text me okay?" the white haired boy called as he disappeared along the shrine trail.

"Defiantly!" Sakura called back. She turned to face Gaara, who was leaning against a large tree with his arms folded across his chest. She frowned.

"You don't want me to text him do you?" Sakura asked. Gaara sighed and stood up straight, gesturing for her to follow.

"No I don't," he said. "But it's not my place to tell you want to do and what not to do."

"Damn straight." Sakura muttered. Gaara handed her an extra motorcycle helmet, which she got to work on strapping on.

"If you want to text one of the creepiest bastards in the world, be my guest." Gaara grumbled.

Sakura laughed through her helmet, flipping the visor so she could speak effectively with the redhead.

"You really have no right to call him a creepy bastard when you are the creepiest bastard in the world."

Gaara glanced at her in amusement, while climbing onto his bike.

"Can you really think that after meeting Orochimaru-sensei?" he questioned with a twinkle in his eyes.

Sakura paused. "Okay fine. You are the second creepiest bastard in the whole world. Then there's Neji Hyyuga." she said, climbing onto the bike after Gaara. She was mildly uncomfortable with the fact the she was straddling a somewhat hot guy on a motorcycle, but she tried not to think about it in case she brought up bad memories.

Gaara cocked a nonexistent eyebrow. "Neji Hyyuga?"

Sakura nodded, wrapping her arms around Gaara's chest. "Yep. Neji is the epitome of creepy and bastard. He's a science experiment gone bad."

Gaara revved the engine of his motorcycle and slowly made his way to the road.

"Oh really?"

"Mm-hm. He's a mutant," Sakura stated. "Half-human, half-pig."

Gaara laughed as he tore out on to the road, leaving a cloud of dust behind them.

. . .

Gaara cut the engine of his bike. He looked down at the pale arms that had wrapped him in a death grip. He looked over his shoulder to see a mass of frizzy pink hair buried into his back. She was shaking.

"Hey, Bubblegum." Sakura didn't respond. Gaara sighed. "Bubblegum, we're here."

The girl moaned. "Then why is the world still moving?"

Forcing back a laugh, Gaara attempted to pry her arms from around him. She tightened her grip. Clicking his tongue, Gaara stood up abruptly, intending to knock Sakura off the motorcycle. What he didn't count on was Sakura tightening her grip even more and sending them both tumbling to the pavement.

Slightly dazed Sakura looked up to see Gaara no Subaku only inches from her face, with his body pressing down against her own. She screamed out of instinct, kicking and clawing at Gaara who was severely confused.

"Bubblegum what are you—" He was cut off by Sakura punching him with so much force that his head snapped back. Sakura then attempted to scramble away from the redhead, but Gaara pounced onto her back, pinning her shoulders and arms to the ground.

"What the fuck, Bubblegum!?" he snarled. "What is wrong with you?"

Sakura jerked underneath him, trying to get away while she continued to scream. Gaara growled, when he noticed water pooling around her face. Tears. Sakura was crying.

"Please Daddy!" she screamed. "Please don't! I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry!" Gaara froze in terror as he listened to the pink haired girl's pleas.

"Daddy don't do this!" she shrieked, twisting violently under Gaara's grip. "I'm stupid, I'm ugly, I'm worthless, I don't deserve to live! Please Daddy! Please I said it! Daddy don't do this to me! Stop it! PLEASE!"

Gaara couldn't stand it anymore. He unpinned Sakura and she immediately tried to bolt away from him. He caught her wrist in a firm grip and held on, even as she struck him and continued to scream. Eventually, Sakura collapsed to the ground in a weeping, trembling heap.

"Bubblegum," Gaara said softly. Sakura cried harder. Gaara reached out and touched her arm. She continued to sob, not even acknowledging the contact. Gaara continued to reach out to Sakura, first sliding his free arm around her shoulders, then pulling her into a comforting hug. Sakura buried her face into Gaara's chest and continued to cry, while the redhead rubbed her back in slow controlled circles. The two sat there for a long time, embraced in the parking lot of the grocery store. A few pedestrians gave them an odd look, but Gaara's glare scared them enough to resume with their original tasks. After about half an hour, Sakura shifted.

"My father raped me when I was really young," she whispered. Gaara stiffened. "He murdered my mother when I was four and kidnapped me when I was five. I was so young back then that I should be over it by now. I'm so sorry Gaa—"

Sakura was cut off by Gaara giving her a bone crushing hug.

"Don't apologize." he growled ferociously. "Don't you _ever_ apologize for what that man did to you. He deserves to burn in the lowest layer of Hell and if I ever come across him, in life or death, I will personally send him there!"

"Gaara…" Sakura murmured. The redhead didn't respond, but gripped her tighter.

"It's going to be ok, Sakura. I won't let anybody hurt you ever again."

Feeling fresh tears rise up in her eyes, Sakura hugged him back.

_Thank you._

**The end! That was such a fun story to write! I thought this last chapter was really powerful too.**

**Well that's all so bye!**

…

…

…

…

**Yeah, no. You guy's would kill me if that was the end. We still have like 40 more chapters to go people.**

_. . . _

"Gaara, do you know where the mini corndogs are?"

The redhead looked at her like she was crazy. "Mini corndogs?"

Sakura gave an exasperated sigh. "Never mind."

She wandered in the general direction of the fresh produce, Gaara trailing behind her still thinking.

_Mini corndogs?_

Sakura located a stand of fruit. She grabbed two pomegranates and placed them into her shopping basket. She then found several heads of Bok Choy and put those into the basket as well. She turned to look at Gaara, who was spacing out behind her.

_What the fuck were mini corndogs?_

Sakura snapped her fingers in front of the redhead's face and he was pulled out of his thoughts. He glared at her.

"What?"

"Go find me some 65% dark chocolate."

"What the hell are you cooking, Bubblegum?"

Sakura laughed. "I don't cook. This stuff is for Konan. She's hungry."

Gaara stared at her. "And she wants to eat… pomegranates, Bok Choy, dark chocolate—"

"And mini corndogs!" Sakura said nodding.

Gaara blinked. There it was again. _Mini corndogs…_

Sakura snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Gaara! Chocolate!"

He glared at her again, before turning and searching the store.

_Were they small canine shaped corn on the cobs?_

Gaara doubted it, but he didn't really know what else to think. He located the candy aisle and scanned the area for chocolate. He found the dark section and grabbed several brands that had 65% in stock. Then he turned to find Sakura. He found her in the frozen food section holding a bright yellow box. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Look Gaara!" she said waving. "I found the mini corndogs!"

Gaara was at her side in an instant. On the box was a picture of what appeared to be a sausage wrapped in batter and deep fried. He stared at the picture with supreme intensity, while Sakura sweatdropped next to him.

"Um… Gaara?"

. . .

Sakura and Gaara walked out of the grocery store, Gaara carrying her bag of purchases.

"I can carry it Gaara. It is my stuff and I don't want you to be burdened!" Sakura said, trying to get Gaara to give her back her bag.

"It's no trouble, Bubblegum." He glanced at her with a smirk. "Believe me. If it was bothersome, you _would _be carrying it."

Sakura huffed.

They reached his motorcycle and Gaara turned to her.

"Bubblegum…"

Sakura looked up at his face. "Hmm?"

Gaara looked away. "There's a place that I know. I was wondering, if you didn't have to get home immediately, that is." Gaara sighed at his awkwardness. "Would you like to go with me?"

Sakura stared at him wide eyed. He wanted to take her somewhere?

"Where is it?" she said cautiously. Gaara glanced at her.

"Around the block."

Sakura bit her lip. She didn't want to say no.

"What about my stuff?" she asked. Gaara smirked. He took the keys to his motorcycle and inserted them into a slot on the back side of the seat. The seat popped open with a click and he lifted it to reveal a secret compartment. Gaara placed Sakura's grocery bag into the compartment and clicked it shut. Gaara looked amused at the amazed look on Sakura's face.

"That's cool," she said. Gaara laughed. She smiled at him. "Okay then. Where are we going?"

Gaara smiled. "A coffee shop."

* * *

**I kinda liked this chapter. **

**So Sakura's dark secret is out. How will Gaara react to the full story though? Oh and yes, I am completely aware that Gaara is reeeeeeeeaaaaaaalllllllllyyy yyyyyy out of character. I'll fix it. How bout he's just nice to Sakura when they are alone? Every other time he's an ass like he's supposed to be. XD**

**The corndogs thing was really random. It's actually something I can see Inuyasha doing if he goes shopping with Kagome.**

**See you guys tomorrow!**

**Veni, Vidi, Vici,**

**Shadow**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'd like to tell you all a short story.**

**Once upon a time, there was a fanfiction writer with the absolutely **_**best**_** reviewers ever. The writer loved her writing and her readers so much that one day she promised them that she would update every freaking day in November to honor NaNoWriMo. However, fate didn't like this plan and dumped a shitload of homework, family issues, and angst on the writer. She was so burdened and worn out, that as soon as she finished whatever crap life threw at her, she went straight to bed and completely forgot she was a fanfiction writer. Then one day, a miracle occurred. The writer's completely awesome and legit older brother got a heart and did her Algebra and Statistics homework for her, leaving her a Sunday afternoon open for her to do whatever she wanted. The writer came across a crumpled manuscript of Chapter 11 of a story called Paradox. So the writer sat down in her big foofy red chair and wrote happily ever after… for now.**

**The End**

**Sasuke: … You are so full of crap.**

**Shadow: Shut up. I'm sorry for being late, okay?**

**Questions will be answered at the end of the chapter.**

**Please read and review.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"_Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"_

_Sakura looked up at the judge and blinked._

"_No," she said simply. The crowd in the courtroom murmured. The judge's eye twitched._

"_And… why not?" he asked the small girl. Sakura continued to stare at him._

"_Because I don't believe in God."_

_The crowd laughed and the judge quirked an awkward smile._

"_Okay, then Sweetie. Is there any god you do believe in?"_

_Sakura looked down at hands and shook her head. "I don't believe," she said quietly. "That there is any god in this world that can possibly be cruel enough to do the things he's done to me. And if he does exist and is happy with the way I and thousands of other people's lives have turned out…" Sakura looked up to look at the judge. _

"_I don't think he's a very good god."_

_The courtroom was dead silent. People shifted awkwardly, uncomfortable with the things the five-year-old girl had said. Pein leaned back in his chair, a hand covering the smirk on his face._

_That's my girl, he thought._

_The judge cleared his throat. "Be that as it may," he said awkwardly. "We do need you to swear on something. Is there anything in this world you trust more than anything else?"_

_Sakura looked to the crowd. "Pein-sama," she said._

_Pein smiled at the small girl and waved. She waved back and a chorus of 'awws' ran through the crowd._

"_Then do you, Sakura Haruno, swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you Pein-sama?" the judge asked with a chuckle._

"_I do." Sakura said seriously._

"_Then I call the attorney to rise and begin the witness interrogation." The judge banged his mallet on a small block of wood._

"_Thank you, Your Honor."_

_A tall man wearing a strange mask stood up and approached Sakura. He smiled at her._

"_Sakura-chan, my name is Yamato," he said politely. "I'm just going to ask you some questions, so don't be frightened, okay?"_

_Sakura nodded. This man, despite his strange appearance, was very nice and she felt comfortable around him._

_Yamato pulled a piece of paper from a nearby folder. "Sakura do you recognize this man?"_

_Sakura glanced at the picture. She stiffened with terror, clutching Sasori's statue to her chest and whimpering. He was an unruly man, badly shaven and with messy brown hair. He had a strong jawline and a prominent nose along with thin eyebrows. He was winking slyly at the camera and the one eye he had open was a bright emerald._

"_Judging from your reaction, it appears you know this man," Yamato said. "Can you tell me who he is Sakura-chan?"_

_Sakura whimpered and turned away from the court, from Yamato, from the image of the terrible man he held in his hand._

"_Sakura-chan."_

_Taking a deep breath, Sakura turned back and gripped her figurine tightly._

"_He's my father," she said weakly. The crowd murmured._

"_Yes, Sakura," Yamato said softly. "This whole thing is because we want to understand why you are scared of this man. We've heard some stories, but we really want to hear it from you. Sakura." His eyes drilled into her intensely. _

"_What did this man do to you?"_

_Silence enveloped the court once more as everyone anticipated the pink haired child's answer._

"_He hurt me," she whispered. "He'd hit me and do things to me. He killed my mother."_

_Outraged shouts broke out in the court. The judge hit his mallet hard against the block of wood._

"_Order!" he called._

_Yamato's focus never left Sakura. "How did he hurt you Sakura? Did he just hit you?"_

_Sakura nodded. "He'd come home really late smelly bad and would just find me to hit. Most of the time, he just use his hands and feet. Sometimes, he used an empty bottle."_

"_Do you have any scars or bruises?"_

_Sakura nodded and lifted up her shirt to just above her rib cage. A long red scar stretched from her sternum down to her left hip. Surrounding it were several other small scars and black marks._

_The courtroom broke out in fury again and had to be silenced by the judge._

"_What other things did he do to you Sakura-chan?" Yamato asked._

_Sakura looked down and began to tremble. "He…" She began to speak but faltered just as quickly._

_Yamato placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sakura-chan. We cannot help you if you do not tell us what happened." She remained silent. _

"_Did he touch you?"_

_Sakura nodded slowly._

"_In places where you shouldn't be touched?"_

_Another nod._

_Yamato frowned. "Did he manage to violate your body?"_

_Sakura shrunk into her seat._

"_Sakura, did he have sex with you against your will?" Yamato pressed._

_The small girl began to tremble._

"_Sakura! I need to know!" Yamato said raising his voice slightly. "Did. He. RAPE. YOU?"_

"_YES!" Sakura screamed, choking with sobs. It took a full ten minutes to calm the raging crowd. Pein was close to murder when no one would allow him to go to the crying girl._

_Once things had settled down, Yamato offered Sakura a small handkerchief. She took it and tried desperately to cease her sobbing. _

"_Take all the time you need, Sakura-chan," Yamato said softly._

_Once Sakura managed to get her tears under control, Yamato handed her another picture._

"_A couple more questions and then you can go to your Pein-sama," he said. "Do you know this woman?"  
Sakura stared at the picture, new tears spilling out of her eyes._

"_Okaa-san…" she whispered. It was a picture of a pretty woman with dark pink hair that could almost pass as brown. She had large brown eyes and two purple triangle tattoos on her cheeks. The woman was smiling and waving happily at whoever was taking the picture. She pressed the picture to her chest._

"_This is your mother?" inquired Yamato. Sakura nodded. _

"_You said that your father killed your mother. Can you tell me how?"_

_Sakura nodded and closed her eyes. "They were fighting again," she began. "Mama was mad at Daddy because he would always come home drunk. He didn't' like that she was yelling at him."_

_Sakura fell silent for a moment, remembering the night._

"_Mama told him that she didn't feel safe anymore. She told him that she was done and she was leaving. Daddy didn't like that." The small girl began to shiver as she continued her story. "That's when Mama said she was taking me with her. Daddy began screaming and throwing things at her. First it was small things like plates and bottles. But soon he began throwing knives. One of them hit Mama in the stomach." Tears flooded from Sakura's eyes. "Daddy jumped at her and began choking her, while banging her head against the floor. I think she died from a broken neck. Daddy just stared at her. Then he laughed." Sakura bent over sobbing. "He came at me then and said it was my fault. He was right. If hadn't been so stupid and helpless, I could have saved her. She's dead because of me."_

"_Sakura." Yamato said firmly. "You are not responsible for your mother's death, do you understand me? Sakura!"_

_The girl continued to cry. Knowing the small child was beyond his help, Yamato let out a defeated sigh._

"_What did your father say the death of your mother was, Sakura-chan?"_

"_Car crash," the girl choked out._

"_How did you come across Pein-sama?"_

_Sakura looked, watery green eyes focusing on her care giver._

"_I ran away from home after Mama died," she whispered. Yamato nodded, thinking the girl had every reason to run away. "Pein-sama found me digging around in an alley for food one night and told me that eating food from a trashcan wasn't healthy. He took me home and fed me. I tried to leave after that, but he made me stay the night." The girl smiled at the orange haired man in the crowd. He smiled back and Sakura turned back to Yamato._

"_After that I didn't leave and he didn't make me go."_

_Applause rang through the courtroom, people patted Pein on the back and Yamato smiled at Sakura._

"_Thank you Sakura-chan," the man said. He turned to the judge. "No more questions, Your Honor."_

. . .

"Hey Bubblegum!" Gaara said, waving his hand in front of Sakura's face. The pink haired teen shook herself.

"Huh?" she said intelligently. Gaara rolled his eyes.

"You are so spacey."

Sakura snorted. "You should have seen yourself when we were in the store. _That_ was spacey."

Gaara shrugged. "Drink your coffee before it gets cold."

They sat in silence for a long period of time examining the coffee shop and its occupants, sipping at their drinks. Suddenly Sakura groaned and slammed her head against the table. Gaara stared at her for a moment, before turning back to continue drinking his coffee.

"I'm an idiot," Sakura muttered.

"Everyone knows that, Bubblegum," Gaara said nonchalantly. "So why are you just realizing it?"

Sakura remained silent. Gaara turned to look at the pink haired girl. She still had her forehead on the table. A slight nudge of concern made itself present in the back of Gaara's mind. He leaned forward, resting his chin on the table as he stared at the girl in front of him. Sensing a pair of eye on her, Sakura lifted up her head to examine the seafoam eyes not far from her face. For some reason, she didn't mind the close proximity.

Well, sitting in a parking lot crying in his arms for half an hour did kinda send messages saying she was somewhat comfortable with his presence. Feeling a blush creep onto her face, Sakura put her head back down and mumbled the first thing that came to her mind.

"You're a freak."

Gaara chuckled lightly. "I know."

"You're crazy, too."

"I'm also aware that."

"I can't believe I dumped my deepest darkest secret on someone like you."

Gaara remained silent. He didn't know what to say. He decided lightening the mood would be the best approach.

"_That_ was you're deepest darkest secret?" he asked with a snort. "That's a relief. I was scared it might be something worse, like you were related to Sasuke or something." He let out an awkward chuckle.

A long silence followed.

Then Sakura lifted her head to glare at the redhead. "You really suck at this comfort thing."

It was Gaara's turned to hit his head against the table.

"I know," he sighed.

Sakura laughed, reaching out to ruffle his hair. As soon as her fingers touched the blood red strands, Sakura became entranced by how smooth and soft it was.

_Not a trace of gel, _she thought incredulously. _How does he get it to stick up like the?_

Sakura continued to run her hands through his hair, marveling at the luxurious downy feel of the red locks. A rough hand caught her wrist as her fingers unconsciously made their way to his neck. Frozen with fear, Sakura found herself staring into the light, but deep eyes of Gaara no Subaku. They were hooded and clouded with something Sakura could not pinpoint. More gently than Sakura thought was possible, Gaara pulled her hands out of his hair, never looking away from the emerald eyed girl.

"We should go." he murmured.

Sakura didn't want to leave. She really didn't. But she mutely nodded and stood up. Gaara did the same and turned to leave. However, instead of walking to the exit, he turned to contemplate the girl behind him. Sakura shifted nervously under his penetrating gaze. Slowly, Gaara's hand was extended towards her. Sakura stared in shock at the hand and then at Gaara. The redhead had a soft smile on his face and Sakura understood. It was a peace offering. A bond of friendship. Gaara was giving Sakura the chance to accept him for what he was and he vice versa. Gaara closed his eyes silently pleading for Sakura to take his hand.

_She might be willing to give you a chance. But she can't do that if you don't let her in._

Skin as soft as ivory slipped into Gaara's rough hand. The redhead's eyes snapped open to see Sakura smiling at him. She gave his hand a light squeeze and stepped closer to him, their shoulders now touching.

_You'll never be able to understand what he's been through. But at least you know now that he does have a good side._

Slowly, Sakura began to walk out of the coffee shop, Gaara following silently by her side. They both climbed onto the redhead's black motorcycle and while Gaara, started it up, Sakura wrapped her arms around his waist. She turned her head and rested it on his back, letting the muffled sound of his beating heart comfort her. It was at that point, Sakura didn't care what everyone else said about Gaara. From what she had seen, he was sweet and protective, even if a bit blunt and inconsiderate. As the motor revved and Gaara tore out of the parking lot, Sakura closed her eyes as she took in his warmth amused by a simple fact that had entered her mind.

After years of struggling to escape the pain of her past, Gaara managed to heal part of her fear in a single day.

. . .

Karin's eyes narrowed in disgust as she watched her two least favorite people leave the dump of the coffee shop she had spotted them in earlier. She threw down the menu that was hiding her face in relief when they finally walked back out through the doors and pulled out her cell phone. She quickly located one of her contacts and pressed speed dial. While the phone rang, Karin peered outside one of the shuttered windows. She smirked as she watched the pink haired bitch climb onto the back of the Subaku freak's bike.

"_Hello?"_

"Sasuke-sama!" Karin said cheerfully as her beloved's voice came on the line. There was a sigh on the other end.

"_What do you want, Karin?"_

"I know it's late," the girl said, watching the black motorcycle disappear into the night. She grinned wildly. "But you will not _believe_ what I just saw!"

. . .

_Handing Sakura her bag, Gaara closed the compartment on his bike and turned to look at the girl. She stood in front of him on the steps of her house, staring at the ground as she shifted from foot to foot. After a deep breath, she looked up._

_"I had fun Gaara."_

_Not expecting this answer, Gaara looked up to glared at the sky to avoid her eyes. Sakura continued to stare him._

_"Thanks for giving me a ride and taking me to that coffee shop."_

_Gaara nodded, still not looking at her._

_"Gaara…"_

_Noticing the change in tone, Gaara glanced at Sakura. He inhaled sharply when he saw a tear slip down her face. He closed the short distance between them in an instant, thumb wiping away the tears that streamed down her cheeks._

_"Bubblegum," he said frantically. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you—"_

_"Why couldn't you be with me when it happened?"_

_Gaara froze. Sakura leaned her forehead against the redhead's shoulder._

_"If you had been there when it happened, I might not be as pathetic as I am today." she wept._

_"Sakura," Gaara said firmly. "You are not pathetic. I don't know anybody else who could have gone through what you went through and remained this strong. Anybody else would have let their fear consume them. They would end up as sniveling cowards, afraid of life. But not you."_

_Gaara took Sakura's chin in one hand and forced her to look up at him. "You are trying to let go. And that is what makes you strong."_

_The two of them stood like that in silence for a moment. Then, Sakura wiped her tears from her eyes and hugged Gaara tightly._

_"Maybe you don't suck at this comfort thing," she said as she released him. Gaara brushed himself off._

_"Actually, I feel like one of those pretty boys from some random soap opera," he said making a face._

_Sakura laughed. Gaara smiled at her. She really was very beautiful._

_Sakura caught Gaara staring at her. "What?" she asked._

_Gaara blinked slowly. "Do you think you'll ever get over this?"_

_Somewhat taken aback, Sakura stared. "Um, I hope so. Why?"_

_Gaara closed his eyes. "Because there is something I really want to do without scaring the shit out of you."_

_"And what's that?"_

_Gaara opened his eyes and gazed at her longingly._

_"This," he said softly. He leaned forward, slowly closing the gap between them. Sakura's heart pounded wildly as she breathed in Gaara's scent. A pleasant mixture of cinnamon and chocolate. Their noses brushed and Gaara's upper lip met Sakura's, causing the pink haired girl's breath to hitch and her mouth to part allowing Gaara full access to claim her…_

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE—**

Sakura groaned as she punched the alarm clock. After rubbing her eyes, she stared at the ceiling the remnants of her dream still lingering. She could still smell the chocolate and cinnamon. She could still feel the warmth of Gaara's lips. She could still see the want, passion and love in his eyes…

"FUCK!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

**Go ahead and kill me. I deserve it.**

**I just don't see Gaara as one of those badboys that do drugs and pick fights. I think of him as more of that awkward kid every school has that just doesn't know how to be social. So why does everyone else think he's a violent, sadistic little bastard? Read the next exciting chapter to find out! Chapter 12: Getting Personal! Gaara's Desires Fears and Favorite Color!**

**Question time!**

From _Yakame Seika of the Wind_

_Shadow-San...I was ready to strip you of your skin and feed you to a pack of wolves...I was all Awww Gaara-kun...then I saw the end and I was all WTF and THEN I continued reading and forgave you..._

**Shadow: Trolololololololol… Love you too.**

_question to Neji ...how do you feel about being called creepy and part pig lol _

**Neji: *twitch***

**Tenten: Oh shit.**

**Neji: I AM NOT CREEPY NOR AM I PART ANYTHING BUT AMAZING! YOU SAY SUCH HATEFUL THINGS BECAUSE YOU ARE JEALOUS OF MY DAZZLING APEARANCE AND MY EXTRODINARY LOVELINESS AND SLENDOR! NOT TO MENTION THAT I AM DIVINE AND EXQUISITE AND STUNNING AND VIBRANT AND ATTRACTIVE AND—**

_**SMACK!**_

**Shadow: *twirls frying pan* Frying pans! Who knew right?**

_Sasuke-you are not God Itachi is awesome and you suck get a life sometimes I wish to castrate you_

**Sasuke: WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!?**

_Gaara just for you (hands you large plate of streaming hot cookies) for making me wish I had one of you...share with shadow-San_

**Gaara: Cookies… *drools***

**Shadow: That's a thank you, Yakame-San!**

***steals cookies***

**Shadow: Run away! **

**Gaara: RAWR!**

_Sakura...you lucky slutbag...jkjk.._

**Sakura: O.o … okay….**

_From akatsukisweetheart34 _

_ask sasuke how it feels to be gay!_

**Sasuke: I refuse to answer these questions anymore.**

**Shadow: He says its great but he's super depressed he got rejected by Naruto, Kakashi, Suigetsu, Juugo, Orochimaru, and Itachi.**

**Sasuke: WHAT. THE. **_**FUCK!?**_

_From akatsukiblossom597 _

_ask itachi what he does to his hair _

**Itachi: Nothing. It's completely natural.**

**Shadow: Bullshit.**

**Kisame: No its true! I showered with him once and he seriously just walked in and out with it looking like that!**

***cricket chrips***

**Shadow: Awkward…**

**Well, that's all for now! I will update this week! Probably tomorrow if I have time.**

**So until then! **

_**Veni, Vidi, Vici…**_

**Shadow**


	12. Chapter 12

**Woo-hoo! I'm not dead!**

**Sasuke: Yippee…**

**Shadow: Shut up.**

**From **_**delilah-smurple**_

**A question for sasuke: why won't you just admit your homosexuality? And don't give me that 'IM NOT GAY' crap, you willingly wore a rubber jumpsuit to the chunnin exams.**

**Sasuke: I'M NOT—**

***Gets picked up and thrown into a closet***

**Sahdow: You have two choice, teme! Either stay in the closet or come out! Both will reflect negatively on your so called reputation!**

**Sasuke:…**

**Itachi: Nice.**

**From **_**Tori-Bird627**_

**Hey SASGAY! -hands him a malexmale porn book- Looks like you going to need this since no one loves you.**

**Shadow: *looks through magazine, then throws into closet***

**. . .**

**Sasuke: GAAAAAHHHHH! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! *runs out of closet***

**Shadow: FUCK YEAH! HE'S OUT!**

**Sasuke: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

**Don't Own Naruto. **

**Read and Review.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Sakura's second day of school at Kage Gifted Academy was fairly uneventful. After several run-ins with Sasuke Uchiha and finding out that he was responsible for Naruto's bad condition, Sakura decided that the raven-haired boy was not worth her time. Sasuke was absolutely furious when Sakura turned her back to him and told him to "shove off" earlier that morning. Gaara was pleased to say the least. He acted very cordially for the entire day, going out of his way to make Sakura happy, though the pink haired girl knew he was doing it just to get under the Uchiha's skin. Haku laughed when he heard this. They were making biscuits for Shizune.

"Well your just full of surprises, aren't you Sakura-chan?" the boy laughed as he measured out four cups of flour. Sakura laughed with him while she searched the mini-kitchen for butter.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Haku shrugged. "Well, you've managed to get Sasuke to hate you, half the school to love you, Gaara no Subaku to become your personal lap dog and you've only been here for less than two days. Do biscuits need baking powder or baking soda?"

Sakura snorted. "Baking powder. He's not my personal lap dog. He's just trying to piss off Sasuke."

"And he's doing a damn good job," Haku muttered.

"What?" Sakura asked, startled. Haku sighed.

"You won't believe what happened last night."

"What?"

Haku turned to smile dreamily at Sakura. "Kimi called me last night."

Sakura paused, then glared at nothing in particular. _Dammit Kimimaro, _she thought. _I told you he had moved on!_

"He just said he wanted to check up on me," Haku continued, completely forgetting about the biscuits. He leaned against the counter. "We just talked. It was so nice. It's been so long since he's looked at me, let alone talked to me."

"Did you have a point?" Sakura snapped with more force than she intended.

Haku didn't seem to mind. "He told me that Sasuke had called him. It was about you and Gaara-san."

Sakura froze. "What… What did they talk about?"

"Something about you two and a coffee shop. I don't know, Kimi wasn't really specific. Hey did you know Kimi is applying for medical college? He's got this fascination with bones and—"

Sakura turned away from the chatting boy, pale and shaking. Sasuke knew. She didn't know what he was going to do about it, but she knew it wouldn't be good.

"_Shit," _she whispered.

. . .

"Stupid androgynous Haku," Sakura muttered, adjusting her bag on her shoulder. Picking up her new plate of golden biscuits, Sakura continued to grumble as she left the Home Ed. class. "He's making me keep all of this damn food so he can make me fat."

"Like he needs any help with that."

Sakura jumped at the sound of Gaara's unmistakable voice. The redhead was leaning against the door, waiting for her with a smirk on his face. Sakura glared at him before dropping the biscuits into his arms and stomping away. Gaara chuckled and followed. The two walked in silence all the way to the lunchroom. Upon reaching their destination, Sakura turned to look into Gaara's pale green eyes.

"I'm going to see Naruto and the others," she said, shifting uncomfortably. Gaara glanced away when she looked at him hopefully. "I was wondering if you—"

"No," Gaara said bluntly. He swiftly transferred the plate of biscuits into Sakura's arms and turned heel, disappearing up to the roof before Sakura could blink. The pink haired girl stood alone in the empty hall, a small twinge of pain stinging her heart. She turned and entered the lunchroom, trying to shake off Gaara's abrupt dismissal. She told herself that he might always be like that. There was no reason for him to change who he was because she simply asked him to. She didn't want that…

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura let her sad thoughts melt away when she heard Naruto's happy voice. She waved to him and approached the table.

"Hiya guys!" she said cheerfully, pushing Gaara out of her thoughts. "What's up?"

Everybody seemed very happy to speak with her they all yelled over each other trying to get her attention. Some violence even broke out between Ino and Naruto. Hinata was frantically trying to play peacemaker while Shikamaru was sighing about how much of a drag his life was. Finally a voice rang over the clamor, though it wasn't expected or particularly welcome.

"Why are you all fighting over that dickless bitch?"

Everyone at the table froze and turned to face Sai, who was smiling like an idiot towards the end of the table. Shino facepalmed.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Sakura said dangerously, cracking her knuckles. Sai continued to give her that sugar coated smile.

"Why I said you were a dickless bitch, you dickless bi—"

_BAM!_

Sai went flying into another wall with the force of Sakura's punch. Said girl toward over him, fury rolling off of her in waves.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Sakura screamed. "OF COURSE I DON'T HAVE A DICK YOU STUPID BASTARD!"

"A violent dickless bitch," muttered the boy pulling himself up from the floor. Sakura twitched.

"Why you—"

"He doesn't mean it."

Sakura looked up in surprise. Shino had stood, his overly long coat swaying at his knees. His glasses glinted when he looked at Sakura.

"Sai just has some issues when it comes to people," the strange boy said. "It's not that he's not friendly or unwillingly to play nice, it's just that he doesn't know how."

Sai nodded happily. "That's right. I'm trying to be the dickless bitch's friend, because it's obvious that she's too violent to have any friends."

Sakura twitched again.

"Ignore him," Kiba sighed. "We all do. That was an awesome punch by the way."

Ino laughed as she picked at her food. "Yea," she said. "Kinda reminded me of when Gaara punched him."

There were scattered chuckles from around the table. Sitting across from Ino and next to Hinata, Sakura propped up her arm on the table and cradled her head.

"How long have you known Gaara?" she asked curiously. Ino shrugged.

"We've all been going to the same school since kindergarten. Gaara moved here from Suna in third grade. He was even more of an anti-social freak then than he is now, if you can believe it."

Sakura would have been upset with what Ino had called Gaara, but knowing the redhead, he would probably take that as a compliment.

Ino continued. "You were usually lucky to get Gaara to look directly at you let alone speak to you. Naruto was the only one who could ever seem to get Gaara to do anything back then."

Sakura looked in surprise at the mentioned blond. Naruto shrugged nonchalantly.

"Yeah, I guess you could say we were pretty tight," he said.

"But you wanna know something funny?" Ino asked, ignoring Naruto. Sakura looked at her questioningly. The platinum blond's blue eyes glinted.

"Gaara first came out of his shell on a trip to McDonald's."

Not expecting this, a sharp chirp of laughter escaped from Sakura's mouth. Ino nodded, grinning.

"Yeah," she said. "Naruto's parents treated us all too lunch and Gaara showed up, being dragged through the doors by Naruto. Gaara normally skipped lunch, so we were all curious to see what he ordered."

"No…" Sakura said, seeing where this was headed.

Naruto nodded enthusiastically. "Yep! Gaara-kun bought a Happy Meal!"

An image of the stoic and anti-social Gaara holding a bright red box with a yellow McDonald's smiley face popped into Sakura's head. She burst into laughter, the others following suit.

"Well, well," a snide voice said from nearby. "Laughing at Subaku's expense, huh? Well that's one more thing off my take care of list."

The cheer from the table vanished from the table as Sasuke approached them. Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin and Kimimaro trailed behind him. The last of the group did not look happy to be there. Sakura nodded slightly to him and Kimimaro managed to give her a weak smile. Sasuke noticed this exchange and his eyes narrowed. He glared witheringly at the white haired teen with eyes that said, 'I'll deal with you later'. Sakura felt bad.

"So," Sasuke said with a dazzling smile in her direction. Sakura blushed slightly. He was so damn gorgeous. Why did she hate him again?

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. "I was so worried the rumors were true. I don't know what I would have done if you really had been spending time with that monster Subaku."

Right. That's why.

An angry hissed came from the table. Naruto jumped up growling menacingly at Sasuke. He had to be held down by Shikamaru and Hinata to prevent the blond from ripping out the Uchiha's throat.

"You take that back Sasuke!" Naruto roared, struggling against his friends. Sasuke snorted.

"And why would I do that?" he said snidely. "I'm only telling the truth. You know all Subaku is is a psychopath with anger issues. He's also violent and crazy and shouldn't be allowed to walk around free, let alone live."

Kiba and Choji joined the attempt to keep Naruto from doing something he regretted. Karin and Suigetsu were cracking up at the spectacle, Juugo looked bored, and Kimimaro was staring at the floor in shame.

Sasuke continued, knowing Naruto wouldn't be able to hurt him.

But it wasn't Naruto Sasuke should have feared.

"The bastard should be locked up in an asylum, so that no one will ever have to deal with his stupid face ever—"

_**SLAM!**_

Sasuke was thrown backwards by a bone-crushing punch from Sakura's fist. His body skidded across the floor of the lunchroom until he crashed into a pile of stacked chairs.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Karin screamed as the chairs toppled onto her beloved Sasuke. She turned sharply to face Sakura, fury boiling in her eyes. "WHAT THE HELL BITCH!?"

Karin promptly joined Sasuke in the pile of chairs. Suigetsu and Juugo sweatdropped as Sakura turned her wrath upon them. Suigetsu held up his hands in a form of surrender.

"Okay," the white-haired boy said nervously. "Let's be reasonable about this."

Sakura cracked her knuckles.

"…or not." Juugo muttered. The two turned tail and ran.

Kimimaro was the only one who remained. Sakura sighed, seeing that the threat was gone, and relaxed. Kimimaro glanced up at her fearfully, nervous that he was next on her list. When he saw that she was perfectly calm, he scratched his face awkwardly.

"Um, that was, er… very impressive Sakura-chan."

Sakura beamed at him. "Really? Aw, thanks Kimi!"

Everybody stared at her, shocked by the sudden change in behavior. Kimimaro shifted uneasily.

"So, um," he mumbled. "I don't get my ass kicked?"

Sakura laughed.

"Not today!" she said cheerfully. Kimimaro failed to hide his obvious relief. Sakura smiled and reached down to pick up her bag. She slung it gracefully over one shoulder and straightened.

"Oh but I did hear you called Haku."

Kimimaro froze, most likely in terror. "Y-yeah?"

Sakura shrugged. "I just wanted to make sure you're not getting his hopes up for nothing."

Kimimaro looked away. "It's not like that," he murmured. Sakura glanced at him. "I just wanted him to know I was sorry."

Sakura shrugged. "Well it's not really any of my business. But I just want you to know that if you hurt Haku, then I kick your ass."

Kimimaro looked up. "I understand." he said seriously.

"Good!" Sakura said brightly. She began to walk away, hips swaying daintily. She looked over her shoulder and waved to everyone at the table.

"I'm going to go finish lunch with Gaara-kun! I'll see you guys later!"

And with that she was gone. Silence rang out in the lunchroom. It was the second time since they had met Sakura that she had stunned them in quiet. Finally, Sai spoke out.

"That dickless bitch and the scary bastard Gaara would be a great couple."

There were murmurs of agreement from around the table.

"Hey, Kimimaro," Naruto said. The white haired boy looked up startled.

"Huh?"

"You wanna sit with us?"

Somewhat taken a back, Kimimaro stammered, "W-what? Y-you want me to sit with you?"

Naruto nodded. "If Sakura-chan doesn't beat the shit out of you for being with Sasuke then it's obvious you are accepted."

Thinking about this for a moment, Kimimaro nodded and plopped down next to Shino.

"Seems legit." he muttered.

. . .

"Favorite color?"

"Red."

"Like your hair?"

"Like blood and roses."

"That's weird Gaara."

"Yep."

Sakura and Gaara were laying side by side on the roof, staring at the clouds as they floated across the sky. They had gotten bored and decided to play a question game. One person asked a question and then the other would answer honestly. Then the roles switched. Simple.

"Your turn," Sakura said.

Gaara folded his arms across his chest. "Hm… Favorite animal?"

Sakura snorted. "You can do better than that."

"Answer the damn question."

"Cat."

Gaara looked at her incredulously. "Seriously?"

Sakura nodded. "I've always wanted a kitten. But Pein-sama is allergic, so I can't have one."

"Oh." Gaara turned away. Sakura remained silent for a long while. Then she turned to look at her friend eyes burning with curiosity. Gaara glanced at her, not liking the look in her eyes.

"What?"

"Gaara?" Sakura sat up and hugged her knees. "Why does everyone call you a monster?"

Gaara sat up abruptly, turning his back to Sakura. Sakura bit her lip.

"Please Gaara," she pleaded. "I want you to tell me. I don't want to find out from… another person."

Gaara growled. "You've been talking to Sasuke."

"Please Gaara!" Sakura said. "You know you can tell me anything! I'm going to judge you!"

"Stop it, Sakura."

"No!" Sakura stood up, fists clenched. "Why don't you trust me!?"

"You wouldn't understand!" Gaara yelled, standing up in anger. Sakura's angry expression turned to one of hurt and sadness.

"Try me." she whispered.

Gaara glared heatedly into her eyes, but his anger slowly began to melt away as he remembered everything that had happened the previous night. How she had broken down in his arms and poured out her dark secrets to his listening ears. Part of Gaara was glad she had told him. The other part was upset because he knew that he might never be able to trust her like she had trusted him. With a sigh, Gaara rubbed his temples.

"My mother died giving birth to me," he said blandly. Sakura looked up in shock, but Gaara continued as though she didn't exist. "My father was so grief stricken and angry that he blamed it on me. He sent me to live with my uncle, but the man was just as upset as my father was. My uncle beat me every night since I was three."

Sakura held her hand over mouth in horror.

"When I turned five and started school, his abuse got harder to hide. I made it through kindergarten and first grade, but at the beginning of the second, somebody saw my scars in PE. They reported it." Gaara's eyes grew distant. "When my uncle found out, he was furious. He smacked me across the back of the head with a glass bottle. It shattered and I woke up a week later in the hospital."

Sakura couldn't stand it anymore. She ran over and hugged Gaara tightly. The redhead didn't even seem to notice.

"The doctors tried to talk to me, but I would always get angry and I lashed out. But the next minute I would be a frightened child, with no memory of my angry outbursts. This concerned the doctors." Gaara began to tremble and he wrapped his arms tightly around Sakura, as if seeking comfort. "They tested me for all sorts of things, but eventually came up with a result that said I was no longer alone in my body."

Sakura froze at this. _No longer alone in my body?_

"I had developed and split personality," Gaara said in a deathly quiet voice. "A violent and angry personality, born of my bad memories and hate towards my uncle and father. Whenever I was filled with overwhelming negative emotion, I am no longer myself. I guess you could say my inner demon comes out."

Suddenly, Gaara started laughing like a maniac. He gripped Sakura so tightly that she thought she would break in two. To say the pink haired girl was scared was a massive understatement.

"Uncle was sued and fined for child abuse," Gaara said, still laughing. "Father was put under examination and that sure pissed him off. He took me back in with him and my siblings and we moved to Konoha when I was seven."

_Gaara moved here from Suna in third grade._

"I acted like a good boy for a while and father began to think I might actually be worth something," Gaara said bitterly. "But then I started getting in trouble at school. Every little thing seemed to make me mad. I got into fights. I destroyed stuff. I did really bad things. I _still_ do all those things. But I never remember what happens. Father never included my split personality in my medical records. That's why people call me a monster. They don't know the truth, so when I fight they think it's because they think I enjoy it. But when my brother and sister went to college and blatantly told my father they were not taking over the company, I was named the heir. I'm trying so hard to get myself under control. If not for my family's sake, then for my own! I can't live like this anymore."

Gaara's voice was strained and he sounded on the verge of a mental breakdown. Sakura tightened her grip around him, tears slipping down her face.

"Gaara…" she whispered. He didn't answer. Instead, he buried his face into her long pink hair, hiding his face from the cruel and treacherous world. They remained that way for a long period of time. The bell rung, signaling the end of lunch period. They did not move. Sixth period started and still, Sakura held Gaara in her arms. Halfway through the last period of the day, Gaara finally shifted. Sakura looked up at him, concern showing bright in her eyes. Gaara turned away with a grunt, pushing past her and making his way down the stairs. He didn't want to talk about it. Sakura could understand. She followed silently behind him. Gaara left the school building and headed straight for the parking lot. When he reached his motorcycle, he paused and turned to Sakura.

"Favorite anime?" he asked with a small smile.

_Forgive me, Sakura-chan._

Sakura smiled back softly at the redhead.

_There's nothing to forgive._

"No. 6."

"Yaoi huh?" Gaara snorted.

_Why do you not hate me?_

"It was shonen-ai!"

_Because I understand._

Gaara tossed Sakura a helmet. "Come on! I'll treat you to some coffee."

_Thank you for being my friend._

Sakura stared at him for a moment before sighing. "…Okay."

…_You're welcome._

As they pulled out of the school parking lot, Sakura called over the whipping wind, "Hey Gaara! What's your favorite band?"

"It's a tie between Red and Skillet!"

Sakura laughed. "Emo bastard!"

"Only for you."

* * *

**In the next chapter, we finish Sakura's courtroom scene and have some Sasuke Gaara drama. **

**You have been warned.**

**Veni, Vidi, Vici…**

**Shadow**


	13. Chapter 13

**Happy Thanksgiving everybody!**

**I'm not American, so I don't normally celebrate this day, but this time I will make an exception. I am so thankful for all of my wonderful reviewers! Seriously, without you guys this story would have been abandoned at chapter one XD. I am thankful Masashi Kishimoto had the brilliance to create **_**Naruto **_**and I am thankful to FanFiction for letting people like me let their minds run wild!**

**I thank all of you, from the bottom of my heart. **

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

**Please R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Sasuke struck on Thursday.

Sakura and Gaara were in their usual spot for lunch chatting about random stuff while munching on a plate of brownies Sakura had made in Home Ed. Somehow, they had managed to have a conversation about which animal everyone would be. So far, Gaara was a raccoon, Sakura was a cat, Naruto was a fox, Hinata was a mouse, Kiba was a dog, and Ino was a pig. Gaara had raised an eyebrow at the last one. Sakura shrugged.

"She's adorable and lovable," Sakura had said. "But she is possibly the most stubborn person I have ever met. She's just like a pig!"

"Hn," was all Gaara had said.

The two had finished their lunch, but not the conversation. So they both laid down side by side and stared out at the dark sky, heavy grey clouds fat with rain.

"Choji's a guinea pig," Sakura announced decisively. Gaara snorted with laughter while nodding his head in agreement. A cool breeze swept over them and they both move closer together in order to keep the cold at bay.

"What about Shika?"

"Hn."

"No, he doesn't have that much of an attitude."

"Hn?"

"Yes I can understand you. I live with Itachi for crying out loud."

Gaara shrugged and rolled on his side to face her, pale green eyes drilling into her emerald ones. He had made it very clear he was uncomfortable with Sakura living with so many men. Sakura stared back at him, reassurance in her eyes. She had told him that she owed all of them her life and trusted them just as much. She hadn't elaborated, so Gaara hadn't asked.

"…What the hell?"

Sakura and Gaara shot up from their positions, scrambling to their feet at the familiar voice. Sasuke stared at the two incredulously, Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu filing through the door behind him. Gaara growled fiercely, grabbing Sakura's hand and pulling her behind him protectively. Sakura looked shocked at Gaara's actions and Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Get your hands off her, Subaku," Sasuke hissed in a deathly quiet voice.

Gaara growled at him again. "Or what?" he said just as quietly, taking a step forward.

Sasuke snarled. "Or I'll rip you limb from limb, you bastard! Now take your filthy hands off _my_ woman!"

Gaara clenched his fists and shook with anger. Sasuke's posse took several steps back as the redhead seemed to explode with fury.

"_How dare you_ talk about Sakura-chan like she's your property!" he roared. Karin squeaked in fear and scrambled back through the door into the safety of the school. Suigetsu would have followed her lead if it wasn't for Juugo, who grabbed the white haired boy's collar. Sasuke remained where he was, too stubborn to allow himself to fear Gaara's wrath. Gaara slowly approached the raven haired boy and his two lackeys. Sasuke cracked his knuckles, anticipating a fight.

"I said stay away from her, Subaku," the Uchiha said dangerously.

Gaara gave a low chuckle that sent chills up everyone's spines.

"Why don't you make me?" he said in a low voice. Except, it was no longer Gaara's voice. He sounded deeper, crueler, with maliciousness tinged at the edge of his voice. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly and he took a step back. He glanced at Sakura, who was cowering behind Gaara, eyeing the redhead in fear. Sasuke smirked, even though he was trembling with fear on the inside.

"Do you see Sakura?" he called to her. The pink haired girl glanced at him. "Subaku will attack me like the monster he is for doing nothing but trying to protect you from him!"

Gaara threw back his head and howled with laughter. "Damn straight!" he sneered at Sasuke. "Except this time Uchiha," Gaara took a step forward. "You won't survive the experience."

Sasuke finally seemed to realize the position he was in and turned to flee with his two friends. Gaara however, was quicker. He grabbed Sasuke's shirt as the dark haired teen attempted to flee and threw him to one side. Sasuke's body skidded across the ground and slammed against the low wall that surround the edge of the roof. Gaara laughed and walked in the direction Sasuke had landed. Suigetsu and Juugo managed to block his way, shielding their leader's crumpled form from the attacker.

Gaara stopped and glared them down. "Move, unless you wish to join him."

Suigetsu trembled and Juugo looked away in uncertainty. They took too long to respond in Gaara's mind and he raised a fist to strike down those who stood in his way.

"STOP!"

Everyone froze at Sakura's scream. She ran up and hugged Gaara from behind, burying her face into his back.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it," she sobbed. "Please…"

Gaara looked shocked at the contact, arm frozen in its original position to strike. He looked over his shoulder to see the girl who had wrapped her arms tightly around his chest and pressed herself firmly against his body.

"Sakura…" he whispered. The pink haired girl continued to sob into the redhead's shirt.

"Please, stop," she wailed. "Whoever you are in there, just give me Gaara back."

Could this really be the same bubbly girl who laughed and smiled constantly? The fact that his actions had made her turn into this sobbing mess shook Gaara to the core. He dropped his arm and turned in the girl's arms to face her, completely forgetting about the three behind him. He pressed her against him, burying his face in her light pink hair.

"Bubblegum," he murmured. Sakura looked up at him, tears in her eyes. Gaara looked back at her, anger gone and replaced with sorrow that he had almost lost control. He leaned forward and placed his forehead against hers, never breaking eye contact. "Sorry," he muttered.

Sakura gave him a watery smile and buried her face into his shoulder while he held her possessively. Slowly, they began to walk away from the spectacle on the roof.

"SUBAKU!"

Gaara ignored Sasuke's furious yell and reached forward to open the door for Sakura. Said girl, however, looked over Gaara's shoulder to see what the Uchiha was screaming about. Her eyes widened with horror.

"Gaara!" she cried in alarm. Gaara whipped around just in time for Sasuke to punch him square in the jaw and send the redhead flying into the door he was previously set on opening. Sakura screamed as Gaara's hard body flew into her and she in turn crashed against the metal door behind her. Her head snapped back against the metal and white stars appeared in her vision. Clutching the back of her head with a moan, she slid to the ground. When she removed her hands, they were covered in her blood. Seeing her own blood and feeling the pounding in her head, Sakura wanted nothing more than to just fall asleep. Closing her eyes, the pink haired girl slowly slipped limply to the ground, unconscious.

"Sakura!" Gaara and Sasuke screamed at the same time. Sasuke glared at the redhead, but Gaara's eyes were only for Sakura. He collapsed in front of her, grabbing her shoulders and yelling, "Sakura! You stay awake! SAKURA!"

"She's unconscious dumbass," snarled Sasuke. Gaara went rigid. Slowly he stood up and turned to face Sasuke. Unbridled hate and anger filled his eyes and Sasuke took a step back.

"You," hissed Gaara. The dark haired teen glanced around for backup, but Suigetsu and Juugo had disappeared once they had seen Sakura pass out.

"I will _kill _you," Gaara growled.

"And what will Sakura think of you then?" snapped Sasuke. He was running out of ideas quickly and had no place to run, so he struck Gaara's weak point. The redhead faltered for a moment and Sasuke took advantage of it.

"If you hurt me, you'd just be feeding the seed of doubt inside her," the Uchiha taunted. "Your actions will make her see what you truly are; a demon! A monster. And then she'll leave you Subaku."

Sasuke threw a punch at hesitating Gaara's throat, intending to wind him. However, Gaara sensed it in time and crouched, sweeping a leg out and sending Sasuke toppling to the ground when his feet were pulled out from underneath him. Leaping up, Gaara aimed a kick at Sasuke's side, but the raven haired boy rolled off to one side and grabbed the foot the swung at his body. Gaara swore as his balance was compromised. He braced himself from a nasty fall by catching his body with his arms, but the impact jarred him and gave Sasuke an opening. Sasuke seized it and brought his elbow down in a sharp swing to Gaara's knee. The redhead roared in pain and twisted away from his opponent, dragging his now useless leg behind him so it wouldn't get in the way. Sasuke leaped at Gaara and Gaara caught him, grappling with the Uchiha for an advantage. Sasuke had that advantage, however, because he had two working legs. He pinned Gaara's chest with one knee and was about to pin the redhead's good leg, but Gaara had wedged his good leg up between them and managed to kick Sasuke in the stomach. Sasuke was sent hurtling to the ground as Gaara stumbled up, clutching his dislocated knee. While Sasuke recovered from being kicked and winded, Gaara leaned against a wall and braced himself for what he had to do. Taking a deep breath, the redhead grasped his lower leg and jerked it over and up. He heard the sickening _pop_ before he felt the pain. His growled and bit his tongue to keep himself from gasping. Sasuke was up by this point, standing not too far away and doubled over slightly. Gaara was still clutching his leg. They were both glaring at each other and both panting heavily.

Gaara allowed his eyes to shift away from his opponent in order to view Sakura. She was still crumpled along the door, dried blood staining her pink hair. Her chest rose and fell evenly and her eyes darted about under her eye lids. Gaara glanced back at Sasuke, who had plopped back down on the ground. Sensing the fight was temporarily over, Gaara limped over to Sakura. Gently, her reached down and hoisted the girl up into his arms, bridal style. He carried her to where the two of them had left their stuff for lunch and set her down gingerly, using his bag as a pillow. Sasuke watched the entire thing, eyes narrowed with anger and jealousy. He hissed when Gaara leaned down close to her to place his forehead against hers. Something snapped in Sasuke when the redhead placed a light kiss against her temple.

The Uchiha scrambled up and charged in blind rage at Gaara. Gaara hissed and stepped away from Sakura so she wouldn't be hurt further. He met Sasuke head on and the two were once again rolling across the roof, scuffling like two vicious dogs fighting over a scrap of meat. In the end, Gaara pinned Sasuke to the ground with his superior strength. Sasuke didn't take the defeat well and began screaming things in anger as Gaara caught his breath.

"You freak! You stupid motherless bastard!" howled Sasuke. Gaara chose to ignore him.

"One day I will ruin you!" the Uchiha continued. "I'll crush your legacy and stomp on your business empire! I will make you suffer!"

Gaara sighed. He couldn't just get up and take Sakura with him. Sasuke would follow and the pink haired girl would be in danger.

"—and you had better watch your back, Subaku! Because I _will_ make you pay and it _will_ look like an accident!"

Gaara couldn't knock him out. That would give Tsunade grounds to expel him. Gaara glanced at Sakura to make sure she hadn't moved at all. He didn't want to be expelled. Not while she was still here.

"AND THAT'S ANOTHER THING!" screeched Sasuke. Gaara glared at him. Unperturbed, Sasuke continued. "You fucking stay away from Sakura! She belongs to me and I will have her! If you keep fucking things up I will have to get _drastic_."

Gaara growled and it took all his control not to beat the Uchiha into a pulp.

"Ha! Don't like that, huh?" Sasuke snarled, squirming underneath Gaara. "Well just you wait! She's gonna belong to me! And you know what!? I'LL FUCKING SEND YOU A POSTCARD WHEN YOU'RE LOCKED IN A MENTAL HOUSE OF HER SCREAMING MY NAME UNDER MY HOT NAKED—"

Gaara punched Sasuke. Hard. And he continued to punch him, over and over as Sasuke turned into a bloody mess underneath him. All he felt was uncontrollable anger that seeped out of him through his fists. _How dare he? HOW DARE HE!?_

From somewhere at the edge of his consciousness, Gaara heard someone call his name. He knew Sasuke was already unconscious, but he didn't care. He was going to _kill _him.

"Gaara!"

The redhead ignored the call, roaring like a beast as he pummeled Sasuke with renewed vigor.

"GAARA! STOP IT!"

He felt hands on his shoulders try desperately to pull him off of Sasuke, but Gaara remained solidly where he was. The bastard would die for the horrible things he said! Postcard his ass.

Gaara was suddenly sent flying off of Sasuke by a bone crushing punch. He groaned and clutched his head as he scrambled up, eyes blazing. He roared in anger and snapped around to add his attacker to his list of people to kill.

Sakura stood next to Sasuke's bloody body, trembling with terror as she stared at Gaara. At first, the redhead's anger melted to confusion, then it dissolved to complete horror. He looked past her to see Sasuke's barely alive form and then he looked down at himself, covered in the Uchiha's blood. He blanched and stumbled backwards.

What had happened? The last thing he could remember was him almost losing control and Sakura hugging him. After that, Sasuke had punched him, Sakura had been hurt and—

"Gaara?"

Gaara crouched down, trembling fiercely. _What had he done?_

He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Gaara…"

Gaara swiped the hand away, stumbling to his feet. He couldn't face her. He was a monster. He would hurt her. He heard Sakura take a few steps toward him.

"Gaara, please. Let me help you—"

"STAY AWAY!" screamed Gaara, still staring at the ground. He needed to leave. He couldn't be near her!

With an inhuman scream, Gaara turned heel and ran. He left Sakura on the roof and raced down the stairs and through the halls. He reached the parking lot, but didn't stop to get his bike. Instead, he continued to run in no particular direction. When he could no longer run, he jogged. When he could no longer jog, he walked. When he could no longer walk, he collapsed where he was and sobbed.

He was a monster.

. . .

Gaara didn't know when Naruto found him. All he remembered was the blond's red mustang pull up alongside him and how he heard the car door open and shut. Gaara didn't even acknowledge his friend's presence. Naruto just plopped down on the edge of the road with him and remained silent. After about an hour of tense silence, Naruto finally spoke.

"You and Sasuke are both suspended for a month."

Gaara glanced at the blond from the corner of his eye. "Is that it?"

Naruto winced at the rough sandpaper like voice that came from Gaara. He had been crying.

With a nod, Naruto said, "Yeah. Apparently Tsunade watched the security feeds and heard what Sasuke said. She told me to tell you that she probably wouldn't have let Sasuke get away alive and was very impressed with your self-control."

Gaara snorted.

"Yeah," Naruto said quietly. "That's what I said too."

The two drifted off into silence once more. After a few minutes, Naruto turned to his red haired friend with concern in his eyes.

"What happened Gaara?" he murmured. "It's not like you haven't done something like this before. In fact you've done worse. So why did this break you?"

Gaara stared into space. He didn't really have an answer. He didn't really understand it fully himself.

Naruto apparently did though. "It was Sakura-chan."

Gaara snapped his head around to face Naruto and then turned back away, face burning. What was wrong with him? He shouldn't be acting like this!

"Mm-hm," Naruto said brightly, laying down against the hard asphalt of the abandoned road. "You know she went completely insane when you disappeared like that. She was a mess, crying and screaming and saying it was her fault."

"It wasn't her fault," Gaara snapped. Naruto nodded.

"I know. I told her that. But that didn't stop her from beating herself up over all of this. We told this type of thing happened at least once a year, but for some reason that didn't comfort her."

"What am I going to do Naruto?"

Naruto glanced at his redhead friend in surprise. Gaara never openly showed weakness. Humbled, the blond thought deeply for a moment, something he normally never does.

"You're going to need to face her," he said finally. "I know that sounds obvious, but it's essential. Then you both need to get everything straight between each other and decide if remaining as close as you are now is worth it."

Gaara sighed. "I don't know what's going on 'Ruto. I feel the need to protect her, to trust her. I want to spend time with her and be seen with her. I want people see me and instantly think of her. I want to make her laugh and I want to hurt anyone who makes her cry. But more than anything, I want to change for her." Gaara's brow crinkled as he scowled at nothing in particular. "I don't want what happened today to ever happen again, because it scares her. Oh Kame, that look of terror in her face and knowing I was the cause of it—"

Gaara's hysteric rant was cut off by Naruto placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll tell you what, Gaara," the blond said. "You go home, take some medicine and try to sleep. The gang is skipping tomorrow for Hina-chan's birthday. Sakura-chan will be there. You tell her what you just told me and ask if she can put up with you while you work out all your issues." Gaara began to protest but Naruto cut him off again.

"If she accepts you," he said in a firm voice. "Then you will know she is worth your time."

Gaara had no words to say, so he merely nodded. Naruto smiled and clapped him on the back.

"Alright then." The blond stood up and stretched, before walking over to his car. He climbed in the passenger door and crossed over to the driver's side where he left the door open for Gaara. The red head also stood with a sigh and grudgingly climbed into the car, allowing his friend to take him home.

. . .

Gaara wrapped the towel he had dried off with around his waist and exited his bathroom. He was crossing the hallway to his bedroom, when his older brother Kankuro spotted him.

"Hey Gaara!"

The redhead didn't stop. Instead, he entered his bedroom and shut the door tightly behind him. His brother whined.

"Aw come on Gaara! You can't hide forever! I heard from a very reliable source that you are having romance issues!"

"Your reliable source is bullshitting you," Gaara said blandly.

"No he's not! Come on little bro! Let me help you out here,"

"No," Gaara said, brushing out his hair in front of the body length mirror in the corner of his room.

He continued to ignore his brother as he pulled on some sleeping pants and plopped down on his king sized bed. He grabbed his ear buds and iPod from the side table and put his music on shuffle. After a few songs, Gaara began to get a bit bored. With no particular goal in mind, he reached for his phone. He was unsurprised to see the he had twelve missed calls and nine new texts. What he was surprised by was the fact that eight of the calls and six of the texts were from Sakura. Curiosity peaked, he opened the text messages.

_Gaara, please pick up your phone._

_Gaara don't do this to me!_

_Dammit Gaara! Answer you fucking phone!_

_Are you mad at me?_

_I'm really really sorry. Please Gaara, can't you just talk to me?_

The last of Sakura's texts had been sent less than ten minutes ago.

_I'm going to bed. Just please be okay Gaara. I'm so sorry. Goodnight_

Guilt swept over Gaara. He hadn't meant to make her worry. He wished he could have enough courage to tell her how much she meant to him. But he didn't. All he could do was sit there and read her pleading messages, an internal battle raging as he debated on whether or not he should text her back. Finally deciding he owed her some form of communication, he quickly tapped in a response and sent it before he could change his mind. Staring at the text he had written, Gaara groaned and collapsed onto his bed. He held the phone close and turned over to bury his face into his pillow.

He was an idiot.

. . .

Sakura shifted when her phone went off. She lifted her head from her pillow and focus bleary eyes on the glowing object. She reached out and grabbed it, rolling on her back. Her heart quickened when she saw Gaara's name and she sat up immediately to open the text. Her heart stopped as she read the words. Blinking several times and pinching herself she stared at the message again. Those words were still there.

_**Don't be sorry. Sleep well, love you.**_

* * *

**I don't know what to think about this chapter. It was way more Gaara-centric than I meant it to be. Well at least he managed to form an emotional connection between him and Sakura.**

**The courtroom scene was supposed to be in this chapter, but it just didn't play out that way. So next chapter then.**

**I have a four day weekend so you guys should get another chapter before Sunday.**

**Review please! It is what keeps me writing!**

**Veni, Vidi, Vici…**

**Shadow**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well… Hello there everybody. **

**I just want to say I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! **

**You probably won't believe me, but this is actually the first time I've managed to actually attempt to update. I'm skipping my Video Production work today for you guys so please accept my apology. **

**So getting down to business I have an announcement. **

**I WILL BE RE-NAMING THIS STORY AFTER POSTING CHAPTER 15.**

**Yep. Paradox will officially be renamed "Nothing But The Truth". **

**Just letting you know. OH! I'm also gonna be starting another fic. It's called "Life Is An Open Window" and it's a Seifer x Hayner fic because there is not enough love for that couple! The first chapter of that should be up in about a week. **

**If you are still with me, THANK YOU!**

**Again I apologize. I will probably update on Monday if I can! **

**Don't own Naruto.**

**If you love me still, please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Pein glared at his ward with piercing oranges eyes. The pink haired girl kneeled before him, head bowed in respect. Konan stood next to her, one hand on the girl's shoulder and the other on her swollen belly. Pein leaned back in his chair, rubbing his temple in irritation.

"Let me get this straight," the orange haired man growled. "You want to skip school, during your first week, to attend a birthday party?"

Sakura winced. "Um… yes?"

Pein's nostrils flared and he looked like he was about to explode. Konan sensed her husband's fury and quickly went to her side.

"Now Nagato," the blue haired woman crooned. "She'll be with plenty of other people and can easily make up the work she misses."

Sakura shot a grateful look in the woman's direction. Pein, however, was not impressed.

"I don't know," he grumbled. "If she misses school, it should be so that she recovers from yesterday's event, not shopping and spending the night with friends."

"You should be happy she has friends!" snapped Konan. "You know how difficult it was for her before."

Sakura tuned out the couple's argument in favor of spacing out. Her mind focused on the one thing it had revolved around since the previous night. Gaara. More specifically, Gaara's text message.

_**Sleep well, love you.**_

Love. Gaara loved her. An unconscious smile slipped onto Sakura's face at the possibility that the redhead had feelings for her. Of course, she knew that he could very well not mean what he had said, but Sakura didn't want to think about that option. She was perfectly content with allowing her mind to run wild with fantasies until she saw Gaara again. Which would hopefully be later that day. Sakura glanced at her two guardians who were still fighting.

"I WILL NOT DRESS UP AS SANTA FOR CHRISTMAS KONAN!"

"FINE! I SEE THAT YOUR PRIDE IS SOOOO MUCH MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOUR OWN CHILD. I'LL MAKE SURE TO LET THE BABY KNOW THAT ITS FATHER WAS A STUPID JERK!"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN 'WAS'!?"

"WAS! MEANING PAST TENSE BECAUSE I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Sakura cleared her throat. "Can I go?"

Konan stopped strangling her husband for a moment in order to smile sweetly at the pink haired girl.

"Of course honey," the blue haired woman chirped. "Just be back before midnight tomorrow!"

"Ten o'clock!" Pein choked out.

"SHUT UP! I SAID MIDNIGHT!" Konan continued beating Pein to a pulp.

With a sigh, Sakura pulled herself up from the floor and left the couple to fight. Once she was out of the office, Sakura made her way upstairs to collapse on her bed. She seriously wondered why she put up with her family at times. After several minutes of doing nothing, Sakura decided she should probably get ready for the day.

After taking a quick shower, she dug through her messy closet, searching for something suitable to wear. Ten minutes later, she was wearing a tight black skirt and red leggings along with a red tank top that generously hugged her curves. After much debate with herself, Sakura also pulled on a short leather jacket over her bare arms and some dark knee boots. With flitting fingers, Sakura quickly braided her waist length hair tightly, flipping the braid over her shoulder when she finished. She stared at herself in a full body mirror that resided in the corner of the room. She didn't look half bad. With a sharp nod, she turned and left in search of Kakuzu, who was going to have several heart attacks when he found out she was going to the mall.

. . .

Gaara ignored the knock on his bedroom door. He continued to stare at the blank ceiling, mind reeling with thoughts that had troubled him all night. The knock came again.

"Gaara!" a female voice cried from the other side of the door. The redhead growled and flipped over onto his stomach. His sister was the last person he wanted deal with at the moment. However, Temari had always been known for her stubbornness.

"Gaara open the door! Kankuro said you were having girl trouble!"

Damn that stupid idiot.

It wasn't his sibling's clingy actions that frustrated Gaara however. The redhead considered himself to be a pretty good liar. Hell, he could lie himself out of a crime scene if he needed to. But there had always been one person he couldn't lie to, a person who needed the protection of untruthfulness the most.

Himself.

The redhead hugged his pillow tightly, burying his face with a sigh. He was so stupid. He had told an emotional unstable girl who had been raped by her father that he loved her, only after a week of knowing her. Not only that, but Gaara wasn't even sure he meant what he had said. He didn't know the first thing about love. He couldn't help Sakura through any internal struggles she had. In fact, he'd probably hurt her in the long run. He sighed again.

He _was _having girl issues.

The banging on the door increased and Gaara scowled.

But there was no way he was going to tell his siblings that.

"Gaara, there's someone at the door for you!" Kankuro's voice joined their sister's. Gaara glanced at the clock on his dresser. It read 6:42 am. Who the hell—? Oh.

"I'm not going," Gaara growled. "Tell Naruto I'll see him next Monday."

"Yeah," Kankuro said. "He thought you'd say that and he and this pink haired bitch with anger issues said she had no problem dragging your emo ass out of your room."

Kankuro and Temari both chuckled at the thought that anybody could attempt to maim their younger brother. The door to said brother's room slammed open suddenly, making the two jump out of their skins in terror. Gaara stood in the doorway, breathing erratic and eyes clouded over.

"She came?" he whispered hoarsely. "After what I said to her?"

His two siblings stared at each other in shock. Then, Kankuro burst out, "HA! I KNEW YOU WERE HAVING ROMANCE—MMPH!"

Temari clamped her hand over her obnoxious brother's mouth.

"Yeah Gaara." the blond said gently, while Kankuro struggled wildly in her arms. "Naruto's waiting downstairs with her… What do you want me to tell them?"

Gaara opened his mouth, only to close it again. He glared angrily at the floor before mumbling, "I'll be down in five minutes."

Then he slammed his door, leaving Temari and Kankuro to stare at where their younger brother had been, wondering what the hell had just happened.

. . .

Gaara shifted awkwardly as he surveyed himself in the mirror. He wore black cargo pants with aluminum chains hanging off of his belt loops and pockets. A tight red shirt with the word 'Rebel' scrawled across it clung to his well-toned chest. Dark steel-toed combat boots were on his feet and a black wife beater covered his arms. As an afterthought, he slapped on some Twilight Woods cologne and attempted, unsuccessfully, to comb out the knots in his red hair. With a grunt, Gaara decided that he wasn't going to look any better than he already did. He grabbed his phone and wallet, making sure he had enough money for the mall, and stuffed them into his back pocket. He then exited his room and slipped through the hall. He stopped at the top of the stairs, uncertainty welling up inside of him when he heard her laugh. It was such a pretty laugh.

What would she do when she saw him? Would she hate him? Fear him? What if she assumed his words meant he wanted a relationship? Gaara shuddered at the mental image of an overly clingy girlfriend, giggling constantly and hanging all over him. Sakura laughed again, jolting Gaara out of his thoughts. He knew Sakura wasn't like that. Knowing he'd have to face her sometime or another, Gaara swallowed his doubts and tramped as confidently as he could down the stairs.

She was sitting in his favorite armchair, legs crossed, a smile on her face. Gaara stopped dead at the bottom of the stairs, staring openly. Her emerald eyes glinted with a content and happiness Gaara never wanted to see leave her. Her perfectly angled face glowed in the light of the lamp next to her and her pink bangs framed her feline jaw. He felt himself go slightly red as she as she flipped her braid over her shoulder and stretched, tight tank top lifting to reveal the porcelain smooth skin of her stomach. No—not smooth. He could see a faded line running up from her hip and disappearing into the material of her shirt. Disregarding it for the mean time, Gaara decided it didn't really matter.

She truly was beautiful.

Suddenly, she glanced in his direction, stiffening when she caught sight of him. Her cheeks turned a flattering shade of pink as her eyes flitted from his boots to his face. She took in his appearance with thirsty eyes, drinking in every detail.

In the back of his mind, Gaara thought, _She likes what she sees._ The thought made the redhead smirk.

"Gaara!"

Naruto bounced over to his friend, wearing an orange sweater, blue jeans and a large grin. Gaara glared at the blond.

"Do you know what time it is?" he growled in a deathly quiet voice.

"Umm," Naruto's blue eyes shifted to the watch on his wrist. "Yeah, it's like not even seven yet!"

Gaara continued to glare at the blond for a moment, before punching him square in the face. Naruto yelped and fell onto his ass, swearing epically at the redhead. Sakura snickered and offered Gaara a high five, which he took with another smirk.

"So you're my little brother's romance issue. Go figure you're violent and pretty."

Kankuro flounced out of the kitchen and plopped down next to Sakura. Gaara hissed in annoyance.

"Get lost Kankuro."

The brunette just waved the redhead off. "Well I'll have you know that Gaara never pays attention to anyone, especially girls!" Kankuro babbled. Gaara glared at his brother and Sakura giggled.

"We actually thought he was gay for a little while."

Gaara twitched. Kankuro rambled on, unaware of his imminent danger.

"You know, we could tell from the moment he started school that he was girl shy. This one chick in kindergarten tried to hold his hand during recess, and he went crazy and ran up a tree. It took all afternoon to get him down. So just know that with my little brother you're going to have to compete for girls and guys— GAH!"

Gaara swiftly walked past his brother, who was holding his head in the pain of his younger brother's punch. Gaara grabbed Sakura's hand and caught Naruto's collar, gruffly dragging them both out of the sitting area.

"Let's go," he growled.

. . .

After everyone had been picked up and taken to the mall, the teenagers went directly to the food court which contained a small buffet. Sakura watched in disgusted awe as Gaara practically inhaled two omelets, three waffles, a stack of pancakes and a plate of bacon before going back for seconds.

"How the hell can you eat that much and still stay so damn skinny?" Sakura asked as Gaara tucked into another piling plate of food.

"It's a gift," he mumbled between bites. Sakura shook her head as he downed a carafe orange juice.

"Seriously, you eat like they starve you at home!"

"They use to," the redhead muttered. Sakura blinked. Not quite sure how to take this, she turned away to examine the rest of the table's occupants. Neji and TenTen sat at the far end of the table, leaning in close to whisper to each other. Lee and Kimimaro were chatting across from them while Sai picked moodily at his food. Kiba and Ino were making out over their shared meal and Hinata was stammering something to Naruto, who had an arm casually draped across the back of their chair. Everybody was in their own little world, neither paying any attention to the others.

Sakura's mind wandered to the conversation she was hoping to have with Gaara. She glanced at the redhead out of the corner of her eye, smiling when she saw him contemplating his last piece of toast before lazily nibbling it up. She didn't know how he would react. Gaara was normally so blunt about things, so the fact that he had yet to comment on the text message worried Sakura to no end. Biting her lip, Sakura twisted the end of her braid as she contemplated how she was going to approach the redhead.

"What's up Bubblegum?"

The pink haired teen jumped, startled out of her thoughts by Gaara's soft question. She snapped her head around to look at him, only to freeze when she saw his pale eyes staring back. A light blush touched Sakura's cheeks and she looked away quickly to hide it from him. Gaara's eyes narrowed at her suddenly introverted attitude.

"Bubblegum?"

Sakura didn't turn back to him. With a growl, Gaara got up from his seat and rounded the table, stopping next to the pink haired beauty. After staring at her for a moment, he plopped down next to her with a sigh.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. Sakura turned to look at him in shock. Gaara looked down, not wanting to meet her emerald eyes.

"I shouldn't have said what I said," he continued. "I was only acting on impulse and I didn't mean to offend you."

"You didn't offend me!" Sakura protested. Gaara ignored her.

"I didn't take your feelings into account and I apologize for that—"

"No Gaara! I really don't mind you—"

"—my actions were positively inexcusable and I can only hope—"

"SHUT UP GAARA!" Sakura screamed in frustration. Ignoring the redhead's shocked look, the pink haired girl reached forward and grabbed his shirt.

"Now you listen to me," she growled. "I _was not_ offended, I _am not_ mad, and I _don't care_ if you meant what you said because I…"

Sakura paused. Did she feel the same way? She wasn't sure. She had only known Gaara for a week, but so far he was making a lasting impression. With a sigh, she released the redhead's shirt turning her back to him, blushing furiously. Gaara had been frozen in shock the entire time. Slowly he reached out to touch Sakura's shoulder, pained when she didn't turn around.

"Bubblegum," he murmured. No response.

Gaara closed his eyes and sighed again. He leaned close to Sakura's turned back, lips only inches from her ear. Her pink hair tickled his nose as he inhaled her sweet scent of wildflowers and ginger.

"I meant what I said," Gaara breathed lightly.

Sakura shivered at his words. As the redhead withdrew from her presence, Sakura felt a wave of indescribable feeling well up in her. She didn't want him to leave. In a fleeting instant, Sakura turned and gathered Gaara into a tight hug. The redhead went stiff as a board, eyes widening as Sakura clung to him with firm arms. She was shaking, possibly crying. Not knowing what to do, Gaara reached over and hesitantly wrapped his arms around the pink-haired girl.

"Bubblegum?" he asked.

"MALL TIME!" screamed Ino. A cheer rose up from the table and everybody immediately scrambled up to find a shopping buddy. Everyone except Gaara and Sakura.

"Let's go to Forever 21!" squealed Tenten.

"Not a chance!" yelled Kiba. "We're going to Gamestop!"

"I-I'd like to g-go to the art store," Hinata whispered.

Just as quickly as the argument had started, it ended. Everyone had disappeared into clouds of dust, pushing their way ferociously to their respective stores. As the excessive amount of particles slowly settled, Gaara was unsurprised to discover that he and Sakura were the only ones who hadn't moved. Unwrapping his arms from around the pink haired girl, he turned to look into her beautifully emerald eyes and stated plainly, "I believe we just got ditched."

Sakura laughed. It was a lovely, tinkling sound and Gaara made it his personal goal to hear that sound each and every day.

* * *

**Yay! Subtle progress!**

**I'll see you guys next week!**

**Veni, Vidi, Vici…**

**Shadow**


	15. Chapter 15

**Technology is officially the worst thing ever fucking invented.**

**Sorry. Hey guys! I'm back. Welcome to the newly renamed story, Nothing But the Truth. Again, I apologize for the lateness but I seriously could not type it up till like 5 minutes ago. **

**Sasuke: She's actually telling the truth.**

**Shadow: Shut up. Nobody gives a shit about you.**

**Anyways, I want you all to give **_**ByAGhost**_** a giant hug because he/she is who gave me motive to actually complete this. Dude, your review melted my heart.**

**Ok on with the show!**

**If I owned Naruto, it would not be as awesome as it currently is.**

**PS: Reviews for me are like dango to Itachi.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

_"The court calls Seita Haruno to testify for the defensive case." _

_Sakura clung to Pein in sheer terror as her father strode confidently down the aisle to sit in the witness chair. Pein gripped the young girl when he felt her tremble, growling as the tall man passed by. _

_Mr. Haruno merely gave the pair a sly smirk before sitting down with ease._

_"Do you, Seita Haruno, swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, andd nothing but the truth, so help you God?"_

_Mr. Haruno's smirk widened. "The truth?" he asked with a chuckle. "You can't handle the truth."_

_Pein growled as the older man's eyes flicked to Sakura, who whimpered._

_" Sir, I need you to swear to tell the truth." the judge stated in exasperation._

_Mr. Haruno ignored the man, his smirk still in place. _

_"Whatcha doing with your hands all over my little girl, Peircings?" he sneered at Pein._

_The orange haired man growled. "Protecting her from you," he said shortly._

_The sickening smirk widened. "Oh really? Are you sure that's what she wants?"_

"_Definitely."_

"_Gentlemen, we should continue the trial—" the judge said._

_Mr. Haruno stood abruptly. "Sakura!" he said sharply. "Come."_

_The girl squeaked in terror. She shook her head furiously and clung to Pein, tears falling down her face as she silently begged the man to not let her go. Pein's eyes narrowed. He had no intention of releasing the child. She had been a small light in his dark world and had given him hope that he could one day turn his life around. Sakura was the innocence he had been denied and he was never letting go._

_When Mr. Haruno saw the disobedience of his daughter, his temper flared. He ripped away from the witness stand and stomped toward the cowering girl, much to the judge's frustration. He made his way to the crowd, hand raised to strike the child._

"_Security!" yelled the judge. Bouncers flung themselves at the oncoming man. However, someone else got to him first. Little Sakura suddenly found herself shielded by the tall white haired man she had seen earlier. He had leaped in front of Mr. Haruno and placed a bone-crunching round house kick in the center of the man's chest. The man was sent flying several feet backwards before crashing against the witness stand, dazed._

"_Back off you mother fucker!" the white haired man snarled. "You fucking good for nothing son of a shitty worthless bitch! You don't even fucking deserve to be sacrificed the fucking Almighty Jashin, you damn bastard, you fucking—"_

"_HIDAN!" Pein snapped. With a growl, he man known as Hidan stood down, muttering curses and apologies under his breath. Then he turned to face a shocked and uncertain Sakura. He winced and bowed slightly to the girl before plopping down near her._

_Sakura blinked at him. "Th-thank you." she whispered._

_Hidan looked at her in surprise. Then he turned away, a light blush staining his cheeks. "Feh. Whatever."_

_Sakura smiled, and snuggled back into Pein. She watch in slight depression as her father was picked up by the bouncers and flung into a chair._

"_Now," the judge growled, flustered. "Are you ready to tell us the truth?"_

_Sakura's father just glared at the floor, panting while he recovered from the kick. Finally he shifted._

"_Like I said before," he hissed. He lifted his head and glared at the small pink haired girl sitting in front of him._

"_You can't handle the truth."_

. . .

Gaara plopped down next to Sakura on the couch. He intertwined his fingers with hers and frowning at her closed eyes.

"Bubblegum?" he asked. "What's up?"

Sakura sighed and opened her eyes. She had to stop. It wasn't doing her any good to dwell on the past. She was here to have fun and celebrate a friend's birthday. Not to be a drag, as Shikamaru would say.

"I'm fine Gaara," she said with a small smile. "Just thinking about some stuff."

Gaara blinked. "Mm-hm."

"Seriously! I'm fine!"

"I know you better than that Bubblegum."

Sakura shrugged and leaned into the redhead, loving the warmth that encased her as he wrapped his arms around her in a loving hug.

"I'm here, Bubblegum." he murmured, burying his face into her hair.

Sakura sighed again. "I know," she whispered.

On the other side of the living room, another couple sat together while examining the pink haired girl and her redhead companion.

"They seem pretty close," Naruto grumbled, stretching. Hinata nodded, eyes not leaving the pair.

"P-perhaps, Naruto-kun. But they are not t-together."

"How can you tell?"

"Intuition."

"Blegh." Naruto stretched across the couch with a light groan as he felt several satisfactory cracks go up his spine. "The last time I heard that word was when my mom told me to go on a ramen-free diet. Apparently her intuition told her I wouldn't die."

Naruto put on the face of a kicked puppy and it took Hinata all she had not to hug the blond. Instead, she settled on saying, "B-but you're not d-dead, Naruto-kun."

Naruto shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so. But it's still horrible to have to live without your favorite food."

Naruto continued to pout and Hinata twiddled her thumbs nervously.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

Dazzling sapphire eyes fell upon her. "Eh?"

Hinata felt herself go horribly red as she attempted to keep herself from drowning in his gaze.

"I-I th-think I have s-some instant ramen in the k-kitchen," the lavender eyed girl stammered. "If y-you want, y-you can h-have it—"

Hinata was cut off by a bone crushing hug. She gasped in shock, face burning.

"Thank you thank you thank you, Hina-chan!" bellowed Naruto with joy. He pulled away and pecked her lightly on the cheek. "What would I ever do without you?" he asked, grinning like a madman. With that, the blond stood up and raced to the kitchen, leaving a stunned Hinata Hyuga on the couch. Numbly, the girl reached up with a shaking hand, touching her cheek gently.

"N-Naruto-kun..." she whispered. Hinata allowed herself a small smile, before her happiness overwhelmed her and she passed out on the couch.

. . .

"THIS FUCKING SUCKS!"

"For once Hidan is right, un." Deidara grumbled.

"Tobi misses his Saku-chan," Tobi sniffed.

Pein looked incredulously at his team.

Konan and the masked man were practically bawling. Sasori was angrily stabbing a piece of wood, while his blond boyfriend stared dully at his clay. Zetsu wasn't touching his raw steak and Kakuzu was too depressed to count his money. Hidan was just Hidan and was currently carving something into his arm with his fork. But what worried that Akatsuki leader most of all was the silence of a certain member.

Itachi said nothing, opting to merely sit with an unreadable expression, while Kisame pouted forlornly next to him. The Uciha's eyes never shifted from the floor, not a muscle twitched, not a single blink. He just sat there.

Pein was wary of his behavior because Itachi had been known to commit murder when in this special mood.

Taking another glance at his pitiful looking group, Pein decided that enough was enough.

"Listen up!" he yelled, frustrated when not one of them raised their heads. "This is absolutely ridiculous! We are the Akatsuki! We lead one of the most influential business empires in the world and used to be a feared band of mercenaries! Look at us! Since when did we turn into a bunch of sobbing idiots over the 24 hour absence of a 16 year old girl!? Have we become so pathetic that—DAMMIT! ALL OF YOU LOOK AT ME!"

At the sound of Pein's 'I take shit from no one' voice, all of the heads raised, mostly out of fear for their lives. With a sigh Pein flopped down into his chair, massaging his temples.

After a moment of silence he said softly, "I miss her too."

Surprised was evident on mostly every face. Pein rarely showed any form of emotion when business was involved. He normally preferred to leave his love of Konan, his unborn child and Sakura behind before he started meetings. But sitting before his business partners, his allies, his friends... they could all see how worn he was and how tired their leader was becoming.

"You know Leader-sama, un," Deidara piped up. "Sakura-chan has a three day weekend in a couple weeks, yeah."

"That's right," Sasori said, picking up on the blonde's idea. "Wouldn't it be a good idea to take her somewhere on a group trip? You know she loves those."

"We could all use a brief vacation," Kisame said.

"And Suna IS really pretty this time of year." Konan trilled.

Pein still hadn't removed his hand from his face.

"We are on the run from the ANBU and running a multi-million dollar company," the pierced man stated bluntly. "We don't have time to indulge in petty vacations. Besides, Itachi just returned from Suna on a mission and it would be suspicious if he returned after stealing important documents from-"

"Actually, I didn't get the documents."

Pein froze. "What?" he growled softly.

Itachi blinked lazily. "I didn't get the documents." he repeated. "There was way too much security, so I came back early to ask for backup."

Pein was fuming as the Uchiha quickly leaned in and whispered into his leader's ear.

"Just go on the damn vacation, Leader-sama." Itachi hissed. "They aren't asking for themselves. If you look in a mirror, you'd be able to see how over worked you are. Besides," Itachi pulled away. "You need to spend quality time with Sakura and your wife."

Pein stared passively into the unseeing red eyes of his raven haired friend. After a long moment, he sighed.

"I don't think I'll ever understand the infinite wisdom of the Uchiha clan," the orange eyed man said with a smile. Itachi smiled back.

Pein leaned back into his chair and turned back to his team.

"Do we have enough funds?" he questioned lightly, looking at Kakuzu.

The stitched man stood up hurriedly, eyes tearing up at the thought of losing more of his precious money.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" he bawled. "I'M GOING BRO—"

Kakuzu was cut off by Hidan punching him square in the jaw.

"The bitch is being stingy," the Jashinist said bluntly, kicking his partner. "We have enough fucking money."

"LIES!"

. . .

Sakura hugged her new stuffed raccoon dog close to her chest. Hinata had been kind enough to let the pink haired girl raid her stuffed animal collection and allowed her to keep her favorite one. The little brown tanuki had seemed to be the perfect fit for Sakura. Honestly, she chose it because it reminded her very strongly of Gaara... but she wasn't going to tell anyone that. Hinata, however, seemed to have drawn the connection, but remained silent.

After talking her way out of Truth or Dare, Spin the Bottle, and Twister, Sakura resorted to just sitting on the couch as everyone else argued about what they were going to do next. Well almost everyone.

Gaara still sat next to her, arms crossed and eyes glaring into space. It was obvious he didn't want be here. Sakura felt a tinge of guilt that she had taken him out comfort zone.

But he went out of his way for us.

Sakura groaned internally.

Not now, Inner.

Come on, her inner self whined. We haven't talked in like FOREVER! You've been blocking me out.

Yeah. It's because you're annoying.

I am you, so you just called yourself annoying.

Shut up, Inner.

And you just told yourself to shut up.

Inner...

Ok, ok! Kame, someone's PMSing today.

Sakura growled, ignoring the look she got from Gaara.

Did you need something or are you just here to be a pest?

Ouch. That burned. Actually, I was just wondering how long you are going to deny us the super yummy redhead sitting next to us.

Don't be stupid, Inner. Nothing is going on, so there is nothing I'm denying us.

Wow. Are you really trying to talk yourself out of the fact that you like him?

I'm not talking myself out of anything.

Aha! So you do like him!

I'm not saying that either!

Are you fucking kidding me!? Get your neon head in the game, Pinky! He likes you, you like him! What's the big deal?

Sakura rolled her neck in irritation, hissing as she felt the sharp pops along its base. Gaara was staring at her in what looked like amusement.

The big deal is that I'm mentally unstable, he's mentally unstable, and we'd probably be better off without each other.

Oh for the love of-

"Who's winning?"

Sakura snapped around in surprise. Gaara just looked at her with a small smile on his face.

"W-what?" she stammered.

Gaara gestured vaguely. "The internal war that is waging within you at the moment. Are you winning or is your better judgment winning?"

Ha! I'm the "better judgment"!

Shut up, Inner.

Sakura stared blankly into Gaara's sea foam eyes. Then she gave him a secretive smirk that sent chills down the redhead's spine.

"Why Gaara-kun," she said with an innocent look on her face. "I'm afraid I have no idea what you are talking about."

Gaara glared firmly at her, before turning away to examine the party.

"Hn." he said.

With a small smile, Sakura scooted closer to him, until they were touching shoulders. Gaara glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. Sakura remained silent. The two of them sat like that for a long while, each wrapped in their own thoughts.

"What do you want from me Gaara?" Sakura murmured suddenly.

Gaara slowly turned to face her, eyes unreadable. He sat there and stared at her, the beautiful pink haired girl who hid an ugly past behind the curtain of a bubbly aura. What did he want from this beautiful creature?

"I want you to be happy, Bubblegum," he said finally. Sakura glanced up at her redhead best friend. "I never want you to be hurt again and I want to be the one to comfort if you are. I want to protect you because I believe you are worth protecting."

Gaara tilted his head to one side as he thought. "I want a lot of things, Sakura," he said, reaching out to touch her cheek. His eyes drilled into Sakura's holding her in place as he pierced her soul. "I don't know if I can love you Sakura. I don't know what love is. But I will do everything I can to make you happy. I want to make you laugh and smile, I want to see you free of your past. But honestly," Gaara removed his hand from her cheek, aware that tears were now falling down her face.

"I just want whatever will make you content. Sakura... what do you want?"

Sakura felt as though she had been struck by lightning. No one, not her father, not the judge, not even Pein had ever asked her what she wanted. Everyone had always done what they believed would be best for her. Now Gaara sat before her open and honest, asking her the question she had always wanted someone to ask of her.

"I want..." she started, the words unfamiliar on her tongue. "I want..."

Unable to express herself in words, Sakura leaped forward and embraced Gaara tightly, much to the redhead's surprise.

"Bubblegum?" Gaara asked nervously, wondering if he said something wrong. Sakura just hugged him tighter.

"I want you, Gaara," she whispered. "I don't know much about love either, but I'm willing to try."

Gaara sat stunned by Sakura's proclamation. The pink haired girl pulled away from him, twiddling her fingers in a way similar to Hinata's.

"But," she said hesitantly, not looking directly at him. "I don't think I'm ready for a relationship."

Gaara nodded, exhaling a silent breath of relief. He wasn't ready for a full on relationship either.

"So," he said with a light chuckle. The redhead outstretched a hand to her. "Does this make us more than friends, Bubblegum?"

Sakura looked up and smiled at him.

"I guess it does, Gaara-kun," she said, taking bid hand with a smile.

"ALRIGHT YOU TWO!"

Sakura screeched and dove behind Gaara, who glared in annoyance at the newcomer.

"What?" Naruto asked. "I just wanted to say congrats for finally making progress and bitch you out about not participating in anything involving the party."

"Yeah, well. Whining isn't going to make us participate any faster, 'Ruto," Gaara stated, as he attempted to restrain Sakura from ripping off the blonde's head.

Naruto smirked. "Then I challenge you."

The energetic blond leaped onto the coffee table, bellowing at the top of his lungs.

"Hey everybody! DANCE CENTRAL 3 COMPETITION!"

Everybody cheered while Sakura groaned and buried her face into Gaara's shoulder. Gaara smirked at her.

"What do you say Bubblegum," he chuckled. "Care to dance?"

Sakura laughed and got to her feet. She glared at Naruto, who was still on the table.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN FOX BOY!" she yelled. "CUE THE JASHIN FUCKING MUSIC!"

Gaara chuckled as Sakura proceeded to hand everybody their asses while she owned 'Mr. Saxobeat'.

That's our girl, a deep voice from within the redhead growled.

For once in his life, Gaara couldn't agree more with his inner self.

* * *

**Thank you so much for hanging in there with me guys! The next chapter is pretty fucking awesome. It involves slutty Santa suits, tripping down the stairs, dango, and Sasuke hallucinating!**

**Just a quick note. I am seriously sorry about my late updates. I'm going to stop promising you guys **_**when**_** I will update and just promise that I **_**will**_** update. I will not abandon this story. BELIEVE IT!**

**Veni, Vidi, Vici...**

**Shadow **


	16. Chapter 16

**Well hello there… Lovely day… uh… I'm sorry?**

**It's been a while hasn't it? Sorry for the wait but this is probably the last update for another month or so. I'm going to be international for most of the summer so updates will be scarce. **

**So here you all are! A collection of "Nothing but the Truth" oneshots! I'll have another chapter like this in about 10 more chapters or so…**

**I am apparently known for my crude sense of humor… I don't know whether to be proud or ashamed.**

**Shadow: ITA-CHAN!**

**Itachi: Hn?**

**Shadow: I'VE BEEN TOLD TO TELL YOU HI!**

**Itachi: …hn.**

**I own EVERYTHING! (not)**

**Shadow without reviews = Not blue kisame… Its UNATURAL!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**A/N: Oops, my Uchiha-cest is showing! You have been warned.**

**Shadow: Hi Saso-chan!**

**Sasori: Die.**

* * *

**1. ****Hallucinations**

"Sasuke!" a female voice called. Mrs. Uchiha knocked lightly at her son's door. "Sweetheart?"

Sasuke grunted, not taking his eyes off of his laptop. Mrs. Uchiha sighed and made her way to the teenager.

"Baby," she crooned. "Please come downstairs. It's dinnertime."

"Not hungry."

"Not hungry? But honey, it's Christmas Eve! The whole family's here to celebrate."

Sasuke gritted his teeth, continuing to hammer away at the letter keys. "Then you better get back downstairs before you're missed," he growled viciously. The raven haired woman stepped away, slightly taken aback. Then, trying to make peace, she gingerly touched her son's shoulder.

"Sasu-chan." Sasuke twitched. "I know you're under a lot of stress right now. Your father and I aren't mad that you were suspended—" Sasuke's nostrils flared. "—and I know you must be sad, with Itachi gone and all, but I hope you know we love you and—"

"Look woman," Sasuke snarled, snapping his laptop shut. "I don't give a _damn_ about your love and I sure as hell do not give a shit about Itachi. I don't care about Christmas Eve or your stupid get-togethers or anything else you may have planned for my free time." Sasuke stood, a murderous look crossing his face as he approached his horrified mother. "If you know what's good for you, you'll get the fuck out," he hissed. "You will go back to your stupid party, get on with your stupid life and go find some other stupid person whose time you can waste."

Mrs. Uchiha backed away from her oncoming son. "S-Sasuke," she stammered in shock.

"_Shut up!" _Sasuke roared, raising a hand to strike his mother. The woman cowered in terror, whimpering. The two of them remained frozen like that for a long while. Finally, Sasuke dropped his arm to his side with a sigh.

"Get out," he said in a low voice.

Mrs. Uchiha scrambled away, tears streaming down her face as she sobbed. Sasuke stood there for a moment, staring at the floor as he listened to his mother's crying fade away. Then he screamed in frustration, slamming the door to his room closed. Suddenly filled with uncontrollable rage, he proceeded to trash his room, breaking everything his hands came in contact with. When he was finished, he gave his dresser one final kick before plopping down onto the floor, breathing heavily. Sasuke wiped away the sweat from his brow and hugged his knees. He didn't know how long he stayed like that.

At the edge of his consciousness, Sasuke heard something creak. The window? His suspicions were confirmed when a light breeze swept through the teenagers room. The wind ruffled Sasuke's hair and he sigh heavily. Slowly, the breeze began to turn into something more; light feathery fingers that ran comfortingly through his hair, relaxing him. Sasuke moaned.

A deep chuckle filled the room.

"Foolish little brother," someone whispered, hot breath on the young Uchiha's ear.

Sasuke's eye snapped open, unaware that they had closed in the first place. Before him, in all his wondrous glory, was Itachi. The man smiled down at his younger sibling.

"Sasuke," he murmured, leaning forward.

Sasuke screamed, throwing a punch at his older brother as he attempted to scramble away. Itachi caught the hand easily and kicked Sasuke in the chest, winding the boy. Itachi then continued to lean forward until their faces were only inches apart.

"Why Ototou," he said with a smirk. "Did you not miss me?"

Sasuke spat in his face.

Smirk gone, Itachi slowly reached up with his free hand and wiped the saliva from his features. He then stared hard at Sasuke, red eyes pinning the younger boy's onyx ones. Slowly, he raised his hand, much in the way Sasuke had done to his mother. Flinching, the younger Uchiha shrunk away. A jolt of electricity went through his body as Itachi gently flicked his forehead.

Then, he stood up and walked away

Sasuke remained on the floor, rendered completely into shock. Itachi said nothing and resorted to flopping (gracefully) onto the bed. The two brothers sat in silence, the tension in the air thick enough to cut with a butter knife.

"You really shouldn't speak to Okaa-san so horribly," Itachi said suddenly.

The comment was enough for Sasuke to find his strength and his voice. He managed to scramble to his feet and pull himself into a passable defensive position.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" he yelled. Itachi glared at him out of the corner of his eye.

"It is Christmas and I was in town," the red eyed man said. "Besides, do I really need a reason to come and visit my Sasuke?"

"'Your Sasuke'?" said by growled. "If I recall correctly, you're the one who left."

Itachi sat up sharply. "You were better off without me."

"So you ran away?"

"No, you _pushed_ me away."

"You didn't have to leave!"

Itachi blinked slowly. "Do I sense regret, little brother?"

Sasuke went silent. Did he regret being the cause of Itachi's departure? Was his father's approval and Sasuke's stupid inheritance really worth a life absent of his older brother? With a troubled sigh, Sasuke dropped his arms to his sides for the second time that night.

"Just go back to whatever hole you crawled out of and leave me alone," he said weakly, before turning away.

There was silence.

Then Sasuke felt Itachi's strong arms wrap around his torso.

"Sasuke," his older brother murmured. "Why do you deny that you miss me?"

Sasuke flailed angrily, trying to rid himself of Itachi's presence.

"I don't miss you!" he snarled. "I HATE you!"

Suddenly, Sasuke was picked up bridal style and dumped rather unceremoniously onto the bed. Before he had a chance to react, Sasuke was pinned to the mattress. Itachi grabbed both of Sasuke's wrists and pulled them above the teen's head. His other hand was used to grab Sasuke's chin and, gently but firmly, force him to look at his older brother.

"Foolish little brother," Itachi whispered. The man was leaning closer and closer, until Sasuke could feel the heat of his brother's breath on his face. The hand securing his chin left to slowly trail down his neck… his chest… his stomach… _his waist…_

Itachi pulled away. Sasuke, who was a hot mess below him, groaned slightly at the lack of contact. The older red eyed man blinked slowly at his younger brother, before leaning back down.

"I miss you too," he whispered, placing a feathery kiss on the boy's lips. A light breeze swept over them and Sasuke blinked.

When he opened his eyes, Itachi was gone.

The young Uchiha stared blankly at the ceiling. He was alone, laying in a dark room with a mutilated laptop and a slightly open window. It was quiet.

_He had never been here._

The realization came crashing down upon Sasuke. He had been hallucinating, nothing more, nothing less. His brother, his Itachi… He had never come, hadn't spoken with him and had never held him. It had only been a fantasy created out of Sasuke's suppressed grief.

Something warm suddenly slipped down his face. Surprised, Sasuke reached up, shocked to discover wetness there. With an out of character whimper, Sasuke turned onto his side and hugged his knees.

"Merry Christmas, Aniki," he whispered as more tears fell.

Not even attempting to stop himself, Sasuke curled up and cried himself to sleep.

...

In another part of Konoha, Itachi had draped himself along the window that sat in his room, inhaling the crisp night air as he watched the snow fall gently down. A light breeze swept over him and he accepted the cold kiss winter had offered him. The red eyed Uchiha looked up into the starless sky, a small smile gracing his features.

"Merry Christmas, Ototou."

* * *

**Shadow: Hi Deidei!**

**Deidara: Don't call me Deidei, un.**

* * *

**2. Family**

"Go away."

"Fuck you."

"You wish."

"I do wish. Then you could get arrested for pedophilia."

"Wouldn't be the worst thing I've done."

"Tell me about it. I'm surprised you're not behind bars for public indecency with the thing you call a face."

"Ouch Danna, un."

"Shut up Brat."

"Yeah, shut up Hidan."

"OI! DON'T FUCKING GET ME INVOLVED!"

"You are all very obnoxious."

"Thank you Captain Obvious."

"I will burn your wallet."

"Saku-Chan! Tobi is hungry!"

"Find your own fucking food you sugar loving bastard!"

"SAKURA FUCKING HARUNO, WATCH YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP HIDAN!"

"-and then you will not be able to move because you will have gone through 72 hours of pain."

"Waaahhh! Tobi's sorry! Please don't hurt Tobi, Tobi is a good boy!"

"I WILL SACRIFICE YOU TO THE ALMIGHTY JASHIN BITCH!"

"JASHIN DOESN'T FUCKING EXIST YOU FUCKING ZEALOT!"

"HEATHEN!"

"-and then I went to speak with the roses because the hydrangeas were wilting.** Your own damn fault for ignoring them yesterday.** But the sunflowers just went out of season!"

"Art is fleeting, yeah!"

"Art is eternal."

"Art is a bang, un!"

"Art is eternal, Brat."

"-AND THEN I WILL RULE THE ENTIRE FUCKING WORLD AND YOU WILL BE ON THE STREETS PRAYING TO YOUR NONEXISTANT GOD TO LET YOU BE SPARED FROM MY FURY AND-"

"I guess I'll just make some sushi then..."

"I swear to Nagato, Kisame. If you make any more sushi, I will chop you up and proceed to make _you_ sushi. Then I'll feed it to my baby."

"Don't be such a Zetsu Konan."

"**Hey!** We are insulted."

"Fleeting, un!"

"Eternal!"

"Idiots…"

"WAAAAAHHHHH! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

"**You're so stupid it's actually quite amazing. **Shut up you jerk!"

"SAY THAT TO MY FACE YOU DICKLESS PIECE OF ZOMBIE SHIT!"

"YOU'RE A WORHTLESS FUCKING BIMBO THAT BELONGS IN THE KITCHEN AND KISSING THE DIRT I WALK ON INSTEAD OF BEING AN INSUFFERABLE FUCKING BITCH!"

"I BET YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT EVEN MEANS!"

"CRAZY LADY WITH A FRYING PAN!"

"GET YOUR BLUE ASS BACK HERE, YOU OVER GROWN HALIBUT!"

"ETERNAL!"

"AN EXPLOSION, YEAH!"

_CRASH!_

"Oh dear, did I do that?"

"ITACHI! THAT IS COMING OUT OF YOUR PAYCHECK!"

"DIE BITCH!"

"BRING IT YOU MOTHER FUCKER!"

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIYA!"_

"How long has Konan been Chinese? **Shut up idiot.**"

"ART. IS. A. _BANG!_"

_KA-BOOOOOOM!_

"**ENOUGH! EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU WILL BE EITHER OUT OF MY HOUSE OR QUIETLY DOING SOMETHING PRODUCTIVE IN THE NEXT ****THIRTY**** SECONDS, OR SO HELP ME, I WILL**** FOLLOW ITACHI'S EXAMPLE AND**** BE RESPONSIBLE FOR **_**MASSACRE."**_

* * *

**A/N: See rant at end of the chapter**

**Shadow: Hi Zetsus! Hi Tobi!**

**Zetsu: **Hello Shadow. **Whatever.**

**Tobi: HI SHADOW-CHAN!**

* * *

**3. ****Perhaps**

"Hey look! It's the fag!"

Sai didn't bother to turn around. He just kept walking down the hall. He didn't have time for this.

"Fag!"

He knew they were talking about him. But they didn't have to know that.

"Hey Fag! Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Keep walking. He hadn't done anything wrong.

"You ignoring us Fag?"

Just ignore them. They aren't worth the time. They don't know what they are-

_SLAM!_

Sai was sent flying into row of lockers when a fist connect with the back of his head. His vision went black briefly and the impact caused him to crumple to the ground. The bullies howled with laughter.

Stupid bastards.

With a slight groan, he picked himself up off the ground. Something wet and hot ran down his face. He touched it and was unsurprised to discover a thin stream of blood. Overwhelming rage rose up inside of him, but he forced it down. He would not lose his composure because of some snot nosed idiots that didn't like him. Biting his lip as he calmed down, Sai dusted himself off with his back still turned towards his attackers. Then he continued to walk away.

"Oi! Where are you going?"

Sai paused taking several deep breaths before turning around to face them. On his face was his usual sunny smile. The bullies shuddered slightly at the pale boy, just grinning at them while blood ran down his face.

"I'm sorry," Sai said cheerfully. "Were you talking to me?"

The leader of them bullies stepped forward. All Sai could think about was the boy's strange teal hair and his horrible taste in striped jumpsuits.

"What? Are you stupid too?" the boy snarled. "Who the hell do think we were yelling at? No one else is here."

Sai bobbed his head pleasantly. "Yes I suppose that's true," he said. "But I assumed it was not me you were speaking to, as my name is 'Sai', not 'Fag'."

The bully spluttered indignantly. Sai's cheerful smile slipped steadily into a smirk.

"Now I have someplace I need to be," he said turning away. "If that is all, I will be on my way."

Sai heard the sharp sound of the leader snapping his fingers. In an instant, Sai was surrounded by five boys, both larger and stronger than him. He stood rigidly in the center, staring blankly at the ground. The head bully pushed bid way into the circle and glared at his target.

"'If that is all'? Hell no, Fag. We're just getting started."

Sai didn't look up. "Please let me go. Someone is expecting me and I have done nothing wrong."

"You're a twisted, gay little fag!" the bully screamed. "You're a freak of nature and shouldn't be tolerated! You should be locked up somewhere! Or better yet, you should be dead! You're gonna burn in Hell!"

The bully leaned in very close to Sai's downturned face. "Hear that you stupid Fag? You're going to Hell."

Sai didn't move. His eyes were closed and his breathing was hard. Then he slowly looked up to stare at his enemy. Acid hate and a burning fury were present in his eyes. His lips were locked in a scowl. The bully's eyes widened.

"Then tell me this," Sai growled quietly. "Why is such a holy bastard like yourself bitching at me about how I am going to Hell? Be happy that such an unworthy vessel is going to the place it deserves and that another spot has opened up in heaven for one who is more righteous."

The bully just gaped at him.

Sai growled and took a step forward, completely ignoring the attempts by the other bully's to keep him back. The leader frantically scrambled away from the normally tame boy's evil demeanor.

"Why are you still here?" hissed Sai.

The bully, in a last attempt to save face, kicked Sai in the stomach.

This caused Sai to double over and gave the other bullies the perfect chance to grab him. Sai's arms were pinned behind his back and he was forced to his knees. The leader kicked him again.

"I'm here to teach fags like you a lesson!" he announced. Those who grabbed him laughed and encouraged him to continue. That plastered a power drunken grin onto his face before raising a leg to kick his victim once more. Sai closed his eyes and braced himself for the unwelcome impact. The whoosh of air was heard, but the blow never came.

Cracking open one eye, Sai glanced up to his attacker. He was just in time to see a heavily dressed figure practical pick up and throw the boy across the hall. Finished with the leader, Sai's savior turned around slowly to glare at the others.

It was Shino.

Sai groaned silently, hanging his head at the fact that his ass had been saved yet again by the shaded teen. He felt himself being dropped as the rest of the bullies backed away from the approaching boy. Shino glared hard at them, the effect being heightened by the fact that his eyes remained hidden.

"Leave."

With that single word, the gang of bullies turned tail and fled.

Sai was on the ground. He collapsed to his hands and knees as he recovered his breath. Shino walked to his side in slow controlled steps. Leaning down, he placed a firm hand on the shaking boy's shoulder.

"Breath," he said quietly.

A wave of calm swept over Sai and did as he was told. Shino was here. Everything would be okay.

"Good."

Shino crouched down gracefully and pulled Sai to his feet. However, the slighter boy was unsteady and promptly fell into his savior's chest.

"I apologize," he mumbled, not making an effort to get up.

Shino sighed, wrapping his arms around his friend. "Forget it."

After a short pause, Shino pushed Sai away. "Go to the car," the unreadable teen said. "I'll be there soon."

Sai said nothing, knowing what was coming. Instead, he walked quietly away and thanked whatever god that existed that his best friend was always there when he needed him.

. . .

Shino watched as Sai disappeared around the corner of the hallway. He let the pent up breath he had held escape from his body with relief. That had been too close for comfort.

But Sai was safe. That was all that mattered.

Satisfied that the pale teen would be alright for the moment, Shino turned his thoughts away from his friend and to his enemy.

The local hotshot and bully known as Aoi lay crumpled where Shino had thrown him. The sunglasses wearing teen walked over to unconscious being and kicked him hard in the stomach. Aoi groaned. With a roll of his shaded eyes, Shino reached down and grabbed the old teen's collar. He dragged his fallen opponent through the halls. The evil must be punished. Anybody who hurt _his Sai_ was evil.

He stopped in front of a small janitor's closet. Hoisting Aoi onto his shoulder, Shino silently pushed the door open and dumped the older boy ungracefully to the floor. The impact seemed to jar Aoi, because the teal haired teen groaned and pulled himself up on his hands and knees. Ignoring the curses and profanity that came from the stripe clad boy, Shino closed the closet door and leaned against the wall, cold and calculating.

Aoi finally seemed to gather the fact that he was no longer in the hallway of the school. He twitched uncontrollably as he felt somebody watching him. Turning around slowly, his eyes bulged when he saw Shino staring at him.

"What the hell man?!" he yelled. He flapped his arms wildly, effectively making himself looked like an idiot as he babbled on at breakneck pace.

"WhatareyoudoingWhyamIinaclosetPleasedon'trapeMEEE EEEEEEEEEE!"

Shino held up a hand. Aoi shut up immediately. The truth was, Aoi was completely terrified of the younger boy.

Shino stared at Aoi for the longest time, the tension in the room heightening with each passing second.

"There are approximately 96 million species of insects in the world." Shino said suddenly.

Aoi blinked. _The fuck?_

Shino continued. "46 million of those species are poisonous."

"Okay...?"

Shino took a step forward. "16 million of the poisonous species can be found in this country."

Aoi pressed himself against the wall. "Okay man," he said nervously. "Back off."

Shino took another step forward, this time reaching into his jacket pocket.

"5 million poisonous species live in this city."

"I said back off!"

"10,000 of which reside in forest surrounding this school and one of which-"

"I'm sorry! Look I won't do it again!"

"-resides in my hand."

Aoi went rigid as Shino brought up his hand less than an inch from his enemy's face. In it sat a black hideous insect with long spindly legs. The head was large and the eyes seemed to pop unnaturally from its skull.

"The Tailless Whipscorpion," Shino murmured. "One of the most dangerous insects in the world. One sting and you will be in comatose indefinitely."

Aoi swallowed hard. Shino continued to stare at him.

"If you ever touch Sai again," he said in a deathly quiet voice. "I will not be responsible for the actions this creature takes if it ends up in your locker. Am I understood?"

Aoi whimpered, too afraid to nod or speak. Shino blinked in satisfaction.

"Leave," he commanded for the second time that day.

Aoi didn't hesitate. The teal haired boy scrambled away, clawing viciously at the door. When he finally flung the entrance open, he tumbled to the ground. Pulling himself up, Aoi fled, tears of terror still clinging to the edges of his eyes.

Shino stood silently for a long moment. After a while he remembered that Sai was waiting for him, so he turned and left the janitor's closet, making sure to lock it before leaving. He ambled through the halls of Kage Academy, ready to begin his long awaited winter break. The insect in his hand squirmed slightly. Shino smirked slightly as he stroked it. If that idiot Aoi had paid attention a week ago in Biology he would have known that the Tailless Whipscorpion was not poisonous at all. Upon reaching the main doors of the school, Shino inhaled the crisp winter air. He scanned the parking lot briefly, locating the person he was looking for in a heartbeat. Sai was leaning casually against the side of his silver BMW Bug, yawning in boredom. With a slight smile, Shino unlocked the car as he strolled over, dropping scorpion to the ground. Hearing his friend's approach, Sai lifted his head and smiled widely. A part of Shino warmed as he thought about how that smile was meant for only him.

Something cold touched the teen's nose. Looking up, the two friends watched as the first snow of season fell upon them, slowly coating the quiet campus and hiding the fallen leaves that had been remnants of autumn.

"Shino?"

"Yes Sai?"

"I feel strange. I am content, though I have many problems. I am warm, though I stand in the snow. I'm upset that I cause you trouble, though I'm happy you keep me safe. What is it I'm feeling?"

"Some people call it love."

"Am I in love Shino?"

"...Perhaps."

* * *

**Shadow: Hi Kuzu! Hi Zombie Bitch!**

**Kakuzu: *ignores***

**Hidan: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BITCH, YOU BITCH?!**

* * *

**4. Mission Somewhat Accomplished**

Sakura shuffled her feet nervously, shifting the bag on her back.

_I don't think this is a good idea._

_**Don't be a chickenwuss!**_

_Don't quote Final Fantasy and we won't have a problem._

_**Whatever. He's your boyfriend and he's going to have to spend time with you at some point.**_

_First of all, he's not my boyfriend. And second, he's not obligated to do anything._

_**Seriously? You know that if another girl tried to make a move on him, we'd be on their ass faster than they could say their own name.**_

_Yes, but that doesn't mean he's my boyfriend._

_**Well what is it-**_

"Is there any reason you're standing at my front door looking like an idiot, Bubblegum?"

Sakura jumped practically out of her skin as she leaped around. Gaara was sitting on his motorcycle along the driveway of the house, giving her a bemused smile. Sakura sheepishly scratched the back of her head, cursing her Inner for distracting her at the worse times.

"Oh hi Gaara! I, uh, didn't see you there!"

**Smoooooth**,her Inner said sarcastically.

Gaara seemed to be thinking something along the same lines. He gave her a 'no shit Sherlock' face then cut the engine.

"Why are you here, Bubblegum?" he asked, climbing off of the bike. Sakura's mind went blank. Why was she here again? Gaara had leaned over to pull grocery bags out of the compartment on his bike. The motion had given her the most perfect view of his rear.

_He looks so good in leather._

_**Mm-hmm**_, her Inner sighed dreamily.

A pair of fingers snapped in front of her face. Sakura jolted and she looked up into her not-quite-boyfriend's annoyed yet slightly humored face.

"Huh?" she asked intelligently.

Gaara rolled his eyes with a light chuckle. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against hers.

"What am I going to do with you?" he laughed quietly.

Sakura smiled and inhaled his scent of cinnamon and chocolate. The smell was very appropriate for the winter season and the holidays...

"SKATING!" she suddenly yelled.

Gaara looked slightly taken aback by the random outburst. "W-what?" he asked.

Sakura pulled away, shrugging off the bag that was settled on her shoulders. From within it she pulled out a pair of ice skates.

"I came to see if you wanted to go ice skating with me!"

An amused look settled on Gaara's face and Sakura felt her stomach flip.

"Ice skating, hmm?" he mused. "And what possibly possessed you to ask me of all people to go ice skating?"

Sakura have him a look that could only be described as a pout.

"Because we don't really do anything together, it's the holiday season, and I'm _bored._"

"It sounds to me like you're just being spoiled Bubblegum."

"Maybe. But if you _really_ don't want to go, I have your Culture Studies and Science homework for you."

"...I'll go get my skates."

...

Sakura fell unto her ass for the umpteenth time. Gaara glided over, smoothly braking behind her. He bent over to examine her annoyed face.

"You know," he said with a smug smile. "When you asked me to come ice skating, I assumed you would at least be _good_ at it.

"Shut up," Sakura said, pushing the redhead away. "If I had wanted to show you up, I would have challenged you to a match of tennis!"

Gaara chuckled quietly. "You wouldn't be able to beat me in tennis, Bubblegum"

"Challenge accepted," Sakura snapped, taking Gaara's outstretched hand.

"Does this mean you don't want to skate anymore?"

"... Let's just take a break?"

"Okay."

Together, the two crossed the frozen surface of the lake, Sakura clinging to Gaara in order not to fall. With all of her attention focused downward, the pink haired girl didn't notice the blush that had spread across her companion's face. Eventually, the pair made it to the lake edge and solid ground. While Sakura struggled to pull off her skates, Gaara disappeared and returned soon after with two steaming cups of hot chocolate. After glomping the redhead in thanks for the beverage, Sakura convinced him to walk through the park. Side by side, they strolled along a snow dusted trail that wound throughout the old park that resided in the center of Konoha. They talked about generally pointless things, perfectly happy to just spend time in each other's company. The snow began once more and the two took shelter under a small pavilion that was nestled in a small cluster of trees. In comfortable silence, they watched as the landscape was painted white.

Gaara glanced at Sakura from the corner of his eye. She was staring out, emerald eyes sparkling as they glistened the freshly fallen snow. Her cheeks were dusted with red because of the cold and a cloud of breath escaped from her soft pink lips. A lock of her pink hair fell in front of her face, though she appeared content to ignore it. She was beautiful. She was perfect. She was _his_.

A flash of colour on the white landscape tore Gaara's attention away from the beauty at his side. He blinked slowly, scanning the land before him. He saw nothing out of the ordinary. He glanced back at Sakura, who hadn't noticed anything. The rustling of a bush distracted Gaara once again. The redhead turned his head and glared at a bush situated not far from the pavilion. It remained still, just like any other bush. Until…

Naruto's blond head popped through the leaves and snow, meeting Gaara's glare with a bright grin. Gaara increased the intensity of the glare, making it very clear he was not happy to see his friend. Naruto merely shook his head, grin still plastered to his face.

'_You're welcome!'_ he mouthed.

Gaara tilted his head in confusion. Naruto pointed to the space above the couple's heads. Gaara blinked. Then he slowly lifted his head to fix his gaze on a small object hanging from the ceiling of the pavilion.

Mistletoe. Gaara went rigid.

Sakura looked over to her companion, finally noticing his attention was elsewhere.

"Gaara? What are you…?" Sakura trailed off as she followed his gaze.

The two glanced at each other, blushes covering both of their faces.

From his bush, Naruto cackled and pulled out his phone. He tapped the speed dial and pressed the device to his ear as the awkward couple continued to stare at each other?

"_H-Hello?"_ a small voice answered.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto cheered, a bit too loudly. "Mission: Accomplished!"

"NARUTO FUCKING UZUMAKI!"

Still cackling, Naruto leaped up and ran for his life, a very pissed Sakura on his tail.

"Make that 'Mission: _Almost_ Accomplished'!"

* * *

**A/N: Props to whoever guesses who the Gaara-obsessed-creeper-girl is!**

**Shadow: Hi Kisa! Hi Itachi!**

**Kisame: Hey kid!**

**Itachi: Hn. You already said hello. **

* * *

**5. Soon**

A petite form lay on a massive four poster bed. Her legs swished childishly in the air as she lay on her stomach. She was humming a tuneless song as continued to fiddle with a kunai knife in her hands.

"Oh, my love," the girl sighed. "It's been far too long."

She threw the kunai, the blade embedding itself near a poster of an attractive young man that resided on her wall with a _thump!_

"You haven't missed too much since you left," the girl continued, pulling out another kunai. "The weather is still miserable and the school is still _awfully _dull."

_Thump! _The knife implanted itself next to the other one.

"But it won't matter soon."

_Thump!_

"I just received my transfer letters."

_Thump!_

"I'm going to be a freshman at your school, isn't that wonderful?"

_Thump!_

"We'll be together again!"

_Thump!_

"We can get married just like we planned!"

_Thump!_

"And this time, my love," the girl whispered, cradling her last blade. "We'll never be separated again." The girl got up from her bed and slowly made her way to the poster. Tracing the face of her beloved, she leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Soon my love," she promised the picture. "Soon."

She then drew back her arm and drove her last blade into the wall. When she stepped back, she had created a perfect kunai heart around the face of Gaara no Sabaku.

* * *

**Shadow: *takes deep breath***

**Pein: Shit…**

**Shadow: HI LEADER-SAMA! ! ! ! HI KONAN! ! ! !**

**Konan: HELLO MY BEAUTIFUL SHADOW! ! ! ! !**

**Pein: *sigh***

* * *

**Okay! That's a wrap!**

**So about my rant…**

**I HATE homophobes! I was just at my seven year old brothers little graduation party thing for his karate class. Me and my older brother were hugging him hello when this little piece of fourth grade shit walks by and calls my little brother a fag. Oh man did I almost beat the snot out of that little prick. My older brother was holding me back while I was cussing the hell out of this kid. His mother comes by and pulls her "darling little angel" away from me and apologizes for whatever he said. THEN she says she wouldn't be surprised if it was true since I must be a horrible mother. My older brother and I looked at each other and started howling with laughter, before explaining that if her son had called **_**my child**_** a fag, both she and that little piece of shit would be dead. She called the police. Stupid bitch…**

**Anyways! Don't be a homophobe or I will hate you. No. I love all of you. But if you don't like gay/lesbian/homosexual stuff, this story and me as a writer are not for you.**

**~Ciao**

**Veni, Vidi, Vici…**

**Shadow **


End file.
